Cabello rosa, ojos verdes
by donkike07
Summary: Despues de 3 años de entrenamiento, Naruto Uzumaki finalmente regresa a Konoha junto con su pervertido sensei. Curiosamente regresan acompañados por varias chicas muy particulares cuyas características en común hacen pensar si el joven Uzumaki en realidad tiene algun tipo de obsesión por cierta compañera de equipo o si solo es una increíble coincidencia.
1. Chapter 1

**P** **rimero que** **nada permitanme presentar mi primer fanfic, se que tendré errores por aquí y por allá por ser mi primer escrito así como no tener un lector beta por lo cual tomare en cuenta cualquier comentario o critica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi escritura. También quiero señalar que ignorare cualquier comentario ofensivo o que solo me critique sin dar razones por ello.**

 **Ademas aclaro desde ahora que la historia sera un Naruto/harem y que ya seleccione a las integrantes de este, por lo cual pido de la manera mas atenta y amable que se abstengan de sugerir a su chica favorita a menos que encaje con los rasgos descritos al final del capitulo así como darme razones y puntos de referencia para tomarla en cuenta.**

 **Dicho todo eso supongo que es momento de iniciar.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 1_**

3 años han pasado desde que el joven Naruto Uzumaki partiera de Konoha en compañía del legendario sannin (y super pervertido) Jiraiya en un viaje de entrenamiento que tenia por objetivos ayudar al joven a acceder y controlar el chakra del Kyubi sellado en su interior así como mantenerlo oculto de la organización criminal Akatsuki cuya meta es la captura y extracción de los bijus para fines desconocidos.

Actualmente se ven las enormes puertas de la aldea de Konoha, donde se encuentran 2 de los ninjas mas "responsables" también conocidos como los eternos chunin en medio de una tarea de máxima prioridad: echar una siesta.

Uno de ellos comienza a despertar solo para ver unas figuras acercándose mientras soltaba un bostezo. Unas figuras que le parecían muy familiares.

-¿Acaso son quienes creo que son?- se pregunta Izumo para si mismo tratando de frotarse los ojos para distinguir mejor, lo cual logra. - No puedo creerlo, en verdad son ellos- comento con animo en su voz solo para quedar confundido ya que distinguía mas figuras acercándose junto a ellos.

-Izumo, guarda silencio, estoy tratando de dormir aquí- comento su compañero Kotetsu con cierta molestia y tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido -¿Izumo?- pregunto extrañado momentos después al no escuchar la típica respuesta de su amigo por lo cual decidió despertar - Hey, te estoy...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ver el rostro de su compañero.

El rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de su compañero.

-Kotetsu, en estos momentos estoy muy agradecido de estar en este puesto- comento sin quitar la mirada de enfrente.

Ese comentario le pareció extraño ya que a pesar de que les agradaba estar en la entrada de la aldea(por obvias razones) había mejores trabajos, por lo cual decidió mirar al frente y averiguar la razón tras el repentino interés.

Y vaya que era una poderosa razón.

Ya que acercándose a la aldea veía a 4 de las chicas mas hermosas que jamas hubiera visto.

La primera poseía un cabello corto hasta la base del cuello y una mirada de autentico asombro. Usando un extraño pero lindo atuendo consistente en un vestido rosa cuyo fondo recordaba los pétalos de una flor en conjunto con otro blanco con patrones dorados variados por encima del primero, medias negras asi como guantes y botas blancas con dorado completaban su atuendo.

La segunda poseía un cabello largo hasta los muslos con un mechón sobresaliendo sobre su cabeza y al igual que la primera una mirada de asombro junto con curiosidad. Usando también un atuendo extraño, solo que esta vez era mucho mas...llamativo y sensual. Un traje blanco con toques de violeta de cuerpo completo ajustado con un curioso gorro blanco con dos espirales al frente y alas de murciélago a los lados.

La tercera también poseía un cabello largo y un mechón sobre su cabeza, solo que este apuntaba hacia abajo en lugar de arriba como el de la segunda, su mirada reflejaba curiosidad así como un ligero toque de nerviosismo. Su atuendo consistía de una chaqueta verde sobre una camisa blanca, falda corta hasta los muslos de color amarillo marrón a cuadros así como calcetas azules y zapatos negros. Tambien se notaba un collar negro con una especie de cruz de plata con un rubi incrustado colgando frente a su pecho.

La cuarta y ultima poseía cabello corto similar a la primera aunque con una tiara blanca sobre este. En esta ocasión sus ojos no desplegaban ningún tipo de emoción. Usando un curioso vestido negro hasta los muslos con un delantal blanco corto al frente, medias blancas hasta los muslos terminando en un par de zapatillas negras. Lo mas curioso eran sin embargo los grilletes con cadenas que tenia sujetos a las muñecas por encima de sus guantes blancos.

Algo que ambos chunin reconocían era que las cuatro poseían varios rasgos en común como lo era tener una piel clara, facciones delicadas y una gran belleza femenina.

Así como poseer llamativo cabello rosa y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

El único pensamiento que pasaba por sus cabezas era " _debo conocerlas de inmediato"_ al tiempo que salían de la estación de control y corrían hacia donde se encontraban. Omitiendo por completo el hecho de que las 4 venían rodeando al chico rubio junto a ellas.

-Guau, jamas pensé que me extrañarían tanto como para venir corriendo a saludarme, en verdad me conmueven- comento el joven con una sonrisa.

Naruto ahora vestía una camisa de estilo kung fu color verde oscuro en conjunto con un pantalón negro con franjas laterales blancas, una gabardina naranja oscuro abierta y sin mangas con llamas negras en el fondo de esta y un enorme pergamino en su espalda, su banda shinobi ahora era similar a la del sannin solo que con el símbolo de konoha y cinta negra. Su tipico cabello en punta ahora era un poco mas largo con mechones cubriendo parcialmente su frente y banda así como poseer una corta cola de caballo encrespada saliendo desde la nuca. Combinado todo eso con su nueva altura de 1.73m. y apariencia mas madura uno no creeria a simple vista que ese joven era el mismo chico hiperactivo que gritaba que seria Hokage hace 3 años.

Aunque nada de eso le importaba a los 2 chunin cuyo unico objetivo era conocer a las jovenes y hermosas pelirosas.

\- ¡Sean bienvenidas a Konoha hermosas señoritas!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo causando gracia en algunas de ellas aunque la chica de chaqueta verde rapidamente se oculto detras del rubio con nerviosismo.

Para ese momento la sonrisa de Naruto se habia vuelto una leve linea de aceptación. No importaba a donde fueran, la misma historia se repetia una y otra vez en el momento en que los hombres veian a sus acompañantes e intentaban coquetear con ellas. Ver a los 2 guardias tratando de invitarlas a conocer la villa o presumir sus logros no era nada nuevo, pero si el comentario de "nenas como ustedes deberian dejar a ese perdedor(Naruto) y estar con verdaderos hombres" se hacia presente, bueno, ciertamente alguien recibiria una lección dolorosa cortesia de dicho "perdedor".

Tratando de evitar llegar a ese punto el ojiazul finalmente decidio hablar- Muy bien, es suficiente- llamando la atencion de ambos- Por si no se han dado cuenta ellas vienen conmigo- decia en tono firme a la vez que giraba la cabeza un poco para ver a la chica oculta tras el- ¿Te encuentras bien Moka-chan?, espero que ellos no te hayan hecho sentir incomoda- pregunto con amabilidad.

\- Estoy bien Naruto-kun, es solo que me sorprendieron y me puse nerviosa- comento sacando la lengua con un guiño y dandose un leve coscorrón en la cabeza, causando que los guardias se sonrojaran con esa expresión de completa adorabilidad. Ignorando el efecto que tenia a su alrededor volteo a ver al rubio a los ojos- Aun asi, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi- comento con una verdadera sonrisa angelical, la cual ademas revelaba unos colmillos alargados.

\- Ciertamente son muy amables Naruto-san, al igual que todos los hombres que hemos visto en este viaje- comento con amabilidad la chica de vestido blanco con sus manos frente a ella para luego tomar una pose reflexiva con su brazo izquierdo en su abdomen que servia de apoyo a su brazo derecho y con el dedo indice de dicho brazo tocando sus labios- Aunque a veces no entiendo por que se van cuando les dices que venimos contigo- Se pregunto inocentemente, ignorante del verdadero motivo detras de esa "amabilidad" asi como de la leve aura asesina que en ocasiones usaba el Uzumaki.

\- Ya que por fin hemos llegado que tal si nos llevas al restaurante Ichiraku del que siempre nos hablas Naru-kun- comento la joven con el gorro conforme sujetaba el brazo del rubio- Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?- comento con un adorable puchero a la vez que lo colocaba entre sus pechos. Dicha accion causo envidia en los chunin presentes, aunque cambio rapidamente a sorpresa al ver lo que se movia detras de ella " _¿eso es una cola?"_ pensaron al ver una larga y delgada cola negra con punta en forma de corazón sobresaliendo de la parte baja de su espalda.

\- M..me encan...encantaria La...Lala-chan, pe...pero tenemos que _glup_ ir con baachan primero _-_ comento con cierto nerviosismo y sonrojado conforme sentia la suavidad de los atributos de la chica alrededor de su brazo. Nerviosismo que aumento al sentir su otro brazo atrapado tambien en la misma clase de suavidad, volteo rapidamente solo para ver a la chica de vestido negro con una leve sonrisa aunque sus ojos siguieran inexpresivos- Vi...Virgo-chan, ¿que estas...-

\- Supuse que con esto finalmente me castigaría Naruto-sama, he esperado mucho por ese glorioso momento y en verdad anhelo que este sea ese dia- comento con naturalidad y levantando la mirada para verlo al rostro, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos tenian cierto brillo que hacian que el sintiera un escalofrio en su espalda- El momento en que Naruto-sama me aplique dolorosos pero placenteros castigos mientras estoy amarrada y amordasada a su cama completamente indefensa usando solo mi ropa inte...- - YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A FORMAR PARTE DE TU FETICHE SADICO VIRGO-CHAN- grito completamente rojo el ojiazul ignorando que dos de las chicas tambien se sonrojaron con el anhelo de la doncella mientras que Lala solo se aferraba mas a el. Volteo una vez mas esta vez para explicar toda la situación a su "audiencia", los cuales en ese instante se encontraban tirados en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus narices y con una expresión pervertida en sus rostros.

\- Vi... Virgo-san, Lala-san, no... no permitire que sean las unicas que abra... abra... abrasen a Naruto-san- comento sonrojada pero con decision la joven de vestido blanco al tiempo que se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba de frente.

\- Es...Estelle-chan-

\- Ni... ni yo- respondio la ultima abrazandolo por la espalda.

\- Moka-chan-

Los chunin comenzaban a recuperarse solo para ver a Naruto tratando de entrar a la villa aun en medio de ese abrazo grupal, el golpe fulminante que los hizo perder sangre de nuevo fue ver a la chica de la chaqueta susurrarle algo al oido para despues acercar su rostro a su cuello y plantarle un gran "beso" en este.

" _Naruto, eres un bastardo muy suertudo_ " fueron sus ultimos pensamientos compartidos antes de caer en la inconciencia, otra vez.

...

El sannin, que a todo momento observo los hechos que pasaron frente a el solo cerro su libreta, ahora repleta de nuevas ideas al tiempo que veia a los jovenes alejarse " _Lo juro por kami, estos chicos son una verdadera mina de oro de inspiración"_ penso con una sonrisa mas que pervertida al tiempo que comenzaba a seguirlos.

Conforme caminaba su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al comenzar a recordar puntos clave que necesitaba discutir con Tsunade. Muchas cosas relacionadas con el joven Uzumaki, el viaje de entrenamiento y el legado de su familia. Varias relacionadas con las actividades de Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Pero sin duda los puntos mas importantes era la verdadera identidad y potencial de las chicas que llegaron con ellos.

El aun tenia problemas creyendolo y eso que estubo presente cuando sucedio, era obvio que su compañera y actual Hokage no le creeria ni una palabra y lo tomaria como una broma de mal gusto ó creeria que finalmente perdio la razon.

No podria culparla si eso hacia. Despues de todo no todos los dias conoces a 4 viajeras de otros mundos, 3 de las cuales ni siquiera son humanas.

Su momento de seriedad llego a su fin cuando escucho a su alumno reir junto con las chicas al ver a un ninja chocar de frente a un muro y caer bocabajo en un bote de basura, sin duda por estarlas observando mientras saltaba.

No tenia idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro a su ahijado y a esas chicas, pero de lo que podia estar seguro es que estaria lleno de momentos caoticos, vergonzosos y muchas mas ideas para su amado Icha-Icha.

Sin duda alguna un gran dia para regresar.

...

\- Oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el ojiazul tratando de contener la risa al ver al ninja aun atorado en el bote mientras seguia forcejeando y pataleando para salir, finalmente el rubio decidio tener compasión y empujo el bote con su pie para tirarlo al suelo.

Solo para quedar completamente en shock al ver de quien se trataba

\- ¿Iruka-sensei?-

 _Cough, cough-_ creo que.. _.cough_...me trague una... _cough._..cascara de.. _.bleugh._..si, una cascara de platano-

Naruto ahora en serio trataba de contener la risa, despues de todo no todos los dias veia a su antiguo sensei de la academia cubierto de basura y escupiendo una cascara de platano a sus pies.

El mencionado sensei solo dirigio su mirada hacia el rubio con molestia, especialmente al ver su pobre intento de ocultar su gracia. La razón de su actual apariencia de basurero no fue por ver a las chicas, sino por creer ver a cierto ex-alumno que habia dejado la villa hacia tres años.

\- Es de muy mala educación reirte de la desgracia ajena, sabes Naruto- decia a la vez que se quitaba una bolsa de papel del cabello

\- Lo lamento Iruka-sensei, pero no puede negar que fue muy gracioso verlo conocer de cara ese muro-

\- No seria tan gracioso si eso te hubiera pasado a ti- comento con un poco de molestia antes de observar a las acompañantes del rubio, las cuales le recordaban de inmediato a otra ex-alumna que tuvo en la academia... Claro, si uno ignoraba las figuras mas femeninas que poseian en comparación con ella. - ¿Naruto, quienes son ellas?-

\- Bueno, ellas son...-

\- ¿Naruto-niisan?- escucharon repentinamente a su lado.

Voltearon inmediatamente solo para encontrarse con los rostros de asombro y alegria de Konohamaru Sarutobi y sus compañeros y mejores amigos Moegi y Udon.

Asi como el rostro en shock de una joven mujer de cabello rosa corto y ojos verdes que no le quitaba la vista al rubio y mucho menos a quienes venian con el.

...

...

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura-chan- dijo finalmente el Uzumaki luego de un momento de absoluto silencio.

 **Se que** **el capitulo es algo corto pero creo que esto sirve mas como una introducción para conocer a los personajes y darse una idea de hacia donde se dirige esta historia.**

 **La idea es bastante simple y hasta podria considerarse cliche por la frecuencia con que aparecen, pero es algo que ha estado en mi cabeza por meses. Basicamente es sobre Naruto teniendo un harem... nada nuevo ya lo se.**

 **Pero hay una condición especial: Las miembros del harem deben tener 2 cosas en comun: 1.- Deben provenir de distintos mundos al de Naruto. y 2.- Deben poseer cabello rosa y ojos verdes.**

 **La idea se me vino a la mente luego de volver a jugar el videojuego Project x zone de 3ds y darme cuenta de la casi similitud fisica de Flynn, Yuri y Estelle con respecto a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, y eso me puso a pensar en como seria si Naruto a su regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento viniera acompañado de Estelle. Una idea que se fortalecio cuando lei el angel guardian de Kamen Rider Predator, una gran historia por cierto, se las recomiendo.**

 **Las chicas que pudieron ver son Estellise Sidos Heurassein(Estelle) de Tales of vesperia, Lala Satalin Deviluke de To love ru, Moka Akashiya(Omote) de Rosario+vampire y Virgo(Se que Virgo posee ojos azules pero hay que recordar que ella puede cambiar su apariencia de acuerdo al gusto de su contratista y ya que lo encuentra rodeado de chicas de ojos verdes decide complacerlo con ese detalle) de Fairy tail.**

 **Tambien planeo incluir a Sakura(soy un fan NaruSaku pero soy abierto a leer historias con bashing de ella pero sin que llegen a lo ridiculo o exagerado) pero eso seria mas a futuro ya que quiero crear un acercamiento lento y progresivo hacia Naruto y que la aleje de su obsesión con el Uchiha, asi como conocer y comenzar a formar lazos de amistad con las otras chicas.**

 **Aunque no sera facil.**

 **Tratare de enfocar el fic en romance y comedia con las interacciones de Naruto con las chicas asi como la aventura y el drama de la serie.**

 **Me despido y ruego por haber hecho un buen comienzo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien** , **despues de casi una semana aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia. Espero que les agrade y recuerden que cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar mi escritura sera apreciada.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 2_**

Pasaron unos pocos segundos desde su saludo para que su antigua compañera comenzara a reaccionar.

\- A mi tambien me da gusto volverte a ver Naruto- comento suavemente. Ciertamente la sorpresa de ver al rubio despues de 3 años fue muy grande, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta su nueva imagen y fisico. Nunca imagino que el chico hiperactivo y cabeza dura que recordaba hubiera cambiado tanto en esos años separados. Ciertamente se veia mas confiable, mas maduro, sin mencionar que su nuevo atuendo resaltaba su nueva y mas evidente musculatura.

...

...

" _PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO"_ penso mortificada ante esos pensamientos " _solo hay un chico en el que pienso de esa manera_ _"_ se dijo a si misma solo para bajar la cabeza con cierta tristeza. Decidio dejar de lado esos pensamientos enfocando su atención hacia las acompañantes del rubio que en esos momentos se encontraban observando todo silenciosamente solo para gruñir en su interior " _ademas_ ¿ _QUIENES SON ESAS CHICAS Y POR QUE SE PARECEN TANTO A MI?._ Grito mentalmente tratando de ignorar el hecho de que las 4 poseian mayor belleza y cuerpos mas femeninos que ella.

Solo para fallar monumentalmente.

\- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho a su lado solo para ver a su antiguo sensei Iruka mirandola con un poco de preocupación asi como aun cubierto de basura.

\- Si Iruka-sensei, es solo que no esperaba encontrarme con que Naruto viniera acompañado- contesto tratando de mantener una actitud calmada- por cierto, ¿quienes son?-.

\- No lo se, Naruto apenas me las iba a presentar- comento lo ultimo dirigiendo su mirada al Uzumaki.

\- Jejeje, tiene razon Iruka-sensei, ¿como pude olvidarlo?- respondio con una sonrisa boba y rascandose detras de la cabeza causando que las chicas presentes se sonrojaran ligeramente, aunque una de ellas lo negaria si se le llegaba a preguntar.

\- Vamos Naruto-niisan, dinos quienes son- decia Konohamaru aun con la emoción de que la persona a la que mas respeta(junto a su abuelo, que en paz descanse) hubiera regresado por fin a la aldea, fue en ese momento en que su rostro adopto una mueca picara ante la posible respuesta- ¿acaso son las novias que hiciste en el viaje niisan?- pregunto repentinamente.

Rapidamente se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba tan alejado de la verdad al ver las distintas reacciones de las chicas, que iban desde un leve sonrojo y cubrir su sonrisa con una mano(Estelle), una gran sonrisa radiante(Lala), un gran sonrojo que cubria con ambas manos(Moka) y una sonrisa picara y cierto brillo ligeramente perturbador en los ojos(Virgo).

Pero fue ver al rubio reir nerviosamente y levemente sonrojado lo que hizo que todos comenzaran a tener sus propias ideas.

Iruka no creia que las chicas fueran sus novias(o al menos eso queria creer) pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que eran muy cercanas al ojiazul. Estaba feliz de que Naruto tuviera mas personas importantes para el y con solo verlas se daba cuenta de que para ellas el rubio poseia la misma posición.

 _" Estoy muy feliz por ti Naruto"_ penso el instructor para si mismo.

Para Konohamaru y sus amigos era increible que todas esas hermosas chicas en verdad fueran las novias de su modelo a seguir. El joven Sarutobi observo una vez mas a las nuevas compañeras de su niisan y se pregunto si seguiria pensando en la pelirosa de Konoha... Aunque claro que no lo diria en voz alta. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la conocio hace 3 años y sabiendo quien era ahora su sensei era mas que obvio que no tenia ningun deseo de morir en el futuro proximo.

Y en cuanto a dicha pelirosa ella solo sentia una gran tristeza, lo cual se le hacia sumamente raro. Se supone que ella deberia estar feliz por el o al menos sentirse aliviada de que ahora ya no la buscaria para pedirle una cita. " _Esto es lo que siempre quise... Porque ahora que por fin sucede solo siento tristeza y una sensación de vacio en mi corazón_ " pensaba evitando revelar sus emociones en su rostro.

Sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando vieron al Uzumaki aclararse la garganta llamando la atención, notando que en esos breves momentos logro recuperar su compostura.

\- No son exactamente mis novias Konohamaru- respondio finalmente al joven genin- pero eso no significa que no tenga una relación con ellas, solo que es algo... complicado de explicar- añadio tratando de dar una razon de porque no lo habia negado.

Odiaba no poder decirles la verdad, sin embargo eso era lo mejor por el momento. Lo habia discutido con el pervertido hacia varios dias y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Revelar todo primero a Tsunade y despues de eso al resto de los equipos de su generación y senseis. Eso con el proposito de contar con suficiente apoyo para evitar posibles acciones que propusieran ya fueran los consejeros de la aldea o los concilios shinobi y civil.

Tomando en cuenta las fortalezas y habilidades que ellas poseian, no les sorprenderia que decidieran proponer incluirlas en algun programa de crianza para procrear futuros shinobis con dichas habilidades y poderes.

Si eso llegaba a pasar... Naruto ni siquiera queria imaginar lo que haria.

Todos veian como el ojiazul habia cerrado los ojos y comenzado a apretar sus puños con clara molestia, pero antes de que aumentara la joven de vestido blanco puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, lograndolo luego de unos segundos con la ayuda de sus compañeras que tambien se sumaron a ese gesto.

\- Si no te molesta Naruto-san, nosotras mismas nos presentaremos- decia Estelle de manera educada mientras veia como las otras asentian. Al ver como asentia se separo suavemente de el dirigiendo su atención a su audiencia y procediendo a hacer una leve reverencia- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Estellise Sidos Heurassein pero pueden llamarme Estelle, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos en el futuro- termino de manera respetuosa, logrando hacer que olvidaran la reacción de Naruto asi como sorprender a los presentes con sus modales y especialmente con su nombre completo.

Uno podria jurar que sonaba casi como realeza... Si supieran.

\- Mo... Moka Akashiya, espero tambien que podamos ser amigos- decia con un poco de nerviosismo y tocando sus dedos indice de manera similar a cierta Hyuga que conocian.

Aun le costaba trabajo relacionarse con personas nuevas.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Lala, Lala Satalin Deviluke y se que seremos grandes amigos- exclamo con animo y una gran sonrisa.

Sin duda causando muchas impresiones... Muchas de ellas gracias a su vestimenta y cola, la cual asumian era tan solo un adorno extravagante.

\- Mi nombre es Virgo, y es un gusto conocerlos- dijo con sencillez y con su mirada inexpresiva.

A todos les cayo una gota de sudor por la cabeza por su muy particular presentación.

\- Es un gusto conocer...- trato de decir Iruka solo para quedarse con la palabra en la boca al ser interrumpido por Lala.

\- Casi lo olvido, Peke-chan, tu tambien tienes que presentarte-

Para los presentes excepto el rubio y 3 de las 5 pelirosas en el lugar eso les causo una gran confusión, ¿quien era esa persona Peke-chan de quien hablaba?, ¿donde estaba? y ¿porque seguia con la mirada hacia arriba observando su muy peculiar gorro?.

Ninguna de las posibles ideas que tenian los hubiera preperado para lo siguiente que escucharon.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peke y sirvo a Lala-sama\- escucharon decir al gorro...

...

...

Asi es, al gorro, el cual tenia una voz algo infantil y femenina.

Tanto Iruka, los miembros del equipo Ebisu asi como la joven Haruno se encontraban con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos de la impresión. Uno se preguntaria porque, si despues de todo conviven en ocasiones con animales con la capacidad de hablar. Bueno, una cosa son los animales y otra muy distinta son las prendas de vestir.

\- ¿Ese... ese gorro...acaba de... de... de hablar?- pregunto Konohamaru mientras el y su equipo seguian pellizcandose pensando que se trataba de un sueño a la vez que Iruka y Sakura repetian una y otra vez kai conforme hacian lo mismo con el sello de manos para liberarse de genjutsus.

\- Peke-chan no es solo un gorro, es un robot-disfraz multiproposito que yo misma invente- dijo Lala con orgullo en su voz.

" _¿Que es un robot?"_ era lo unico que se preguntaban.

\- Miren la hora que es, Baachan ya nos esta esperando y no quiero hacerla enojar por ser inpuntual- dijo rapidamente Naruto mientras creaba 3 clones y juntos cargaban a una chica respectivamente en estilo novia, causando nuevamente una repetición de sus reacciones anteriores a la pregunta de ser las novias del rubio- nos vemos luego, adios-

\- Naruto, espe... - fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir su ex-compañera antes de que se moviera a gran velocidad por los techos y desapareciera de la vista de todos.

\- Guau, niisan es muy rapido ahora- comento Konohamaru asombrado junto a sus compañeros antes de voltear a ver a Iruka, tratando a todo instante de no reir- sera mejor que nos retiremos, Ebisu-sensei debe de estarse preguntando donde estamos y si no nos apresuramos nos hara tomar la mision de capturar a ese maldito gato infernal como castigo- añadio con un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda antes de salir corriendo junto con su equipo al punto de reunión.

\- Yo tambien me retiro, principalmente por el hecho de que necesito un baño- dijo el instructor tratando de retirarse con la dignidad que le permitia estar cubierto de basura, asi como mantener la vista siempre al frente.

No mas mirar a los lados cuando se saltan edificios.

Sakura solo se quedo alli, tratando de comprender que era lo que habia pasado. Pero lo unico que entendia era que su antiguo compañero habia encontrado el cariño y afecto que siempre busco en ella en esas chicas _._ Finalmente decidio en contra de ir a la torre de la Hokage e ir a su casa, con el unico proposito de aclarar sus pensamientos.

...

" _Eso estuvo demasiado cerca"_ pensaba el rubio conforme seguia saltando por los techos junto con sus clones y las chicas en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento Naru-kun, olvide por completo que no debo mencionar a Peke-chan, perdoname por favor- escucho a su derecha para ver a Lala en los brazos de su clon con tristeza en su rostro.

\- No fue su culpa Lala-sama, yo debi de guardar silencio y no responder. Si alguien debe pedir perdon soy yo\- dijo el robot-atuendo desde el gorro.

\- Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada, tan solo fue un accidente causado sin ninguna malicia- comento con suavidad haciendo sentir mejor a la joven afligida- solo recuerden tener mas cuidado en el futuro, al menos hasta hablar con Baachan- agrego mirandolas a todas.

\- De acuerdo- dijeron las 4 a la vez.

Siguieron avanzando de esa manera por unos momentos hasta que Virgo hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Alguien a visto a Ero-sennin-sama?-

...

Dicho sannin se encontraba justamente en el lugar al que se dirigian. Despues de ver el encuentro de su alumno con su antiguo sensei, ex-compañera de equipo y amigos decidio seguir de frente y tratar de preparar a Tsunade para el futuro encuentro con el rubio y las chicas... Pero ahora solo se arrepentia de esa decisión ya que en ese mismo momento estaba tratando de calmar a una muy molesta Hokage que exigia saber acerca del chico que veia como a un hijo.

\- ¿DONDE ESTA?- pregunto tratando de controlar su temperamento y no mandar al hospital a su pervertido compañero... Sin embargo si lo que habia escrito en el papel en su mano era cierto entonces lo mataria, aprenderia el edo-tensei de Orochimaru para traerlo de vuelta y poder matarlo de nuevo.

\- Te juro que viene en camino, tan solo se detuvo a conversar con unos amigos- respondio muy nervioso dicho pervertido, rogando mentalmente salir de alli con sus huesos y su hombria(principalmente su hombria) intactos.

\- Bien, te creo- contesto la rubia mas calmada para alivio del peliblanco que creia que sus ruegos habian sido escuchados... Tristemente no fue asi, tan solo era la calma previa a la tempestad- ahora !ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTO DE QUE VIENE ACOMPAÑADO DE SU PROPIO HAREM!- exclamo estampando una hoja en su escritorio y despedazandolo en el proceso. Solo necesito ver el rostro aterrado de su compañero para saber que la hoja no mentia, por lo cual se lanzo furiosa sobre el haciendo que el sannin pervertido casi se hiciera encima al ver esa furia dirijida hacia el.

Shizune solo veia con miedo como su maestra procedia a darle una golpiza al pervertido mientras sostenia en sus brazos a su cerdo mascota" _pobre Jiraiya-sama... pero ya que es verdad ese reporte entonces yo tambien añadire un par de golpes por corromper a Naruto-kun"_ penso de manera firme escuchando los gritos de dolor del sannin.

\- ¡EN LA CARA NO, EN LA CARA NO!... ¡AAAAHHHH!... ¡EN LA CARA, EN LA CARA, POR KAMI-SAMA EN EL CIELO DAMELO EN LA CARA!-

\- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO COMO HOMBRE!-

A pesar de los gritos de dolor y furia Shizune logro escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina. Ignorando de momento el castigo del pervertido se acerco a esta y procedio a abrirla.

Siendo un torso cubierto por una camisa verde lo primero en entrar en su campo de visión.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Shizune-neesan- escucho una voz mas madura de lo que recordaba. Miro levemente hacia arriba para encontral la vista de 2 ojos azules como zafiros que solo reconocia en una persona.

\- Na... ¿Naruto?, ¿en verdad eres tu?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta al ver el enorme cambio en el Uzumaki.

\- Asi es Shizune-neesan, soy y...- no pudo terminar su presentación al ver la posición en la que estaban ambos sannin: Tsunade con el sofa de la oficina sobre su cabeza para apalear a Jiraiya con el... Otra vez.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la Hokage mientras bajaba el sofa y volteaba a verlo-¿En verdad eres tu Naruto?- pregunto con su furia disminuyendo rapidamente al ver su nueva apariencia.

Una apariencia que queria hubiera sido influenciada por la dieta especial que le dio al joven Uzumaki antes de partir en su viaje.

Comer solo ramen no es suficiente para cubrir las demandas nutricionales de un joven en pleno desarrollo.

\- Si Baachan, soy yo- contesto con una sonrisa que acabo rapidamente con la furia restante de la mujer de grandes atributos. Volteo a la entrada de su oficina para ver al supuesto harem del joven rubio solo para quedarse callada al notar los rasgos distintivos que compartian con su aprendiz mas joven.

Solo Naruto encontraria varias chicas con esas caracteristicas tan unicas siendo que las posibilidades para eso son muy... " _Tal vez deberia considerar llevar conmigo a Naruto a mi proximo viaje a los casinos_ " penso repentinamente la sannin con una sonrisa de miedo.

\- No sabia que llegariamos en un gran momento- dijo Virgo atrayendo la atención de los presentes mientras observaba la forma golpeada y sucia del sannin en el suelo- Ero-sennin-sama sin duda es afortunado de tener a una mujer capaz de darle esa clase de maravillosos castigos- añadio con verdadera emoción en su rostro y estrellas en lugar de ojos causando que les cayera una gota de sudor por la cabeza a todos.

\- ¿Creen que siga... ya saben... vivo?- pregunto de manera nerviosa Moka ignorando el tan conocido fetiche de la doncella y observando al mentor de Naruto-kun aun en el suelo.

\- Claro que sigo... ugh, vivo- exclamo el pervertido levantandose con algo de dificultad " _Tsunade-hime ciertamente esta molesta... y siendo sincero no puedo culparla"_ penso Jiraiya adolorido.

Normalmente luego de hacerla enojar tendria que esperar un par de dias hasta que dejara de estarlo y pedirle "amablemente" que lo curara. Y por "amable" se traducia a suplicarselo de rodillas por horas.

Normalmente esa era la rutina, sin embargo en esta ocasión contaba con el apoyo de la joven e inocente Estelle.

\- Estelle, ¿podrias ayudarme por favor?- pidio amablemente a la joven.

\- Hai Jiraiya-sama- contesto positivamente, solo para dejar con la boca y ojos completamente abiertos a la Hokage y su asistente al ver lo que esa joven pelirosa hacia.

Canalizando un extraño circulo de luz a sus pies con sellos que jamas habian visto en sus vidas y una leve aura dorada que salia de este, la joven murmuraba unas cuantas palabras antes de terminar con dos palabras fuertes y claras.

_First aid_

Al siguiente momento el circulo y la luz se desvanecieron, solo para aparecer alrededor del sannin y, para sorpresa de ambas mujeres vieron como todas y cada una de sus heridas se curaban en un parpadeo.

\- Muchas gracias Estelle, no se como el gaki y yo hubieramos sobrevivido sin ti- dijo mientras movia sus extremidades complacido de ya no sentir dolor alguno.

\- No... no hay de que Jiraiya-sama- respondio ligeramente apenada.

\- ¿Como... co... es decir... eso es... no deberia... posible?- trataba de articular preguntas la rubia Hokage al ver lo que creia debia ser imposible.

Curación instantanea a distancia.

En todos sus años de experiencia medica habia descubierto muchas formas en las que podia curar ese tipo de heridas sin ningun problema, sin embargo todas esas tecnicas requerian unos cuantos minutos de tratamiento asi como contacto directo con el paciente.

Descubrir a alguien que no solo era capaz de curar heridas en un instante, sino tambien sin siquiera tocar al paciente era algo que hasta ese momento se consideraba imposible.

"¿ _Como lo hizo?"_ era el unico pensamiento de la mujer de gran busto.

Incluso su asistente no se encontraba en mejores condiciones para responder a eso, especialmente si se consideraba como abria y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua.

Naruto veia eso con un poco de gracia, pero a la vez con preocupación. La buena noticia es que ahora ambas mujeres estarian mas inclinadas a creerles a Ero-sennin y a el la verdad sobre ellas, la mala noticia es que no tenian idea de como lo tomarian.

Solo habia una forma de averiguarlo.

\- Baachan, Shizune-neesan, hay algo que tenemos que contarles-

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y recuerden comentar si tienen alguna critica constructiva.**

 **Tambien quisiera decir algo: Luego de varios dias de pensarlo detenidamente y varias ideas locas que se me vinieron a la mente decidi ampliar las opciones para el harem.**

 **No piensen que voy a poner a cualquier chica, solo que decidi hacer lo que hice con Virgo.**

 **Esto es, que solo considerare a chicas de cabello rosado, ya sean de manga, anime, videojuegos, etcetera. Y el unico rasgo que cambiare en cada una de ellas sera el color de sus ojos a verde.** **Ya sea por la excusa de viaje entre dimensiones, portales de alta tecnologia o de magia, etcetera. Asi que ya saben, si tienen alguna pelirosa favorita solo tienen que nombrarla así como darme razones y puntos de referencia para tomarla en cuenta.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una semana algo dificil para mi: perdi mi billetera con mis identificaciones, algo de dinero y tarjetas de banco(ya tramite varias identificaciones, solo tenia 200 pesos en ella y di de baja y repuse las tarjetas del banco), un calor infernal en toda la peninsula ademas de sufrir un golpe de calor que me dejo en cama por 1 dia. Aun asi me di tiempo para seguir con el fic. Espero que les agrade y recuerden que cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar mi escritura sera apreciada.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 3**_

\- Baachan, Shizune-neesan, lo que estamos a punto de revelarles no es ninguna mentira, una broma o incluso algun tipo de demencia. Lo que diremos es la completa y absoluta verdad- comento con convicción tanto en su porte como en su voz, causando sorpresa en ambas mujeres que nunca imaginaron que verian al rubio actuar de esa manera. Tambien se sorprendieron al ver al sannin peliblanco activar sellos especiales en la habitación para garantizar verdadera privacidad.

Al terminar solo vio a su joven alumno, el cual asintio junto con el a la vez- empezare contando como conoci a Estelle-chan, ya que ella fue la primera que aparecio en el viaje- al ver como ambas espectadoras aceptaban la idea decidio empezar- todo comenzo hace 8 meses, cerca de la frontera entre el pais del viento y el de la tierra-

 _Flashback_

Los ultimos meses para el rubio se podian traducir en 3 simples palabras: doloroso y brutal. Luego de que Ero-sennin intentara modificar el sello que contenia al Kyuubi en su interior con el proposito de disponer de mas chakra de este y terminara horriblemente mal, el sannin tuvo una revelación: ¿Como queria que el joven Uzumaki utilizara el poder del zorro cuando no era capaz de usar su propio poder apropiadamente?.

Asi fue como Jiraiya decidio entrenar mucho mas duramente al chico, no solo en ejercicios fisicos y mentales, sino tambien en su control de chakra y tecnicas ninja. Actualmente dicho chico se encontraba escalando la saliente de un acantilado sin usar chakra, usando unicamente pantalones negros, con pesas en brazos y piernas y un sello de gravedad dibujado en su torso descubierto.

" _Maldito seas Ero-sennin, eres un enfermo sadico"_ pensaba el rubio apretando los dientes con molestia y cansancio conforme seguia subiendo sujetandose a las rocas que sobresalian en la saliente. Lo ultimo que queria era mirar abajo, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que dicho fondo consistia de rocas afiladas apuntando verticalmente al cielo.

\- ¡VAMOS GAKI, APENAS VAS A MEDIO CAMINO, TODAVIA TE FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR A LA CIMA!- escucho gritar al nombrado sadico desde el fondo del precipicio en un pequeño claro en medio de ese alfiletero de roca.

\- ¡PUDRETE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito en respuesta el ojiazul dirigiendo su mirada molesta al sannin por unos pocos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MOCOSO!¡HAHAHAHA!- respondio el hombre peliblanco con humor.

Naruto decidio ignorar eso y seguir adelante. Sabia que el pervertido estaba alli abajo para evitar que cayera a una horrible muerte por empalamiento, y gracias a Kami por eso, ya que en el transcurso de su entrenamiento actual Jiraiya habia salvado su trasero 6 veces hasta ahora. Tratando de evitar perder su concentración de nuevo siguio subiendo con el unico pensamiento de que este era su ultimo entrenamiento del dia una vez que lo completara.

Luego de 4 caidas y 2 horas despues el joven Uzumaki se encontraba tirado en el pequeño claro del campamento completamente agotado, algo que ciertamente se estaba volviendo una nueva constante en su vida.

Malditas pesas y sellos de gravedad.

\- Nada mal chico, tan solo te tomo 5 horas en tu primer intento, asi como 10 caidas. Esperemos que mañana puedas reducir eso a la mitad- comento con una sonrisa burlona sentado sobre una piedra observandolo

\- ¿LA MITAAAGGGGHHHH- trato de gritar, pero incluso usar su voz le dolia.

\- Descansa, te lo ganaste por hoy- dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco- en cuanto a mi creo que ire a ese lindo pueblo al pie de la montaña por información- añadio conforme se retiraba del lugar.

Agotado, con cada musculo de su cuerpo adolorido y con trabajo para hablar solo se quedo en el suelo, rogando mentalmente que su pervertido sensei le faltara el respeto a un grupo de mujeres, y estas furiosas decidieran golpearlo hasta el cansancio, si era en la entrepierna mejor.

Pero a pesar de eso se sentia feliz. Este era el tipo de entrenamiento que siempre imagino cuando se entero de quien lo entrenaria, seguro, era doloroso como el infierno pero sin duda ya comenzaba a ver y sentir los resultados.

Solo siguio tirado en ese pequeño claro observando el ahora cielo nocturno y las estrellas que resplandecian como gemas en este " _me pregunto si los chicos en Konoha estan viendo lo mismo que yo"_ penso con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que al principio no noto la pequeña esfera de luz que aparecio repentinamente, flotando suavemente a varios centimetros de el y del suelo, pero la noto de inmediato cuando esta se expandio rapidamente provocando un fuerte fulgor de luz cagadora.

" _¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!"_ grito mentalmente cerrando los ojos ya que no podia mover sus brazos para taparse con ellos, cuando los abrio de nuevo se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver la figura que se revelo cuando la luz se desvanecio... aunque tambien podia atribuirse al intenso dolor que sentia al hablar.

"¿ _Sakura-chan?"_ se pregunto mentalmente al ver a la chica que surgio de esa extraña esfera de luz y notando especialmente el parecido que poseia con su antigua compañera de equipo, pero pronto vio que no era un parecido exacto, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta su curiosa forma de vestir y la figura mas femenina que ella poseia.

Observo como la chica veia con confusión los alrededores antes de fijar su vista en el y tomar un semblante de preocupación, al instante se acerco rapidamente a el para arrodillarse a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto aun mirandolo detenidamente pero con gentileza en sus ojos, lo cual llamo mucho la atención del rubio.

\- Ado... adolorido- logro responder con una voz baja y rasposa, preguntandose quien era esa chica y de donde habia aparecido.

\- Dejame ayudarte- respondio suavemente al instante en que se ponia de pie y comenzaba a murmurar palabras, permitiendo al rubio ver como aparecia un circulo de luz rodeandola a sus pies.

"¿ _QUE DEMO...?"_ penso en shock al ver eso. Su sorpresa aun no habia acabado cuando noto como la luz se desvanecia y repentinamente era ahora el quien era rodeado por esta. Y ciertamente llego a limites extraordinarios cuando noto la falta de dolor y cansancio que hasta hace apenas unos segundos estaban dolorosamente presentes en su cuerpo.

"¿ _Que fue lo que hizo?"_ pensaba conforme se levantaba y veia sus manos sin ningun tipo de herida y sentir su cuerpo sin dolor. Recordando a la joven que lo curo volteo a verla, solo para observarla con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada calida, haciendo que el corazón del ojiazul palpitara mas rapido y sus mejillas se enrojecieran" _hermosa"_ era el unico pensamiento que ahora tenia. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, asi como recuperar un poco de compostura para poder hablar nuevamente- gracias por ayudarme, en verdad te lo agradesco- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ella.

\- No es necesario, solo me da alegria verte recuperado de lo que te haya pasado- respondio con una leve reverencia tambien.

Al escuchar esa ultima parte el rubio no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta- ¿porque me ayudaste?-

La chica solo lo miro con cierta confusión antes de responder dicha pregunta- porque necesitabas ayuda, estabas lastimado y decidi curarte- dijo como si fuera lo mas comun en el mundo.

\- ¿Solo asi?, ¿no tienes alguna razon o motivo para haberlo hecho?- cuestiono con genuina curiosidad. Una gran y dolorosa verdad en el mundo shinobi es que si recibes apoyo o ayuda es porque siempre existen motivos y razones ocultas detras de dicha acción, ya sean posibles futuras alianzas, obtención de información de enemigos en comun o incluso ganar la confianza de un posible objetivo a eliminar.

Y aunque para el sus propias razones al ayudar a las personas sean desinteresadas, eso no significa que sea completamente ignorante de como funciona el sistema del mundo shinobi. Otra de las cosas que le ha enseñado su pervertido sensei en los ultimos meses.

Ella solo lo vio con rareza antes de decir algo que lo dejo mudo-¿debo tener alguna razón para ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten?- pregunto con completa sinceridad tomando una pose reflexiva mientras tocaba sus labios con su dedo indice.

"¿ _Quien es esta chica?"_ fue lo unico que cruzo por su mente al darse cuenta de que la joven frente a el realmente podria ser la mejor actriz del mundo ó podria ser la chica mas inocente que haya conocido.

Y si era franco consigo mismo, no sabia cual de las 2 posibilidades era mas aterradora.

Si ella en verdad era una actriz era extremadamente buena, ya que daba esa aura de inocencia y confianza a tan solo unos pocos minutos de conocerla.

Si ella en verdad era tan inocente... era una suerte que el fuera la primera persona que encontro. Sin duda cosas horribles le hubieran ocurrido si se hubiera encontrado con bandidos ó ninjas renega...

 _"A todo esto. ¿Como llego aqui?"_ se pregunto repentinamente recordando la esfera de luz que salio de la nada. Cuando se lo pregunto esperaba todo tipo de respuestas, aunque ni en sus mas locos y descabellados sueños hubiera imaginado la respuesta de ella.

\- Oh, bueno, llegue aqui por medio de un libro magico- contesto con voz baja.

\- ¿Un libro magico?- pregunto incredulo el rubio.

Flashback interrumpido.

\- ¿Un libro magico?, ¿a que se refiere con un libro magico Naruto?- cuestiono tambien la sannin tratando de comprender la historia que le estaban contando.

Tsunade Senju a lo largo de toda su vida(la cual era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba su apariencia fisica... Por supuesto nadie poseia el valor de decirselo a la cara y si era asi dicho individuo de gran valor terminaria conectado a un respirador artificial) habia escuchado todo tipo de historias que iban desde lo mas increible y extraordinario hasta lo mas absurdo y ridiculo.

Todavia no sabia en que categoria debia colocar la historia que acababan de contar el viejo pervertido y su alumno, pero sin duda alguna era hasta ahora la mas original que jamas hubiera escuchado.

El hecho de haber visto de primera mano como su compañero fue curado en un instante sin que siquiera la curadora se acercara a el era lo unico que evitaba que llamara a los amables hombres de blanco que los llevarian a su nuevo hogar donde cada habitación contaba con paredes blancas y acolchonadas.

\- Lo unico que se le ocurrio a Ero-sennin cuando regreso y escucho la historia es que probablemente dicho libro poseia una especie de sello de transporte, el cual fue activado cuando lo leyo Estelle-chan- respondio el rubio

\- ¿Bueno?, ¿y de donde fue transportada esta joven?, en todos mis viajes jamas he visto ropa similar a la que ella usa- cuestiono la mujer rubia luego de verla por un instante.

Solo vio como su compañero y alumno se rascaban nerviosamente la cabeza evitando hacer contacto visual con ella- bueno, esta es la parte dificil de creer hime- dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de sus dos oyentes- la joven Estelle proviene de otro mundo completamente distinto al nuestro, un mundo que ella llama Terca Lumireis-

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio mientras la Hokage y su asistente asimilaban la información recibida, si eso era verdad eso significaria que... -¿estas diciendo que esta chica es una alienigena?-

\- Asi es, pero ademas de eso tambien esta el hecho de que es una princesa- dijo repentinamente el ojiazul.

-¡¿PRINCESA?!- Gritaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

\- Si, sin duda mi reacción fue muy similar a la suya cuando lo supe- añadio Naruto con humor.

Flashback reanudado.

-¡¿PRINCESA?!- grito el joven Uzumaki al escuchar esa parte. Despues de que la joven frente a el le contara la historia de como encontro ese misterioso libro en la libreria del palacio real, lo leyera y terminara junto a el usando su ropa de viaje vino la pregunta de como tenia acceso a dicha libreria, ya que si tenia experiencia en algo es que no cualquiera podia entrar a ese tipo de lugares debido a los objetos ó información de incalculable valor pertenecientes a los gobernantes que vivian en dicho palacio. Fue cuando la chica pelirosa se presento educadamente como Estellise Sidos Heurassein, princesa de un imperio del que jamas habia escuchado, asi como ser una candidata a convertirse en emperatriz de mencionado imperio.

No sabia mucho acerca de las posiciones sociales tras esa clase de titulos, pero estaba muy seguro de que emperatriz es un puesto que esta muy por encima de Hokage, tal vez igualando ó incluso superando el titulo de Daimyo. Disculpandose rapidamente por el hecho de que le habia levantado la voz, asi como tratar de asimilar la idea de que ella fuera miembro de la realeza decidio hacer varias observaciones que tenia en la mente desde el momento en que se presento- no se como decirte esto, pero jamas he escuchado del imperio del que me estas hablando. Ademas, si apareciste aqui gracias a un libro magico, ¿donde esta?-

De inmediato se arrepintio de haber hecho esa pregunta, ya que esta causo una rapida transformación en el rostro de la inocente chica que paso de serenidad a preocupación en un instante.

Observo como ella estaba a punto de decirle algo solo para quedarse callada a la vez que recordaba finalmente dicho libro, lo busco con su mirada por todo el lugar, pero al no verlo por ninguna parte comenzo a entrar en panico- el libro... el libro deberia... deberia estar... estar...- trataba de decir con una mano en su boca para controlar su respiración entrecortada asi como tratar de contener sus lagrimas al darse cuenta finalmente de la seriedad de su situación actual.

Naruto si era sincero, le dolia verla en esa condición ya que ahora no habia ningun rastro de la alegre e inocente pelirosa que lo ayudo a cambio de nada.

Bueno, Naruto Uzumaki no lo dejaria de ese modo.

Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba, se coloco frente a ella y antes de que le dijera cualquier cosa la abrazo con gentileza pero a la vez con firmeza, causando una gran sorpresa y un enorme sonrojo en la joven perdida.

Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio para tranquilizarla.

Siguieron asi por un par de minutos hasta que ella comenzo a relajarse. Al darse cuenta de que su idea habia funcionado el se separo levemente de ella solo para verla directamente a sus enrojecidos ojos verdes por las lagrimas - no sigas llorando Estelle-chan, te prometo que te ayudare a regresar a tu hogar, y cuando prometo algo, es una promesa para toda la vida- dijo con convicción en sus palabras- ademas tu me ayudaste a cambio de nada, es justo que ahora yo te regrese el favor- añadio con una sonrisa causando que ella solo se sonrojara mas asi como llevar una mano a su pecho, tratando de frenar el rapido palpitar de su ahora acelerado corazón.

\- ¿Es... Estelle-chan?- fue lo unico que logro preguntar.

\- Bueno, tu nombre es muy largo y algo complicado de recordar, asi que pense en acortarlo un poco- respondio rascandose levemente la cabeza- lamento si eso te ofen... -

\- Para nada, gracias por ayudarme... perdona, pero nunca me dijiste tu nombre- comento ya mejor aunque desconociera el nombre del joven frente a ella.

El rubio comprendio que la unica razon por la que no se presento fue por que ella se habia presentado primero, y luego de la revelación de estar frente a una princesa simplemente lo olvido- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha-

Tan solo se seco las lagrimas en sus mejillas antes de sonreir a la persona frente a ella- mucho gusto Naruto-san y te agradesco la ayuda que me ofreces-.

Flashback terminado

\- Asi fue como conoci a Estelle-chan- termino de decir el joven ojiazul ante la Hokage y su asistente. Ambas observaron como la joven Estelle se acercaba al rubio para abrazarlo con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos, agradeciendole el apoyo que le ofrecio. Las otras chicas mantenian su distancia, reconociendo que este era un momento de confort para ella.

Para la sannin rubia una de sus mas grandes preocupaciones es que el joven Uzumaki fuera corrompido por el pervertido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era un miedo infundado. Shizune tenia el mismo miedo que su maestra, pero ahora ambas mujeres podian respirar tranquilas.

\- Debo decir que la aparición de Estelle fue una verdadera bendición de los cielos- ambas escucharon al sannin pervertido comentar y por increible que paresca sin tener en sus manos su libreta de ideas- gracias a sus habilidades curativas pude intensificar mas el entrenamiento del gaki, sin mencionar que despues de un pequeño viaje a un spa unas semanas despues ella se volvio una excelente masajista- añadio lo ultimo con una leve risa pervertida.

Parece que no.

\- ¿Quieren explicar eso?- pregunto la rubia mientras tronaba sus nudillos y mirando a ambos hombres conforme liberaba instinto asesino sobre ambos.

\- Juro que no es lo que piensas Baachan- comento rapidamente al ver esa imagen aterradora- te contare toda la historia en otro momento pero puedo decir con total sinceridad que no sucedio ni sucede nada pervertido con los masajes de Estelle-chan-.

\- Asi es, solo los aprendi para ayudar a Naruto-san a relajarse- añadio la joven.

Tsunade acepto esa respuesta principalmente por la pequeña interacción de hace unos momentos, asi como recordar la parte acerca de la promesa de ayudarla a regresar a su hogar en el mundo de Terca...

\- Naruto, ¿como planeas ayudarla a regresar a otro mundo?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

El mencionado joven solo se rasco la cabeza asi como reir nerviosamente al escuchar eso- bueno, la verdad es que cuando nos revelo que venia de otro mundo tanto Ero-sennin como yo no teniamos ni idea de que hacer- dijo antes de enfocar su mirada en cierta joven en particular- claro que todo eso cambio cuando conoci a Lala-chan y averigue quien es en realidad-

Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra voltearon a donde veia el ojiazul para ver a otra de las chicas, esta vez a la que usaba un extraño gorro en conjunto con un igual extraño atuendo. En cuanto vieron la cola que se movia tras ella Tsunade creia saber la respuesta- adivinare, ¿ella es la princesa alienigena del imperio de otro mundo tambien?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- De hecho ella es... - trato de responder el peliblanco solo para ser interrumpido por la mencionada pelirosa.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke y provengo del planeta Deviluke- se presento animadamente.

\- ¿Planeta Deviluke?, ¿acaso eres la princesa de todo un planeta?- pregunto en shock la Hokage junto con su asistente.

\- De hecho papi gobierna toda la galaxia, asi que eso me convierte en la futura gobernante de...-

THUD, THUD.

No pudo continuar ya que ambas mujeres acababan de caer al suelo inconcientes. Tan solo las observo por un instante antes de voltear a ver al resto de los presentes con total confusión en el rostro- ¿fue algo que dije?-.

...

En el mismo lugar donde Naruto y Estelle se encontraron por primera vez hacia varios meses una pequeña esfera de luz hizo acto de presencia, la cual rapidamente se expandio y cubrio todo en luz cegadora.

Al desvanecerse se podia ver a un joven de cabello rubio usando un extraño traje azul con botas y guantes de metal blanco protegiendo sus brazos y piernas asi como portar una espada y escudo en su persona.

Observo sus alrededores por unos breves instantes antes de asegurarse de que el objeto que le permitiria regresar a salvo estuviera presente. Al ver que asi era comenzo a caminar en una sola dirección, esperando encontrar alguna villa o aldea donde pudiera obtener información util acerca de donde se encontraba antes de proseguir con su verdadera misión: rescatar a la desaparecida princesa Estellise de este extraño y sin duda peligroso mundo.

" _Lo juro por mi honor de caballero imperial"_ penso con convicción el joven capitan Flynn Scifo mientras se adentraba en ese nuevo mundo paso a paso.

 **Como ya habran notado decidi comenzar a introducir a otros personajes de los mundos de los que provienen las chicas en la historia, eso no quiere decir que todos y cada uno estaran presentes. A lo maximo seran 2 o tal vez 3 por mundo(con algunas excepciones por supuesto).**

 **Los proximos capitulos seran sobre como conocio a cada una de las otras chicas, tratando de hacer que dichos encuentros sean un poco mas imaginativos en lugar de solo hacer copy-paste de las obras originales y cambiar nombres.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luego de varias semanas finalmente estoy de regreso con otro capitulo.**

 **...**

 **Ciertamente escribir un fanfic es mas dificil de lo que creia, especialmente cuando se combinan diversos factores que impiden que uno se pueda enfocar y concentrar adecuadamente. Ahora tengo un nuevo y enorme respeto por aquellos autores que suben sus capitulos casi semanalmente asi como empatia por aquellos que tardan incluso años en hacerlo.**

 **...**

 **No quiere decir que antes no lo tenia, solo que ahora es mas grande.**

 **Dejando eso de lado de momento aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.** **Espero que les agrade y recuerden que cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar mi escritura sera apreciada.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 4_**

\- Ya lleva mas de 10 minutos inconciente- comento con preocupación Estelle conforme seguia observando la figura de la Hokage recostada en el sillon de su oficina junto con todos los presentes.

Habian pasado varios minutos desde la revelación de Lala como la heredera de un imperio galactico asi como el desmayo de ambas mujeres al saberlo. Shizune fue la primera en recuperarse asi como ser la que actualmente checaba a su maestra y figura materna(eso ultimo debido al hecho de ella siempre estaba para apoyarla y creer en ella... aunque siempre terminaran huyendo de los cobradores de casinos y salas de juegos).

\- Estara bien, solo necesita unos minutos mas de descanso- contesto la pelinegra con un suspiro aun tratando de asimilar la información revelada sin mencionar que aun faltaba escuchar la historia de 3 de ellas.

Sin duda alguna necesitaria varias botellas de sake para asimilar todo eso.

\- Ya habria despertado si hubieran seguido mi idea- comento de manera neutral Virgo desde donde se encontraba. Atada de manos y piernas en el suelo.

\- Y ya te dije que eso no pasaria, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que Baa-chan nos hubiera hecho si le arrojaramos un cubo de agua helada mientras estaba incon... - respondio el rubio recordando la razon de la actual posición de la pelirosa en el suelo antes de tener una epifania con respecto a la idea de la chica- ese era tu plan no es asi, Baa-chan descargaria su furia sobre mi y una vez que tu convenientemente revelaras que fue tu idea ella haria que yo te castigara, ¿no es asi Virgo-chan?-

\- He sido una chica muy mala Naruto-sama, merezco ser castigada- comento con su sonrisa y brillo en los ojos al tiempo que se acomodaba de tal forma en que terminara alzando su bien definida retaguardia y la meneara levemente para llamar la atención de su amo, y, gracias a la falda corta que utilizaba permitirle a el y a los presentes observar sus pantis blancas, causando un enorme sonrojo en el ojiazul, una nueva idea para el peliblanco que estaba anotando en su libreta y varios sonrojos de las otras chicas presentes al imaginarse ellas mismas en la misma posición en que se encontraba la doncella.

\- Dejando de lado el futuro castigo de Virgo, creo tener una idea de como despertar a Tsunade-hime- comento el sannin peliblanco terminando de escribir en su libreta y ganandose la atención de los presentes- apuesto que si le doy un beso en los labios despertara como la princesa de ese cuento que nos conto Moka hace semanas- añadio con orgullo al imaginarse como el protagonista de dicha historia.

\- ¿La princesa y el sapo?- pregunto inocentemente Lala recordando una de las muchas historias que escuchaban de la mencionada joven.

Naruto no pudo evitar reir al escuchar eso, especialmente al imaginarse a una Tsunade vestida con un atuendo elegante como toda una miembro de la realeza y al pervertido como un sapo con las marcas en su rostro, banda ninja y largo cabello blanco identificandolo tratando de convencerla de besarlo.

\- No, yo me refiero a la bella durmiente- comento con cierta molestia viendo a su alumno. Era cierto que el era el Gama-sennin(ermitaño sapo) pero eso no era un justificativo para que lo consideraran el sapo y no el principe... Olvidando el hecho de que el sapo en realidad era un principe tambien- aqui voy- dijo al momento en que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de su compañera inconciente asi como juntar sus labios exageradamente para un beso.

Solo para ser sujetado de los labios por la mano de una Tsunade que en esos momentos poseia una mirada asesina- ni siquiera lo sueñes pervertido- fue lo unico que dijo antes de lanzarlo contra un muro, dejando un molde del mencionado en este.

Luego de unos minutos para recuperarse del todo asi como despegar y curar al sannin la rubia le pidio a Naruto que continuara con las historias.

\- De acuerdo Baa-chan, conoci a Lala-chan 2 meses despues de que Estelle-chan se uniera a nuestro viaje-

 _Flashback_

 _"Corre, esquiva y no te distraigas"_ era lo unico que pensaba el rubio mientras esquivaba una lluvia de bolas de fuego cortesia del sadico bastardo que era su sensei.

Se encontraban en las costas del pais del rayo, donde Jiraiya una vez mas habia decidido tortu... digo entrenar al Uzumaki con otro entrenamiento especial, en esta ocasión enfocado en su velocidad, agilidad y tiempo de reacción en combate. Para desgracia del rubio estaba usando una vez mas las pesas y los sellos solo que esta vez con el doble de peso que antes. Para añadir mayor dificultad al entrenamiento el sannin creo varios pilares de roca que actuaban como obstaculos que debia esquivar junto con los ataques que este ultimo lanzaba.

 _"De acuerdo Naruto, no hay problema, puedes hacer esto, puedes esquivar sin problemas esos jutsus katon. De lo unico que tienes que preocuparte es..."_ no pudo terminar ya que escucho lo que mas temia.

_Holy lance_

\- Mierda- fue lo unico que dijo saltando rapidamente a la izquierda evitando por pocos centimetros ser empalado por varias lanzas de luz que surgieron alrededor suyo y se enterraron en el lugar donde habia estado unos segundos atras.

Volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el sannin y la responsable del ultimo ataque: Estelle.

\- Bueno, estoy jodido- fue lo ultimo que comento tratando de esquivar una nueva lluvia de ataques del extraño duo.

No fue sino hasta el anochecer que dieran por finalizado el entrenamiento y regresaran al campamento que habian armado. Naruto solo suspiro relajadamente conforme seguia recostado contra una roca, una vez mas agradeciendo a Kami el que la joven princesa decidiera acompañarlos en su viaje, de otra forma estaria completamente deshecho luego de toda esa sesion de sadismo extremo que su sensei llamaba entrenamiento.

Aun le costaba creer que la joven pelirosa pudiera usar magia, pero ver y sentir dia tras dia como lo sanaba habia hecho que lo aceptara.

Aunque a pesar de todo eso aun tenia sus dudas, especialmente despues de escuchar en varias ocasiones al sannin susurrar 'senjutsu' cuando veia a la joven usar sus habilidades.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres acompañarnos chico?- escucho al sadi... perdon, sannin preguntar nuevamente.

\- Asi es Ero-sennin, tu y Estelle-chan pueden ir al pueblo y comprar lo que necesitamos-

\- De acuerdo, no te pienso rogar- comento el peliblanco a la vez que la chica ojiverde se acercaba al rubio utilizando un largo vestido estilo qipao color blanco con lineas doradas.

\- Volveremos en unas 2 horas Naruto-san y trata de no meterte en problemas- comento lo ultimo con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo sonrojar levemente al ojiazul.

\- Un pequeño descuido y me lo echan en cara a todo momento- exclamo el rubio haciendo cara de ofendido... Aunque tenian cierta razon en ese ultimo comentario, despues de todo ¿quien es capaz de descubrir una grieta oculta que llevaba directo a un enorme lago subterraneo solo por pararse detras de unas rocas para responder al llamado de la naturaleza?

Luego de despedirse de ambos decidio seguir recostado y relajarse. Aun a pesar de las tecnicas de Estelle-chan que curaban todas sus heridas eso no queria decir que eliminaran el agotamiento mental del individuo... Aunque para eso se encontraban los masajes que ella habia aprendido hacia varios dias atras.

Levemente sonrojado por ese recuerdo penso levemente en el duo que acababa de retirarse y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco, despues de todo lo mas seguro es que todos los que conocian a Jiraiya se preocuparian de inmediato por la chica que lo acompañaba dada la reputación de super pervertido(en las propias palabras del mencionado) que poseia el Gama-sennin.

Bueno, sus miedos serian solo infundados.

Por que por mas increible, bizarro e inimaginable que fuera. Ero-sennin y Estelle-chan se trataban con respeto y confianza.

Todo comenzo cuando ella supo que el era un muy famoso autor de libros en las naciones elementales, y ya que uno de sus mayores sueños es ser escritora de inmediato le pidio al peliblanco que la entrenara para asi cumplir su deseo... Aun a pesar del pequeño detalle de que el es un autor de novelas eroticas y ella desea ser una autora de novelas infantiles.

Ah, la ironia.

...

...

Bueno, ciertamente es algo que nunca creyo que veria.

Su propia relación con la joven no era muy distinta a la que ella poseia con el sannin, excepto por el hecho de que ella en repetidas ocasiones le pedia que caminaran juntos por los alrededores o que fueran a la villa mas cercana para conocer las cosas que la rodeaban.

Debido a que ella vivio casi toda su vida tras los muros de un castillo sin poder conocer el mundo exterior ahora estaba mas que emocionada por conocerlo todo, especialmente tras la revelación de que se encontraba en otro planeta... Luego de que aceptara la ayuda del rubio de que el la ayudaria a regresar a su mundo.

Algo que ni el ni Ero-sennin sabian como lograr... todavia.

Decidiendo olvidar eso de momento, volteo la mirada hacia arriba solo para ver como las estrellas resplandecian en el cielo nocturno dando una imagen de gran belleza como si fueran gemas preciosas.

...

...

 _" ¿Por que tengo esta sensación de deja vu?_ se pregunto el rubio repentinamente solo para recordar su encuentro con la joven princesa. Volteo a su alrededor esperando ver algo similar a la misma esfera de luz que transporto a la ojiverde, pero al no ver nada decidio seguir disfrutando de las estrellas _" estoy actuando muy paranoico, no es como que conozca a otra chica como conoci a Estelle-chan"._

 _-_ Es un hermoso cielo nocturno, ¿no es asi?- escucho preguntar a una voz femenina a su espalda.

\- Si, sin duda lo es- respondio el rubio sin dudarlo.

...

...

\- ¿QUE DEMO...- grito Naruto reaccionando finalmente ante el hecho de que no se encontraba solo como creia. Rapidamente adopto una pose de pelea listo para enfrentar a su... ¿atacante?.

Excepto por el hecho de que no habia absolutamente nadie a su alrededor.

\- Creo que deberia recostarme a descansar, ya estoy escuchando voces- se dijo a si mismo el ojiazul.

\- Aqui arriba- escucho de nuevo la voz.

Fijo la mirada rapidamente en la dirección indicada solo para quedar en shock al ver a la dueña de la voz.

Ya que a varios metros del suelo se encontraba volando o mas bien flotando una chica, la cual poseia unos ojos y un cabello de similar color que la princesa que lo acompañaba, sin mencionar un casi identico fisico, pero hasta alli llegaban las similitudes ya que la joven poseia un cabello mas alargado que su actual compañera asi como usar una extraña vestimenta que sin duda su pervertido sensei tomaria de idea para atuendo de la proxima protagonista de uno de sus futuros libros.

Sin mencionar las extrañas y enormes alas negras extendidas de murcielago que habia a cada lado de su gorro.

\- ~Hola~, mi nombre es Lala y provengo del planeta Deviluke- se presento de manera alegre la joven mientras descendia, confirmandole al rubio que ella no escucho lo que dijo antes.

\- Ehhh, hola- se presento luego de unos pocos segundos tras tratar de comprender como podia volar solo para recordar la segunda parte de su presentación- disculpa, ¿dijiste planeta?, ¿como si vinieras de otro mundo?-

\- Asi es tontito, ¿de donde mas vendria?- comento con gracia- ademas, si no viniera de otro mundo, ¿como tendria esto?- pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y se inclinaba levemente dandole una excelente vista de su curvilinea y sexi retaguardia, pero sobre todo de la larga y delgada cola negra que salia de su espalda baja, justo donde termina la columna vertebral.

 _" Ok, eso lo confirma"_ penso el rubio antes de hacer la pregunta que queria que respondiera positivamente- ¿Puedes viajar por el espacio?-

\- Asi es-

\- Entonces quisiera pedirte un enorme favor-

Tras unos pocos minutos el le habia explicado la situación de Estelle, esperando que la joven viajera pudiera prestar su ayuda.

\- Temo que no puedo hacerlo- respondio suavemente y con la mirada baja.

Al parecer no seria asi.

\- ¿Porque no?- pregunto algo exaltado

\- No me malentiendas, de verdad no me importaria ayudarla pero hay varios problemas para hacerlo-

\- ¿Como cuales?-

Ella simplemente adopto una pose reflexiva que para Naruto era mas que adorable antes de hablar- Para empezar nunca he escuchado de un planeta llamado Terca Lumireis, y sin la información basica de su ubicación seria casi imposible encontrar ese mundo. Despues de todo el universo es muuuuuy grande- respondio mientras extendia sus brazos para dar enfasis en la ultima parte.

\- ¿ Y otro problema?- pregunto con un suspiro dandose cuenta de la realidad de lo que trato de pedir.

\- No llegue a este mundo por medio de una nave espacial-

\- ¿Pero como es que llegaste entonces al planeta?-

Ella solo le mostro su mano, o mas especificamente el extraño y curioso brazalete que tenia puesto- Este es pyon pyon warp-kun y me permite transportarme a un lugar aleatorio en un rango corto de distancia-

\- Eso suena muy genial... Excepto por la parte de aleatorio- comento mientras imaginaba los posibles malos lugares para aparecer: Sobre el abismo de un acantilado, la guarida de animales peligrosos, ó Kami en el cielo lo prohibiera. La sección femenina de las aguas termales de Konoha cuando todas las mujeres y chicas que conocia estubieran alli.

\- Gracias, aunque creo que esta descompuesto- respondio la joven mientras veia con detenimiento dicho objeto- como dije se supone que solo me transporta aleatoriamente en un radio corto de distancia, pero luego de ver las constelaciones del cielo nocturno y compararlas con las del planeta en que me encontraba es facil ver que estoy en otro mundo... Eso y que apareci con Peke-chan cuando se supone que pyon pyon warp-kun solo transporta seres vivos-

\- ¿Quien es Peke-chan?- pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar de tema luego de comprender a lo que ella se referia con seres vivos.

\- Es cierto. Peke-chan, se cortes y presentate-

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peke y sirvo a Lala-sama\- escucho una voz femenina e infantil desde el gorro.

...

...

\- ¿Ese gorro acaba de...

|ESPERA UN MOMENTO|

 _Flashback interrumpido_

Naruto solo observo a la responsable de interrumpir su relato- ¿sucede algo Baa-chan?-

\- Si, ¿estas diciendo que ese gorro puede hablar?- pregunto la mujer mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

\- Disculpe, ¿pero no le han enseñado que es de mala educación apuntar a alguien de ese modo?\- exclamo la robot con algo de molestia- ademas no solo soy un gorro, soy una robot creada para ser no solo la vestimenta de Lala-sama sino tambien su confidente y amiga-

Tanto la Hokage como su asistente estaban con los ojos y bocas completamente abiertos tras escuchar lo que creian que era un gorro muy extravagante hablar y mostrar conciencia.

\- Creo que continuare el relato- comento el rubio despues de que ambas mujeres se recuperaran.

 _Flashback reanudado._

Luego de recomponerse tras escuchar al ahora identificado robot(no tenia ni idea de lo que era un robot) decidio preguntarle a la joven alienigena que es lo que haria ahora.

Esperaba alguna reacción de tristeza por estar atrapada en un mundo distinto al suyo al igual que Estelle.

\- Creo que tomare esto como unas vacaciones- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Vacaciones?- no pudo evitar preguntar con incredulidad.

\- Asi es, se que podria inventar algo que me permita regresar a mi planeta hogar, ¿pero porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer todo un mundo nuevo?- respondio antes de ver al rubio con una mirada de emoción- ya se, que te pareceria que mientras este en tu mundo pueda quedarme contigo y conocerlo, y a cambio cuando regrese al espacio llevare a la joven que mencionaste a mi planeta y la ayudare a encontrar su mundo para que regrese a el-

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto con sorpresa.

\- Sin problema, los archivos de Deviluke tienen información de casi todos los planetas de la galaxia y varios mas de otras galaxias, y estoy segura de que alli estara información sobre el mundo de Terca Lumireis-

\- Entonces tenemos un trato- respondio Naruto animado antes de estrechar la mano de la pelirosa frente a el para cerrar el acuerdo.

Tal vez no era lo que tenia en mente cuando le ofrecio su ayuda a Estelle-chan, pero con este acuerdo esperaba cumplir su promesa con la princesa, especialmente luego de que la joven frente a el... no... no pudiera... ayudar...

...

...

\- UN MOMENTO- grito con fuerza el ojiazul haciendo que ella se cubriera los oidos- ¿como puedes ayudar a Estelle-chan si cuando te lo pregunte dijiste que no podias hacerlo?- interrogo con firmeza.

Ella solo lo vio unos instantes, adoptando su pose de reflexión antes de darse un leve coscorron, sacar levemente la lengua y guiñar uno de sus ojos- ups, lo siento, olvide por completo que podia ayudarla de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, la ayudare especialmente ahora que tenemos un trato-

La unica respuesta que pudo dar Naruto fue caer al suelo de la sorpresa ante esa respuesta _"si no lo supiera mejor diria que me acaban de ver la cara"_ fue lo unico que penso.

 _Flashback terminado._

Pasaron unos pocos momentos hasta que finalmente la sannin rubia decidio hablar.

 _-_ Ya veo, ¿y en que momento te conto acerca de ser la heredera de un imperio galactico?- pregunto tratando de mantenerse profesional.

\- fue 1 mes despues de que ella apareciera, Estelle-chan y yo tuvimos que aplicarle RCP a Ero-sennin porque tuvo un ataque al corazon cuando lo escucho- respondio el joven con gracia. Aterrador en ese momento, increiblemente comico luego de varias semanas.

Tsunade solo volteo a mirar a su antiguo compañero, el cual le evitaba la mirada con un leve rubor de verguenza en su rostro- puedo imaginarlo, Jiraiya ciertamente debe cuidarse a su edad y dejar de ir a burdeles y beber tanto sake-

\- Como si tu pudie...- trato de responder el peliblanco solo para quedarse con la palabra en la boca al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañera, el cual se traducia facilmente a "dilo y me asegurare de que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, la cual sera muy breve si yo tengo algo que ver"

Grooooowwwl

Todos dejaron de ver a los sannin y rapidamente voltearon hacia el origen de ese sonido. Solo para ver a una muy sonrojada Moka con una mano en su estomago- lo... lo lamento mucho, es que tengo hambre y solo tuve un pequeño aperitivo antes de llegar con usted Hokage-sama- se disculpo rapidamente antes de acercarse al rubio con timidez- Naruto-kun, ¿podria...-

\- Adelante Moka-chan, de todas formas Baa-chan y Shizune-neesan pronto lo averiguaran- respondio mientras movia levemente la cabeza y exponia el costado de su cuello.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun- agradecio antes de acercar su rostro al cuello del rubio.

\- ¿Que es lo que esta...- trato de preguntar Shizune solo para callar de golpe al ver los colmillos de la chica.

\- ~Capu-chu~-

Lo cuales ahora estaban perforando el cuello del rubio y permitirle a esa chica drenar su sangre y... ali... alimentarse con esta.

Siguio asi unos segundos mas antes de separarse de el con un rostro satisfecho y relamiendose los labios- lo juro Naruto-kun, tu sangre es tan deliciosa que creo que podria volverme adicta-

 _"¿No lo eres ya?"_ pensaron el rubio, el sannin y las otras chicas a la vez recordando la frecuencia con que se alimenta mientras al mismo tiempo se curaban las heridas en el cuello del ojiazul.

\- Muy bien, ¿quieren explicar que acabo de ver?- pregunto con seriedad la rubia despues de ver a esa chica morder el cuello de Naruto y beber su sangre, y la unica razon por la que no la ataco en el acto fue ver el rostro del pervertido que no mostraba preocupación ó alarma. Estaba segura de que habria una buena razon para ese pequeño espectaculo.

La joven solo hizo una leve reverencia antes de revelar su verdadera identidad- mi nombre es Moka Akashiya y yo soy una vampiro-

Si, una buena razon.

 _"¿Que rayos es un vampiro?"_

...

A varios miles de kilometros, mas especificamente en el espacio exterior se podia observar una escena que ningun ninja vivo ha visto jamas: una autentica nave espacial viajando a gran velocidad en el vacio del espacio.

\- ¿Asi que este es el planeta donde se esta ocultando?- pregunto un ser masculino oculto por su silla de mando observando por un monitor un planeta muy similar al mundo que visitaron hacia 6 meses atras.

\- Asi es señor, de los miles de robots exploradores que desplegamos por toda la galaxia el asignado a esta zona es el unico que ha enviado imagenes de ella- respondio seriamente un hombre de cabello negro con porte firme, el cual vestia traje negro y lentes oscuros

\- Nunca hubiera imaginado que decidiera ocultarse en una zona inexplorada del borde de la galaxia- comento otro hombre vestido de manera similar a su compañero, poseyendo cabello rubio liso y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo- sin duda alguna es una chica muy problematica- añadio con cierto cansancio al tiempo que su superior se levantaba.

\- Lo unico que importa es que la hemos encontrado- exclamo mientras se revelaba: poseia cabello plateado algo largo a pesar de que su apariencia fisica lucia en sus 20's, portando una armadura plateada que parecia hecha de huesos sobre un traje al cuerpo negro y una gran capa. En resumen parecia un tipico villano de videojuego RPG- y esta vez- añadio al momento en que aparecia la imagen de la chica en cuestión en el monitor.

Lala.

\- No escapara- termino conforme la nave se acercaba cada vez mas a su destino.

 **2 menos, faltan Moka y Virgo.**

 **No se en cuanto tiempo pueda subir el siguiente capitulo pero de que lo subire lo subire.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despues de poco mas de un mes por fin he podido subir el nuevo capitulo.**

 **No voy a mentir, hay momentos en que pierdo la inspiración para continuar con el fic. Especialmente cuando leo la enorme cantidad de fics que hay sobre Naruto, sobre todo los crossover donde lo ponen Godlike y perfecto.**

 **Ironico, lo se.**

 **Aunque me gustaria resaltar que el Naruto de mi fic no sera Godlike ni mucho menos perfecto.**

 **El luchara para llegar a donde quiere.**

 **Tambien me gustaria comentar que recupere gran parte de mi inspiración luego de leer los nuevos capitulos que ha subido** **Kamen Rider Predator( les recomiendo sus historias, son muy entretenidas) con respecto a sus crossover con el ninja rubio.**

 **Ironico, lo se.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **De hecho, voy a copiar un poco su estilo con respecto a desahogarme un poco.**

 **Bien, aqui voy.**

 **Odio a los zombies, especialmente los mundos post-apocalipticos donde esos malditos no-muertos no se quedan pudriendose bajo tierra donde deberian estar.**

 **Si tuviera poderes cosmicos o alguno de esos poderes hax para alterar el tiempo-espacio, entonces los utilizaria para transportar a todos los sobrevivientes no infectados y sin absolutamente nada que cause la zombificación a otros mundos.**

 **Y luego de dejar solo a los podridos en el mundo infectado arrojar una capsula de materia roja( referencia a Star Trek) al nucleo del planeta y asegurarme de que, en caso de que el agujero negro resultante los mande a otro lugar, que sea una supernova.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bueno, creo que funciono, ya me siento mejor.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Casi lo olvido, la unica zombie que me agrada es Zombina de Monster Musume. Aun a pesar de que ella puede zombificar, al menos su mundo cuenta con los avances medicos necesarios para hacer que incluso los zombies sean miembros productivos de la sociedad.**

 **Sin mencionar que me agrada su actitud gatillo alegre.**

 **Ya desahogado aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les agrade y recuerden que cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar mi escritura sera apreciada.**

 **Tambien decidi subir la clasificación del fic. a M.**

 **Por si acaso.**

Naruto _no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 5_**

\- Bien Naruto, estoy esperando a escuchar la historia de como conociste a esta joven- decia Tsunade mientras seguia manteniendo su mirada fija en la ahora identificada vampiro.

No tenia idea de que era un vampiro, pero por lo poco que logro observar no era exactamente algo que le agradara. Sin embargo, Naruto confiaba en ella por lo cual le daria el beneficio de la duda al menos hasta escuchar la historia detras de su encuentro.

\- De acuerdo Baa-chan, aunque no lo creas conoci a Moka-chan hace 4 meses- comenzo a relatar el rubio solo para ser interrumpido por Shizune.

\- Disculpa Naruto, pero estoy notando algo recurrente con respecto a...-

\- Si te refieres al hecho de que conoci a cada una de ellas cada 2 meses desde hace 8 meses tienes razon- respondio el rubio- y antes de que preguntes si, conoci a Virgo-chan hace 2 meses Shizune-neesan- añadio al ver como movia los labios para hablar nuevamente, haciendo que la pelinegra ganara un leve sonrojo de verguenza por que eso era precisamente lo que iba a preguntar.

Espero unos momentos, pero al no notar mas posibles interrupciones decidio comenzar la historia- conoci a Moka-chan durante nuestra estadia en la tierra de las olas-

 _Flashback_

El encontrarse de nuevo en la tierra de las olas luego de varios años desde la mision que cambio su vida ciertamente alegraba al rubio de sobremanera. Poder ver de primera mano la estabilidad y bienestar en que ahora se encontraba la aldea era un verdadero testimonio de que aquellos dias en que eran oprimidos y atacados por un cruel y tirano empresario habian quedado en el pasado.

Tambien estaba feliz por el hecho de que su pervertido sensei habia decidido darle un descanso de todas esos momentos de tortura fisica disfrazados como entrenamientos.

\- ¿En que piensas chico?- escucho una voz junto a el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que no habia escuchado en años.

\- En varias cosas Tazuna-san- respondio el rubio al anciano constructor de puentes.

Aunque en esos momentos era mas que obvio que era capaz de construir mas cosas, ya que se encontraba ayudandolo en la remodelación de varias casas debido a los contactos comerciales y de negocios que habian adquirido gracias al puente que llevaba su nombre.

No iba a mentir, solto varias lagrimas al ver el homenaje que los habitantes de las olas habian hecho hacia el.

...

...

Pero si alguien se lo preguntaba el responderia que fue por polvo que le cayo en los ojos.

\- ¿Entre esas cosas se encuentran esas dulces y hermosas chicas que te acompañan?- pregunto con picardia el constructor observando levemente a las chicas, las cuales en esos momentos se encontraban ayudando en el comedor temporal que se habia instalado junto a su hija Tsunami, asi como usando atuendos similares al de ella. La amable Estelle ayudando con la comida y la inocente Lala actuando como camarera, ambas ganandose la atención de todos los hombres que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo siendo puestas en una lista de "no coquetear" principalmente por ser las acompañantes del joven heroe que los ayudo hacia 3 años atras.

Respetaban en gran medida al joven Uzumaki, aun si eso significaba perder la oportunidad de conocer a 2 de las mas hermosas chicas que jamas habian conocido.

Aunque dicho respeto se encontraba temblando levemente gracias al atuendo que usaba en esos momentos: pantalones negros algo gastados y una sudadera de tirantes que revelaba a los presentes su torso y brazos atleticos con musculo bien definido, especialmente a las mujeres que agradecian dicha vista e ignoraban a los otros trabajadores.

Excepto a dos.

\- Sabia que estabas interesado en tu compañera de equipo pero nunca imagine que lo llevarias al extremo de tener tu propio harem de jovenes pelirosas- añadio con humor Tazuna mientras veia enrojecer al rubio.

\- ELLAS NO SON MI HAREM, ELLAS SON...-

\- personas muy valiosas para ti, ¿no es asi, Naruto-kun?- escucharon otra voz que se acercaba al par.

Naruto solo sonrio al recien llegado, el cual era un joven bastante apuesto con largo cabello castaño oscuro recojido, usando el mismo tipo de ropa que el ojiazul, y aunque no tenia la misma musculatura definida que el Uzumaki recibia la misma atención femenina que el gracias a su apariencia bishounen.

\- Asi es Haku- respondio al joven usuario de hyoton.

|Espera, ¿que?|

 _Flashback interrumpido._

Todos voltearon a ver a la Hokage, esperando escuchar la razon detras de su reacción.

\- Naruto, ¿te importaria explicarme el hecho de que menciones conocer a un joven que, segun el reporte de TU EQUIPO murio hace mas de 3 años?- pregunto con una mirada que prometia mucho dolor en su futuro si se atrevia a mentirle.

El rubio trago saliva al ver dicha mirada, pero tambien sabia que debia continuar con la historia- Te lo dire justo despues de terminar el relato Baa-chan, lo prometo-

\- De acuerdo, pero espero escuchar una excelente razon tras esto- respondio la mujer con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto solo podia estar agradecido por la oportunidad

\- no te preocupes Baa-chan, la tendras-

 _Flashback reanudado._

\- Justo como dijo Haku, ellas son muy importantes para mi- respondio al anciano que amablemente les permitio alojarse en su casa.

-Lo se, solo queria jugar un poco contigo chico- comento el anciano con gracia mientras observaba de reojo a varias de las jovenes de la aldea practicamente desvestir con la mirada a ambos jovenes en sus mentes- lo que daria por ser joven de nuevo- añadio con un leve suspiro recordando esos gloriosos años donde el era el semental deseado por las hermosas mujeres de los alrededores.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Tazuna-san?- pregunto Haku.

\- Nada, solo un leve momento recordando mis años de gloria-

\- Debio haber sido hace muuuuucho tiempo- comento el ojiazul con algo de burla.

\- Mocoso irrespe...-

\- Abuelo-

Los tres voltearon hacia el origen de la voz solo para ver a un chico de cabello negro acercarse a ellos.

\- Ya termine el trabajo que me encargaste abuelo- exclamo un feliz Inari ahora frente a ellos.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso Inari, sin duda has mejorado mucho en este tiempo- exclamo el constructor con orgullo no solo por el hecho de que era su nieto, sino tambien por ser su aprendiz.

\- Guau, aun me cuesta creer lo mucho que has cambiado Inari- comento el rubio recordando levemente al niño que conocio años atras.

\- Todos cambiamos con el tiempo Naruto-nii- respondio mirando al chico que consideraba un hermano mayor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación Inari-kun- añadio el joven bishounen mirando al niño pelinegro.

\- Ohh, sin duda esa es una excelente frase chico- escucharon la voz del sannin acercarse a ellos, usando unicamente pantalones y revelando al mundo(pero mas especificamente a las mujeres presentes) su torso musculoso con varias cicatrices en este. _(todavia lo tengo)_ penso orgulloso notando las miradas de deseo de varias de las mujeres presentes.

\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir Ero-sennin?- pregunto Naruto tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y perversión de su sensei.

\- Solo queria felicitar al pequeño por su importante paso hacia la hombria, despues de todo no todos los jovenes tienen la oportunidad de dar ese paso en la forma en que el lo hizo- comento con gran orgullo en su voz- claro, despues de ti gaki-

Ante ese comentario tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se sonrojaron completamente fallando de manera rotunda evitar recordar el momento del que hablaba el pervertido y a la protagonista de este.

Lala Satalin Deviluke.

A pesar de que Naruto paso por ese mismo momento casi 2 meses atras, tanto el como Inari tuvieron la misma experiencia en terminos de cuan similares fueron los eventos.

Luego de un duro dia de trabajo el se habia dirigido al baño para tomar una ducha y prepararse para descansar, sin embargo descubrio para su sorpresa que habia alguien ya adentro. Justo en el momento en que decidia esperar y daba media vuelta, escucho la puerta abrirse por lo cual giro nuevamente para ver quien era.

Nunca espero ver lo que vio.

Con un rostro relajado, sus ojos esmeralda cerrados y con una toalla secando su aun humedo cabello salio la joven Deviluke tras terminar su ducha.

Completamente desnuda.

Totalmente en shock, el no pudo evitar ver cada detalle de ese escultural cuerpo femenino poseedor de una figura mas que perfecta y divina: Senos grandes y de tamaño exacto coronados con unos hermosos botones rosados, cintura estrecha y delineada, amplias caderas bien balanceadas, sensuales y largas piernas, asi como comprobar finalmente que era pelirosada natural gracias al pequeño mechon de cabello pubico rosado justo encima de su... _(ABAJO CHICO, ABAJO)_ penso el joven en su momento alarmado conforme sentia su rostro calentarse y el despertar de su mejor amigo... El cual se hizo el muerto de inmediato cuando el joven noto los ahora ojos abiertos de la chica, la cual vio al joven frente a ella fijamente.

Gracias a algunas platicas con ciertos conocidos el sabia lo que seguiria a continuación: Un leve momento de silencio incomodo, el grito de horror de ella al darse cuenta que fue vista desnuda, un vano intento de cubrirse con la pequeña toalla que traia haciendo que la viera una vez mas, un grito de furia seguido de un puñetazo a la cara y luego de caer al suelo recibir una brutal golpiza que lo dejaria medio muerto por parte de la mencionada.

Si, esa seria la reacción de casi todas las chicas en esa situación.

Por suerte para el, la princesa de Deviluke no era como todas las chicas.

Tan solo observo al joven frente a ella en ese momento antes de sonreir de manera alegre- la ducha es toda tuya- fue su unico comentario para solo retirarse tranquilamente y dando sin darse cuenta un excelente espectaculo de su perfecta y desnuda retaguardia y su cola contoneandose con cada paso que daba.

Luego de unos minutos de comprobar que seguia vivo e ileso, el joven solto un suspiro de alivio solo para entrar rapidamente a la ducha y darse un baño extra largo de agua muy fria para controlar las reacciones que gano gracias a la imagen que quedaria grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida.

\- No sabes como los envidio por eso, la primera vez que vi a una chica desnuda me dejo medio muerto luego de una de las mas brutales y horribles golpizas que he recibido hasta el dia de hoy- comento el sannin con un leve escalofrio al recordar ese glorioso y fatidico dia y a la chica en cuestión.

Tsunade Senju.

Observando los intentos de explicación y negación de ambos, Tazuna escuchaba la conversación con alegria en su corazon. Ver a su nieto sonrojado y tratar de negarlo todo tartamudeando era algo que le recordaba una vez mas que esos oscuros dias bajo la opresión de Gato eran tan solo un recuerdo cuyo dolor disminuia dia con dia. Viendo como el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte decidio que era hora de terminar por ese dia y lo informo a los trabajadores- muy bien, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Mañana continuaremos con las remodelaciones pero ahora es momento de regresar a nuestros hogares para descansar- ganando una respuesta afirmativa de todos los presentes.

\- Ciertamente ser un ninja tiene ventajas, enormes ventajas- comentaba el constructor de puentes mientras regresaban a casa conforme caminaban atraves del enorme puente que llevaba el nombre del ninja rubio. Luego de ser testigo de como guardaban todas las cosas en pergaminos de sellado. Sin importar cuan grandes y pesados fueran los objetos, estos podian ser guardados en pequeños pergaminos de mano.

Ciertamente era algo increible.

\- Bueno, esa es una pequeña muestra detras del poder de los sellos- comento el sannin con orgullo. No todos los ninjas apreciaban ó incluso conocian la verdadera magnitud de lo que podia lograr un autentico maestro de fuinjutsu.

Para alguien que sabia lo que hacia y con imaginativa suficiente, no existian limites.

\- En eso tiene razon Ero-sennin, el fuinjutsu es algo completamente increible aunque a simple vista solo parescan simbolos en un papel- añadio Naruto recordando algunos momentos donde el sannin le enseñaba ese simple pero extraordinario arte.

Algo que por algun motivo comprendia rapidamente a pesar de su enorme complejidad.

\- Gracias una vez mas por ayudarme en el comedor, se los agradesco sinceramente- escucharon a Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna agradecer a las jovenes pelirosadas.

\- No es nada Tsunami-san, ustedes han sido muy amables en ofrecernos su casa para quedarnos, esto es lo menos que podiamos hacer para compensarlos- dijo Estelle de manera cordial.

\- Es divertido, ademas de que a diferencia de Estelle-chan, yo no se cocinar muy bien- añadio Lala un poco avergonzada antes de ganar una mirada determinada- pero aun a pesar de que no sepa cocinar puedo ayudar de otras formas, como llevar la comida a la mesa ó traer de vuelta los platos sucios.. es mas, tal vez pueda inventar algo que pueda...-

 _( OH KAMI-SAMA EN EL CIELO, CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO)_ fue el pensamiento de horror del rubio al escuchar eso, recordando a la perfección lo que solia pasar con los inventos de la joven Deviluke.

Fue una gran bendición el ver como ambas princesas comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, asi como tambien la sorpresa de que la joven de Deviluke fuera una inventora.

Una sorpresa que dejo de ser agradable cuando comenzo a notarse un patron recurrente en sus inventos, que iban desde:

A.- Fallas que causaban que explotaran frente a el.

B.- Fallas que causaban grandes daños a propiedad ajena, daños que el terminaba pagando.

C.- Fallas que lo hacian terminar en situaciones vergonzosas, y en ocasiones pervertidas con las mujeres, obligandolo a escapar por su vida.

ó D y la que ocurria con mayor frecuencia.- Todas las anteriores al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- pregunto con preocupación Haku al ver a su amigo parar en seco y con una mirada perdida.

No, no debia permitir que Lala siguiera con esa idea. Solo de pensar en lo que podria ocurrir era suficiente para hacer que sintiera un horrible escalofrio en toda la espalda.

Especialmente si tomaba en cuenta todas esas veces donde el viejo pervertido termino riendose de su desgracia.

\- Han... han pasado 2 meses desde que nos conocimos, ¿cierto Lala-chan?- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Y parecia que habia funcionado al ver a Lala y Estelle detenerse.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto Naruto-san, asi como 4 meses desde que nos conocimos- comento la pelirosa de cabello corto con un dedo en su menton.

\- Es cierto, ni siquiera lo recordaba- añadio la pelirosada de cabello largo dandose un leve coscorron.

\- ¿Como pudo olvidar algo como eso Lala-sama?\- pregunto Peke desde el broche en el cabello de la joven, dando a entender que estaba usando su función de transformación para imitar el estilo de ropa de la zona.

\- ¿4 y 2 meses?, eso es una enorme coincidencia si me lo preguntan- comento el anciano constructor tras escuchar eso.

\- Lo sabemos- comento el sannin antes de adoptar una sonrisa mas que pervertida- es por eso que estoy completamente seguro de que el gaki conocera a otra hermosa chica pelirosada esta noche-

Al escucharlo, ambas pelirosas tambien sonrieron, claro que no de la misma manera que el ninja peliblanco.

\- Lo hemos estado hablando y ciertamente es una enorme posibilidad, especialmente si se toma en cuenta nuestras situaciones- dijo Estelle.

\- Lo unico donde no nos ponemos de acuerdo es en como aparecera ante Naru-kun- añadio Lala.

\- ¿A que se refieren con eso?- pregunto de manera curiosa Tsunami. Ella y su familia sabian la verdad acerca de ambas jovenes, y a pesar de que eso habia sido lo mas increible que habian escuchado, no las trataban de manera distinta a como tratarian a otra persona.

Aunque habia tenido una pequeña platica con Lala luego de oir sobre el incidente de su hijo y lo que vio.

\- Bueno, yo apareci en un destello de luz por medio de un libro magico-

\- Y yo apareci volando luego de llegar a este mundo por medio de uno de mis inventos-

\- Lo que quieren decir es que la proxima joven podria aparecer de cualquier forma- respondio Jiraiya- ¿quieren dar alguna idea de como?-

Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos empezaron a dar algunas ideas.

Aunque fue la idea de Haku la que causo cierta confusión.

\- ¿En medio de la niebla?- fue la pregunta de Naruto al escuchar esa idea.

\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotros chico?- pregunto el peliblanco con cierta sospecha.

El usuario de hyoton no respondio, sino que solo señalo a sus espaldas. Giraron para ver de que se trataba solo para observar un enorme banco de niebla que avanzaba rapidamente por el agua y que rapidamente cubria el puente.

\- ¿Que... que es eso?, ¿de donde salio?- pregunto Inari junto a su madre conforme se acercaba a ellos.

\- Naruto, Haku, coloquense a mi lado y preparense para luchar. Estelle, Lala, quedense junto a Tazuna y su familia tras nosotros y no se separen, dudo mucho que esto sea algo natural- exclamo el sannin mientras se preparaba para un posible combate mientras la niebla los cubria.

Era cierto que esto podria ser la forma en que apareceria otra chica, pero eso no significaba que descartaran un posible ataque de ninjas renegados.

Solo tenian que preguntarle a Naruto y Haku lo que ocurrio aqui hace mas de 3 años.

\- Tiene razon Jiraiya-sama, esta niebla no es natural- comento Haku con neutralidad mientras preparaba sus agujas senbon en sus manos. Su experiencia junto al antiguo "demonio de la niebla" le permitian identificar cuando esta era natural ó creada por una tecnica externa.

Y esto definitivamente no era nada natural.

\- Diablos, no puedo ver nada- exclamo Naruto tratando de observar algo, cualquier cosa atravez de toda la blancura que lo rodeaba. Lo unico que veia era a su amigo y a su sensei pervertido. Volteo la vista hacia atras un momento para ver a las chicas y a la familia que protegian.

Grave error.

~Ring~

\- CUIDADO-

\- ¿QUE RA...AAHHH-

No pudo girar la cabeza a tiempo para ver que era lo que habia chocado contra el con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo, pero a juzgar por el grito femenino que escucho, asi como el claramente cuerpo femenino que sentia sobre el suyo solo podia asumir que se trataba de una chica.

Abrio lentamente los ojos, aun aturdido por el repentino choque siendo lo primero ante sus ojos cabello.

Largo cabello rosado.

Bueno, parece que aparecio la tercera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto finalmente al ver como la chica comenzaba a reaccionar y abria los ojos.

Ojos verde esmeralda.

Si, definitivamente la tercera.

Ella comenzo a enfocar su vista antes de ver al chico bajo ella, causando que esta se sonrojara por completo y se levantara de golpe- oh, lo lamento mucho, yo no queria...- trato de disculparse solo para perder el equilibrio y comenzar a caer nuevamente.

Por suerte para ella el rubio logro levantarse a tiempo y atraparla en sus brazos- hey, tranquila, no tienes por que esforzarte- comento al verla detenidamente.

Traia puesto un conjunto de ropa bastaste extraño, aunque al mismo tiempo de apariencia mas comun en comparación a lo que habian usado las princesas la primera vez que las vio.

Pero era el rostro palido y respiración entrecortada lo que en verdad llamaba su atención, asi como despertar su preocupación.

\- Lo lamento, es solo que estoy algo mareada y agotada por mi anemia- respondio con un poco de cansancio antes de ver algo en su frente- oh dios mio, estas sangrando-

El solo separo una de sus manos de ella para llevarla a su frente y comprobar que efectivamente habia sangre en esta. Sin embargo gracias al Kyuubi en su interior la herida ya habia desaparecido por completo- no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien- contesto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Pero ella no le prestaba atención.

\- Este olor... sangre... tan maravilloso-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto una vez mas, esta vez observando sus ojos perdidos asi como ver como respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera oliendo...

No pudo continuar ya que ella lo derribo al suelo con ella justo encima de el nuevamente.

 _" ¿De donde saco esta fuerza?"_ penso con asombro el joven.

\- Por favor perdoname, pero ya no puedo contenerme un segundo mas- exclamo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y acercaba su rostro al de el.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto con algo de panico, especialmente por la posición en que ambos estaban, asi como verla acercar su rostro cada vez mas y mas a el _"¿acaso quiere besarme?"._

 _-_ Lo siento mucho, la realidad es que yo soy... una vampiro- contesto a centimetros de su rostro.

Solo para desviar su trayectoria y enfocar su atención en su verdadero objetivo:

El cuello del joven rubio.

~ Capu-chu~

Un objetivo que no pudo completarse ya que la joven repentinamente cayo desmayada encima del ojiazul, y, tras ella, mirandolos con seriedad se encontraba el sannin peliblanco con la palma de su mano extendida.

La misma palma que uso para noquear a la joven vampiresa.

El sannin solo observo a su alumno y a la "chica" que estaba sobre el una vez mas antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- Sere sincero, no esperaba algo como esto- comento finalmente al tiempo en que la niebla se disipaba.

 _Flashback terminado._

Al terminar el relato todos guardaron silencio, aunque eran la Hokage y su asistente quienes tenian una pregunta muy importante en sus mentes.

 _"¿Eso es todo?"_

 _-_ ¿No hay algo que quieran añadir?- pregunto la sannin rubia finalmente.

\- Lo hay Hime, pero eso es algo que discutire contigo mas adelante- respondio su ex-compañero de equipo.

Ella decidio aceptar esa propuesta por el unico motivo de que Jiraiya tenia una mirada firme en su rostro, lo cual significaba que seria una de sus raras conversaciones serias.

\- Muy bien, lo discutiremos mas adelante- comento la rubia antes de ver a Naruto fijamente- ahora, creo que alguien me debe una explicación con respecto a cierto reporte de misión- añadio causando que el joven mencionado comenzara a sudar nerviosamente.

\- Bueno... veras Baa-chan, la... la razon es...-

\- Tal vez yo pueda responder a eso- escucharon una voz masculina desde la ventana.

Todos voltearon su vista para ver al dueño de dicha voz solo para que varios de ellos reconocieran a cierto individuo peliplateado.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei?-

...

\- Naruto-kun y las chicas ya deben encontrarse de regreso en Konoha- se dijo en voz alta el joven bishounen conforme atravesaba el gran puente Naruto luego de sus rondas matutinas por las afueras de la villa.

Aun a pesar de que la tierra de las olas fuera un pais pacifico, nunca faltaban los grupos de bandidos que decidian tratar su suerte lejos de tierras protegidas por las aldeas ninjas.

 _" No mientras yo este aqui"_ penso con convicción.

Su mentor habia sacrificado su vida al creer que habia muerto, pero al mismo tiempo y sin proponerselo tambien se sacrifico para protejer esta tierra.

En memoria de una de sus personas mas valiosas, asi como agradecer que los habitantes de la villa lo aceptaran y le proporcionaran un nuevo hogar.

El se convirtio en el protector de la tierra de las olas.

\- En su memoria, Zabuza-sama- se dijo mientras dirigia su vista en la dirección en que se encontraba su tumba... solo para observar un enorme banco de niebla acercarse rapidamente y cubriendolo todo.

\- ¿Acaso esto es... si, lo es- exclamo finalmente al darse cuenta de que era el mismo fenomeno que sucedio cuando aparecio la joven vampiresa.

Sin saber lo que podria aparecer, Haku comenzo a realizar algunos sellos de manos para crear la tecnica que hizo tan famoso a su difunto sensei.

_ Kirikagure no jutsu_

Su objetivo era crear una niebla mas densa a su alrededor, con la idea de ser capaz de poder observar a los individuos que podrian aparecer y al mismo tiempo mantenerse oculto en caso de necesitar el elemento sorpresa.

Aunque en este caso el fue quien se llevo la sorpresa al ver a dichos individuos.

\- Esto no se parece en nada a la academia youkai- escucho una voz femenina solo para ver a una chica de cabello celeste recogido con una cinta y... umm, grandes atributos surgir de entre la niebla.

\- Gracias por resaltar lo obvio ubres de vaca- comento otra voz femenina, en esta ocasión perteneciendo a una pequeña niña de cabello negro corto usando un extraño sombrero en punta.

\- ¿COMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSA PLANA?- exclamo la peliceleste con furia.

La joven tan solo adopto una sonrisa de superioridad- tal vez todos los nutrientes que deberian ir a tu cerebro van en su lugar a esas cosas, asi que te lo repetire. UBRES DE VACA, UBRES DE VACA, UBRES DE VACA-

\- ESO ES TODO, VOY A ENSEÑARTE MODALES-

\- Quieren dejar de pelear ustedes dos, me estan causando dolor de cabeza- otra chica, esta vez con cabello naranja en coletas y un pequeño... ¿murcielago? junto a ella se revelo.

\- ¿Me pregunto donde estamos?- se dijo mas para si misma una mujer de cabello castaño largo con 2 coletas a los lados de su cabeza y con un atuendo muy... llamativo.

\- No lo se Ruby-san- le respondio la niña con sombrero en punta, ignorando de momento a la joven con quien discutia.

\- Tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero estoy segura de que Nee-san lo sabe, ¿no es asi Nee-san?- comento la joven pelinaranja para seguir con la pregunta mientras fijaba su vista en un punto.

\- Yo tampoco lo se Kokoa- respondio otra chica mientras finalmente salia de la niebla.

 _" Imposible"_ penso con sorpresa el joven oculto al ver a la joven.

Ya que era casi identica a la joven que deberia encontrarse en estos momentos en Konoha.

Los unicos rasgos que la diferenciaban era que la joven que observaba poseia cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

 _" De acuerdo Haku, evalua la situación y determina el mejor plan de acción. Esta es una situación que puede terminar muy mal si cometes un error"_ pensaba el joven observandolas discutir varias cosas, entre las cuales se encontraba averiguar donde estaban y como regresar de donde vinieron.

Pero fue una pregunta de la niña pelinegra lo que llamo su atención.

\- Oigan, ¿alguna ha visto a Mizore-san?-

No pudo preguntarse nada mas ya que en ese mismo instante sintio una respiración helada justo en su mejilla. Volteo lentamente solo para observar justo a centimetros de su rostro a una chica de piel palida, largo cabello violeta y ojos azules, la cual por algun motivo traia una paleta de caramelo en su boca.

Solo procedio a tomar la paleta con su mano y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Hola- fue lo unico que dijo mientras la niebla se disipaba.

 **La unica que falta ahora es Virgo.**

 **Decidi dejar hasta ese punto el encuentro de Naruto con Moka y explicar mas a futuro lo que los llevo a tener la confianza que tienen en el presente.**

 **Tambien hay algunas cosas que me gustaria comentar y tal vez aclarar con respecto a mi fic.**

 **Uno de los puntos que quisiera que tuvieran en mente es que Naruto Uzumaki NO, repito, NO sera el que tenga a todas las chicas. El tendra a las chicas que tengan las caracteristicas mencionadas en el titulo y solamente. Y si pusieron atención creo que ya acaban de ver otra posible pareja.**

 **Mi idea es que varios de los ninjas de Konoha e incluso algunos de sus aliados encuentren el romance en los visitantes de otros mundos.**

 **Porque ellos tambien merecen encontrar a esa persona ó personas que esten a su lado.**

 **2 de los novatos que puedo confirmar que tambien tendran un harem son:**

 **Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee.**

 **Ambos son de mis personajes favoritos. Lee por nunca rendirse y siempre luchar para llegar hasta donde esta y Kiba por no tragarse de inmediato la idea de perdonar y aceptar de vuelta al traidor Uchiha asi como desconfiar de el a todo momento.**

 **Tambien he visto que han sugerido mucho a Ikaros para el harem. Asi que despues de pensarlo detenidamente he decidido incluirla, aunque ella apareceria mas a futuro.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada permítanme desearles un algo retrasado feliz año nuevo y tal vez también un feliz dia de reyes. Espero que este año traiga cosas buenas para todos ustedes.**

 **Lo segundo es que pido que me disculpen por el enorme retraso en este capitulo. Estos últimos meses han sido una verdadera montaña rusa en cuanto a los sucesos que he vivido y que no me permitieron enfocarme mucho en completar este capitulo.**

 **Así como también otras ideas que entran en mi mente y que se niegan a salir.**

 **Dicho eso aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y recuerden que aceptare cualquier critica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi escritura y este fic.**

Naruto _no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 6_**

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

Pregunto con genuina curiosidad el rubio al ver a su sensei peliplateado entrar por la ventana, ya que se suponia que gracias a los sellos de privacidad que coloco el pervertido nadie deberia poder ver, oir ó incluso acceder a la oficina. Volteo a observar al mencionado sannin solo para verlo activar los sellos una vez mas- lo vi en la ventana y pense que seria buena idea que fuera el lider y sensei de tu equipo quien explicara la anomalia en ese reporte,¿no lo crees?- pregunto con naturalidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya por una vez- comento la rubia conforme posaba su mirada en su nuevo objetivo- jounin Kakashi, ¿le importaria explicar esta inconsistencia en el reporte que entrego hace mas de 3 años?- termino con una voz firme y profesional, haciendo que el rubio se preguntara si su sensei sabia exactamente en que se estaba metiendo.

La realidad es que contrario a su pensamiento Kakashi Hatake sabia a la perfección a lo que se enfrentaria en el instante en que se revelo ante los presentes, asi como las posibles sanciones que recibiria despues de aclarar la información falsa que coloco en su reporte.

Y lo aceptaba.

Durante los 3 años en que el equipo 7 se separo tuvo tiempo para pensar, recordar y reflexionar acerca de las distintas decisiones que tomo en el pasado con respecto a los jovenes genin a su cuidado solo para llegar a una inegable verdad.

Fue un pesimo sensei para su equipo.

Durante gran parte del tiempo con su equipo solo entreno con esmero al joven Uchiha debido a que en parte se veia a si mismo en el joven prodigio, asi como tratar de enmendarse en memoria de su mejor amigo tratando de guiar al ultimo Uchiha de Konoha fuera del camino de la venganza.

Un esfuerzo que al final no pudo dar los frutos que esperaba.

Esfuerzo que hizo que ignorara casi por completo a sus otros 2 alumnos.

...

No, ignorando casi por completo al joven rubio. Incluso el habia entrenado levemente a Sakura para reconocer y disipar genjutsus, lo cual la ayudo durante la invasión del sonido y la arena hace años... aunque eso hizo que casi fuera asesinada por el actual Kazekage de Suna.

La ironía.

Ignoro y subestimo al rubio en muchas ocasiones, y aun a pesar de ello el seguia llamandolo sensei.

No sabia lo que Naruto pensaba actualmente de el y eso ciertamente le preocupaba, pero escuchar esas palabras le daban una esperanza de que aun no era muy tarde para enmendar su error con el y Sakura. Era justo en esos momentos que la unica idea que de verdad sobresalia en su mente era ser un mejor modelo para sus alumnos y apoyarlos en su camino para ser verdaderos shinobis de Konoha.

Y si eso significaba ser el objetivo de la actualmente molesta Hokage, que asi fuera.

\- Aunque fue idea de Naruto omitir el hecho de que el joven sobreviviera- comenzo Kakashi mientras veia la expresion de horror en el rubio- yo como lider del equipo 7 decidi llevar a cabo dicha sugerencia y escribir un reporte detallado alterando el status de vida del joven discipulo de Zabuza en el proceso- añadio con su clasica sonrisa de ojo mientras su alumno se relajaba.

\- ¿Alguna razon aparte de las palabras de Naruto, Hatake?-

\- No realmente, excepto por el hecho de que fue mi culpa de que el joven casi muriera-

\- Explicate-

\- Estaba a punto de atacar con una de mis tecnicas mas letales a Zabuza Momochi y asesinarlo con esta, cuando repentinamente su discipulo aparecio justo frente a nosotros listo para recibir el ataque que acabaria con la vida de su maestro- comento el ninja tuerto ante la audiencia... Una audiencia muy particular debia añadir mientras observaba a las chicas presentes.

Sin duda tendria una platica acerca de posibles fetiches con Naruto.

\- ¿Y que sucedio despues Tuerto-sama?- pregunto con neutralidad Virgo aun desde su posición atada en el suelo.

Kakashi ignoro el como fue llamado al ver a la joven que lo nombro, observando no solo la posición en que se encontraba sino tambien el leve sonrojo que mostraba cada que veia a su alumno.

Definitivamente tendria esa platica de fetiches con Naruto.

\- A ultimo segundo logre desviar levemente mi ataque, no lo suficiente para evitar hacer contacto con el desafortunadamente, pero por suerte lo suficiente para evitar golpear un punto vital- respondio suspirando levemente- Por desgracia en ese momento no tenia idea de que habia logrado evitar asesinar al joven, y Zabuza al verlo caer con esa clase de herida asumio lo peor-

\- Ya veo- comento levemente la Hokage recordando los eventos detallados en el reporte. Ella entendia lo que el ninja renegado debio haber sentido, despues de todo ella sufrio algo similar cuando murio su hermano menor en la guerra.

Y probablemente habria tenido el mismo final de no ser por cierto sannin peliblanco que la hizo recapacitar.

\- Tras eso y al tratar de recuperar el cuerpo fue que me di cuenta de que el joven seguia con vida, apenas. Tras acabar las labores en el puente y que el joven Haku se recuperara un poco Naruto intento convencerlo de que regresara con nosotros a Konoha... Obviamente el se rehuso, argumentando que era su nuevo deber proteger la tierra por las que su sensei murio-

\- ¿Y la razon tras esa omisión es...-

\- Protección- fue la unica respuesta del peliplateado.

Las chicas presentes no entendian a que se referia con esa palabra, pero para los ninjas presentes esa era información suficiente, especialmente para la Hokage. Ella no era tonta, con solo esa palabra sabia exactamente de que estaba hablando.

Decidida a dejar de lado esa idea decidió enfocarse una vez mas en lo que inicio esa platica- Hablaremos mas adelante de las sanciones que se te impondrán jounin Hatake- hablo una vez con tono autoritativo conforme posaba su vista entre el joven rubio y su acompañante aun atada en el suelo- Pero por ahora me gustaría escuchar la ultima historia del día, la historia de como conocieron a esta tan... Singular joven-

\- No hay mucho que decir realmente Baa-chan- comento Naruto rascándose levemente la cabeza- excepto en como se presento ante nosotros y sus razones tras ello-

 _Flashback._

 _-_ ¿Me pueden repetir que estamos haciendo aqui?, ¿O porque estoy parado en medio de este campo con ustedes observandome?- pregunto Naruto con fastidio ya que llevaba mas de 4 horas de pie sin hacer nada mientras su sensei y compañeras se encontraban observándolo al tiempo en que estaban sobre una manta teniendo un picnic.

Al menos el ya había comido o de lo contrario estaría muy molesto.

\- Escucha Gaki, han pasado 2 meses desde que conocimos a Moka- respondio el Sannin señalando a la mencionada, la cual se sonrojo levemente al ser el centro de atención, antes de tomar un trago de su bebida y enfocarse nuevamente en su alumno- pero si tomamos en cuenta lo que hemos aprendido de los encuentros con Estelle, Lala y Moka, es que hoy una nueva chica aparecerá-

Esa era una de las razones por la que se encontraban en un claro alejado de cualquier aldea o villa para evitar cualquier tipo de problema imprevisto.

\- Eso lo entiendo, lo que quiero saber es porque tengo que estar de pie sin hacer nada- cuestiono nuevamente el rubio.

\- Porque justamente al no hacer nada es que ellas aparecieron en primer lugar- respondio el peliblanco como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, causando que al mencionado le saltara una vena en la frente.

\- Tal vez debería ir allí y patearte el trasero y ver si pasa algo viejo pervertido-

\- Como si pudieras contra mi mocoso irrespetuoso... Y soy un super pervertido para tu información-

\- Y ni siquiera tienes vergüenza en admitirlo viejo verde-

\- A diferencia de ti, al menos yo si reconozco lo que soy con orgullo y no trato de negarlo a cada momento-

Mientras maestro y alumno continuaban con su ¨conversación¨ las tres pelirosas simplemente continuaron disfrutando de sus bebidas y de la tranquilidad del lugar.

\- Solo paso una vez, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara a cada momento- contesto el rubio desviando la mirada.

\- Olvidalo gaki, definitivamente lo voy a recordar el resto de mi vida y me asegurare de que también lo sepan tus amigos en la aldea-

\- No te atreverías- exclamo con algo de pánico.

\- ¿Eso crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa mas que burlona.

... O al menos la tranquilidad que podían obtener con los dos ninjas presentes.

\- Aun me cuesta creer que esto este pasando realmente- expreso la joven vampiresa a sus acompañantes mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, la cual era jugo de tomate.

Un sustituto aceptable a la sangre.

\- ¿Que cosa Moka-chan?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad la princesa de Deviluke sosteniendo una taza de te al igual que su otra compañera.

\- Que estoy en otro mundo distinto al mio y que estoy en compañía de dos ninjas y dos princesas alienígenas- respondio antes de bajar un poco la mirada- a decir verdad, nunca crei que los alienígenas existieran hasta el momento en que las conoci- añadió luego de unos momentos.

\- Para ser honestas Moka-san, tu eres una vampiro, un ser que se supone solo existían en legendas y mitos antiguos... Ademas de que también eres una alienígena al igual que nosotras en este mundo- comento Estelle con tranquilidad mientras ella también tomaba un sorbo a su te.

Fue una interesante sorpresa cuando se presento y dio a entender que provenia de la Tierra, el mismo mundo que Lala habia visitado meses atras y escuchar acerca de la existencia de los youkai ocultos en el. Tras descubrir que estaba en otro mundo y que la princesa de Deviluke podia llevarla a casa en el futuro accedio a acompañarlos en su viaje... Aun a pesar de su miedo y odio hacia los humanos.

|¿Miedo y odio?|

|Ero-sennin te lo explicara mas adelante Baa-chan|

Ese comentario hizo que ella comenzara a reír levemente al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Una risa que fue aumentando su volumen y que pronto fue acompañada por la risa de Lala y de la propia Estelle.

\- No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy de haberlas conocido- exclamo Moka con unas pocas lagrimas de alegría ya que por primera vez en su vida tenia amigas, verdaderas amigas que la respetaban y aceptaban a pesar del hecho de ser una vampiresa.

\- Eres nuestra amiga Moka-chan y eso nunca cambiara- respondio Lala con animo.

- También cuenta con mi amistad Moka-san\- exclamo Peke desde la cabeza de Lala.

\- Y lo seguiremos siendo aun después de haber regresado a nuestros mundos respectivos- añadió Estelle también con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las tres escucharan un mayor alboroto por parte de alumno y maestro.

\- ESO ES TODO, PREPARATE PARA UNAaugh- trato de decir justo en el instante en que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Un poco adolorido por el repentino golpe Naruto busco con la mirada lo que lo había golpeado solo para ver a sus pies una pequeña y extraña llave dorada- ¿de donde salio esta llave?- se pregunto en voz alta mientras se inclinaba para recogerla.

\- ¿Una llave?, ahh, yo esperaba que fuera una linda jovencita- exclamo el sannin con clara decepción olvidando la pequeña pelea con su alumno de momento.

\- Es una llave muy linda- comento Estelle mientras la observaba luego de acercarse con las otras jóvenes y ver que su punta tenia forma de corazón.

\- Es verdad, además de que tiene el símbolo del zodiaco de Virgo- exclamo Moka al ver con detalle el mango de la llave.

\- ¿El símbolo de que?- preguntaron confundidos todos los presentes.

\- Virgo, ya saben, la doncella virgen-

\- Creo que me gusta a donde va esto- comento el peliblanco al escuchar esa ultima parte.

Ella comenzó a explicarles acerca del zodiaco asi como los seres que lo representan y las características que pueden simbolizar. Incluso llegando a decirles su propio signo zodiacal de Tauro.

Gracias a eso y animados por conocer su propio signo procedieron a decirle sus fechas de nacimiento resultando en Naruto perteneciendo al signo de Libra, Lala al signo de Cancer, Estelle al signo de Acuario y finalmente Jiraiya al de Escorpio.[ **Busque sus fechas de nacimiento y signos, siendo Estelle la unica que no poseia por lo cual decidi darle un signo ficticio]**

\- ¿Un escorpión?. No es exactamente lo que yo tenia en mente como ser representativo- comento el sannin algo decepcionado con esa información.

\- Al menos el tuyo es un animal, es decir, ¿una balanza?- comento el rubio no muy seguro acerca del signo que le toco- a todo esto creo que nos desviamos del punto importante que es de donde salio esta llave- añadio mientras giraba el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos.

Volteo a ver a sus acompañantes para saber su opinion, ignorando el leve brillo que comenzaba a surgir de la llave- tienen alguna idea de como...- no pudo terminar ya que la llave comenzo a brillar con mayor intensidad haciendo que la soltara y retrocediera solo para ver el objeto flotando en el aire frente a ellos conforme la luz que generaba seguia en aumento, haciendo que todos observaran silenciosamente lo que sucedia ante sus ojos... Excepto...

\- OH SI, esto es justo lo que estaba esperando- exclamo el sannin emocionado ya que solo podia significar una sola cosa:

La nueva chica estaba a punto de aparecer.

Luego de que la luz disminuyera, todos los presentes veian frente a ellos a una joven de cabello rosado corto que usaba un extraño y llamativo atuendo... Un atuendo que le estaba dando mucha inspiración e ideas nuevas al escritor de novelas eróticas.

La joven solo hizo una reverencia frente a ellos mientras abria finalmente sus ojos para poder enfocarse y saludar a la persona frente a ella.

Sus inexpresivos y llamativos ojos azules.

 _"¿Azules?"_ era el único pensamiento de los presentes ya que esperaban ojos verdes.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Virgo, un espíritu celestial y a partir de este momento estoy a su completo servicio mi amo- termino con otra reverencia.

|¿Un espíritu?, ¿amo?|

|Solo espera unos momentos Baa-chan y llegaremos a eso|

Naruto por su parte sentia como si su cerebro trabajara a marcha forzada tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar mientras su sensei solo murmuraba cosas con molestia como "mocoso suertudo" o "¿porque estas cosas nunca me suceden a mi?"

La primera en acercarse fue Lala que simplemente le extendió la mano emocionada en señal de saludo- mucho gusto Virgo-chan, mi nombre es Lala y mi compañera sobre mi cabeza es Peke-chan- añadió mientras seguía estrechando la mano de la doncella.

\- Un placer\- comento el robot en forma de gorro causando que la espíritu levantara sus cejas en sorpresa.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Estelle. Espero que podamos conocernos mas en el futuro- se presento con una sonrisa luego de también acercarse a la recién llegada.

\- Hola, mi... mi nombre es Moka y espero que podamos ser amigas- comento la joven vampiresa con algo de timidez solo para moverse rápido ya que el sannin se movio a gran velocidad quedando justo frente a la nueva joven mientras comenzaba con su presentación haciendo su clásicas poses de kabuki.

\- Y yo soy el gran sabio del monte Myoboku, autor de la afamada serie Icha Icha, aquel que llena el corazón de los hombres de terror y el de las mujeres de deseo, el gran y unico Ji...- no pudo terminar que fue mandado a volar contra un árbol cortesía de una patada de su discípulo rubio.

\- No puedo creer que te presentaras de esa forma frente a ella viejo pervertido- decía mientras seguía observando a su sensei junto con las otras chicas , ignorando por completo la mirada de alegría y posteriormente de deseo que la espíritu lanzo en la dirección del rubio. Decidiendo dejar esa revelación de lado por el momento, decidio observar a las jóvenes que parecían acompañarlo y percatándose de algunas de las similitudes que poseía con las mencionadas... Excepto.

\- Todas ustedes poseen ojos verdes- comento estoicamente la espíritu atrayendo la atención de los presentes, siendo Naruto el que finalmente le respondio.

\- Bueno, asi es, de hecho pensábamos que tu también poseerías ojos como los de ellas pero veo que no...- trato de explicar solo para ser interrumpido por ella.

 _-_ Eso se puede arreglar- respondió la doncella mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

\- ¿Virgo-san?, ¿a que te refieres con...- Estelle no pudo preguntar mas ya que la joven mencionada volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Sus ahora ojos verde esmeralda ante ellos.

\- Soy capaz de alterar mi apariencia física de acuerdo a los deseos y gustos de mi amo, en este caso siendo usted...- guardo silencio al darse cuenta de algo- disculpeme, pero nunca me dijo su nombre mi amo- pregunto causando que el rubio se avergonzara levemente por el titulo que recibia.

\- Naruto, solo llamame Naruto y no eso de amo-

\- Si ese es su deseo entonces obedecere Naruto-sama- respondio ganando un par de risas leves de las chicas y murmullos de molestia del peliblanco que se había acercado tras haberse recuperado del golpe que recibió y que cuestionaba una vez mas al universo del porque nunca le ocurrían esas cosas a el.

\- De acuerdo, puedes llamarme como desees-

\- Asi lo hare Naruto-sama- contesto con una muy leve sonrisa antes de mirarlo fijamente- con las presentaciones hechas, es momento de crear mi contrato con usted Naruto-sama-

\- ¿Un contrato?. ¿acaso eres una invocación?- preguntaron sorprendidos tanto el rubio como el peliplata al mismo tiempo.

\- Asi es, soy una espíritu celestial proveniente del mundo de los espiritus. Anteriormente teníamos un lazo con un mundo donde existían individuos únicos capaces de invocarnos... Por desgracia eso ya no es posible- todos miraron en silencio como con la ultima frase el rostro de la joven mostraba una nueva emoción.

Dolor.

Siguieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Jiraiya hizo la pregunta que nadie se atrevia a formular -¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza- No quiero hablar de eso, asi que por favor, no lo vuelvan a preguntar- comento finalmente bajando la mirada que fue oculta tras mechones de su cabello.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas no lo preguntaremos de nuevo- contesto Naruto. Ganándose un leve agradecimiento de la espíritu.

Otro momento de silencio que esta vez decidio romper el joven Uzumaki- ...Entonces, ¿tengo que firmar tu contrato con mi propia sangre?- pregunto ganándose una mirada bastante extraña por parte de ella.

 _Fin flashback_

\- Al final resulta que solo tenia que discutir con ella los días de la semana en que puedo invocarla y respetar a todo momento el acuerdo que creamos... con unas cuantas excepciones como emergencias en una batalla- terminaba de narrar el joven ninja- casi lo olvido, el contrato solo se puede romper si incumplo con mi acuerdo con ella o en el momento de mi muerte, lo que suceda primero-

 _"Sera lo segundo"_ pensaron todos los presentes conociendo muy bien lo que el rubio pensaba sobre mantener su palabra.

\- Entonces, ella es básicamente una invocación con la que creaste un contrato- comento finalmente Tsunade luego de unos momentos- debo admitirlo, ciertamente sabes como llevar a cabo lo imposible, después de todo, ¿Quién creería que serias capas de conocer y crear un nuevo y único contrato con una espíritu? - añadió luego de unos segundos con gracia... Una que comenzó a decaer al ver la sonrisa tonta del joven, una sonrisa que decía que había algo que le ocultaba.

\- Bueno- comenzó a decir un poco nervioso mientras metia su mano en uno de sus porta-shurikens y sacaba algo de el, siendo finalmente un llavero.

Con 12 distintivas y singulares llaves doradas en el.

\- Ella no es la única con quien creé un contrato- termino con una risa nerviosa.

 **Que les parecio, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?. Se que no es un capitulo muy largo, pero me gusta pensar que al menos explica un par de cosas que planeo a futuro.**

 **Lo primero tiene que ver con Kakashi. Se que algunos de ustedes tal vez esperan que este fic contenga bashing, pero la realidad es que no tengo planeado seguir esa ruta... No enteramente al menos.**

 **He leído varios fics donde se utiliza mucho esa idea, y mientras que no tengo problemas leyendo fics donde algunos de mis personajes favoritos reciben ese tratamiento, no soy exactamente fan de leer todos los fics bashing ya que algunos... Bueno, la verdad muchos cruzan la línea donde esos personajes son caracterizados con comportamientos tan exageradamente fuera de si mismos que te preguntas si en verdad ese personaje se merece tanto odio para empezar.**

 **Esta es otra de las razones por las que le dare a Kiba un harem sin Hinata de por medio... En serio, casi el 60% de los fics que he leido poseen Kiba bashing.**

 **Volviendo a Kakashi, mi idea es que el mismo sea el que se autocastigue por haberle fallado a su equipo, aun a pesar de que Naruto lo sigue viendo como alguien a quien respeta.**

 **Recuerden que es Naruto de quien estamos hablando después de todo.**

 **Aunque eso no quiere decir que no recibirá un poco de mala suerte de vez en cuando.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Casi lo olvidaba. He estado pensando subir este fic traducido al ingles para ver el tipo de reacción que podría recibir. Asi que me gustaría saber sus ideas u opiniones al respecto.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Imagino que muchos de ustedes esperaban que actualizara hasta dentro de varios meses, pero no. Tan solo he estado ocupado en mi trabajo, pero ahora que dejamos atrás la temporada decembrina la carga de trabajo ha disminuido lo suficiente para permitirme enfocarme mas en este fic.**

 **Como siempre parte de mi humor e inspiración para seguir escribiendo proviene de Kamen Rider Predator y sus fics crossover con el ninja rubio.**

 **Ahora les presento el siguiente capitulo y como siempre tomare en cuenta criticas constructivas que me permitan mejorar mi escritura.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 7_**

Tras unos minutos de silencio y comprendiendo lo que el joven rubio le acababa de decir ella tan solo solto un suspiro antes de volver a enfocar su atencion en el.

\- Despues de todas estas revelaciones recientes, francamente ya es mas dificil sorprenderme Naruto- comento conforme se colocaba tras su escritorio y procedia a sentarse- entonces estos espiritus, ¿son tus nuevas invocaciones en lugar de los sapos?-.

\- De hecho no es asi Hime- respondio para su sorpresa Jiraiya haciendo que ella levantara las cejas en sorpresa y en duda- el gaki aun posee el contrato con los sapos gracias al hecho de que los contratos convenidos son completamente distintos entre si... Incluso para asegurarme de ello convoque a uno de los ancianos para verificarlo y confirmarlo-.

\- Interesante- dijo mas para si misma mientras frotaba su menton en un momento de reflexion- Naruto, ¿seria posible que pudieras invocar a uno de esos espiritus aqui y ahora?-.

\- Si, aunque solo podría invocar a uno de ellos, debido a que por el momento solo puedo invocar a dos al mismo tiempo y Virgo-chan ya esta presente- respondio ya mas calmado.

\- Muy bien, entonces invoca a... Espera, tengo una mejor idea- se corrigió rápidamente mientras adoptaba una leve sonrisa para comentar su plan- recordando un poco lo que explicaste acerca de esos signos del zodiaco, ¿Qué te parecería invocar al espíritu que se supone me representa?- termino de decir ante un sorprendido grupo que ciertamente no esperaba ese interés por parte de ella.

\- Yo... Yo también quisiera saber el mio... Si no es mucha molestia- añadió con un poco de pena Shizune tambien curiosa por saber esa información sobre ella.

\- Suena interesante, ¿creen que yo también podría saber el mio?- pregunto el peliplata también.

\- De acuerdo Baa-chan- contesto el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a la joven que les explico el zodiaco en primer lugar- Moka-chan, ¿crees que podrias decirnos el zigno de Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-neesan por favor?-.

\- No hay ningún problema Naruto-kun, solo tienen que decirnos el dia y mes en el que nacieron- contesto la joven ante los presentes que procedieron a decir su dia de nacimiento.

\- ¿Y cuales serian sus signos Moka-chan?- pregunto finalmente Lala con genuina curiosidad a su amiga.

\- Shizune-san pertenece al signo de Escorpio- respondio sin problema- Kakashi-san pertenece al signo de Virgo- contesto haciendo que todos los presentes vieran con sorpresa entre el jounin y la espíritu atada en el suelo. Tras unos momentos Moka estaba lista para revelar el ultimo signo, pero para todos los presentes era obvio que algo estaba poniendo nerviosa a la vampiresa con respecto al signo de la Hokage- Tsunade-sama por otro lado pertenece al signo de... Leo- fue su única respuesta.

El silencio se apodero de la oficina... Aunque fue roto rápidamente por la risa del sannin peliblanco que trataba de controlarse solo para evitar otra golpiza marca Tsunade.

La mencionada solo observaba con ojo analítico y frio las reacciones que hacia su ex-compañero de equipo... Y ciertamente era una reacción que no le agradaba en absoluto. Solo volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada que podría incluso hacer que el mismo Kyuubi se pensara dos veces si valia la pena atacar a dicha mujer- ¿algo que quieras compartir conmigo, Naruto?- pregunto con tono frio al ninja frente a ella.

El joven solo podia reir nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cuestionándose mentalmente si seria buena o mala idea invocar al espíritu del león.

...

En otra parte de la aldea Sakura se preguntaba como es que había acabado en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente: Tras volver a ver a su rubio compañero despues de tres años de ausencia con esas chicas que parecían clones de ella misma[ **sus pensamientos, no los mios** ], la forma en que ellas reaccionaban a su lado asi la forma en que el se expresaba con ellas había sido un extraño golpe emocional que ciertamente no podia o quería comprender por completo, por lo cual decidio ir a casa para relajarse y asi poner en orden todas sus ideas con respecto al ninja rubio y lo que en verdad el significaba para ella.

...

...

¿Como es que en lugar de estar en su casa se encontraba en una banca del parque con una muy exaltada Ino pidiéndole los detalles del supuesto "harem de chicas pelirosas" con el que Naruto había sido visto?. Era algo que sin duda queria averiguar.

Aparentemente alguien había esparcido la voz acerca del regreso del joven Uzumaki asi como comenzarse a decir todo tipo de comentarios por toda la aldea. No solo eran comentarios acerca de su enorme cambio físico, su nueva apariencia y atuendo, sino también acerca de las curiosas y muy hermosas chicas de cabello rosado con las que el había regresado.

Si Sakura era honesta consigo misma, toda esa situación le estaba comenzando a causar migraña.

\- Asi que, ¿eres parte de su harem tambien frentona?- pregunto con picardia la rubia a su mejor amiga.

Migraña confirmada.

\- Ya te dije que no cerda, ni siquiera se porque sigues preguntando eso- respondio mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

\- Bueno, eres la única chica de cabello rosado que conozco en toda la aldea... Con la excepción clara de tu mama frentona- comento tras recordar a la mayor de las Haruno. [ **Decidi hacer que Sakura solo tuviera mama en mi fic, seguirá llamándose Mebuki pero tendrá una apariencia completamente distinta al anime. Principalmente por el hecho de que no me convencio la apariencia que posee en el]-** dime, ¿no te preocupa que ella en un futuro pueda ser parte del harem de Naruto?-.

\- Muérdete la lengua cerda, mama jamas pensaría ni por un segundo en intentar algo con un chico de mi edad- exclamo con molestia al escuchar las ideas absurdas que salian de la boca de su, en ocasiones causante de dolor de cabeza, mejor amiga.

Ella tan solo seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro- No lo se frentona, a muchos jóvenes les agrada la idea de estar con una mujer mayor y experimentada... Sin mencionar que tu mama no ha estado en ninguna relación desde que tu papa murió- comento recordando levemente al padre de su mejor amiga, el cual había muerto hacia mas de 7 años.

Ella solo vio a su amiga con una mueca desaprobatoria mientras suspiraba levemente. Años atrás ese hubiera sido un tema tabu para la joven pelirosa, pero ahora como una kunoichi capacitada comprendia que no podia dejar que la muerte de su padre la deprimiera.

Sin mencionar que realmente no podia culpar a nadie por ello. Su papa solo estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocados mientras viajaba por ese camino montañoso cuando ese desprendimiento de tierra ocurrio.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que sacarme canas?- cuestiono con molestia la joven ojiverde tras unos momentos.

\- No, realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento- respondio sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta de su mejor amiga conforme veía hacia el cielo con aire reflexivo- en momentos como estos me gustaría tener un chico lindo como novio para pasar el rato con el-

\- Demasiada información cerda-

\- No de esa manera malpensada, yo me refiero a salir a citas, comer en algún lugar lujoso, que me acompañe con mis compras, que me diga cumplidos por mi belleza, cosas asi-

\- Si tanto quieres un novio, ¿Por qué no vas por Shikamaru o tal vez Chouji?. Sus familias han sido grandes aliadas durante generaciones y ellos crecieron a tu lado- comento la ojiverde _"sin mencionar que ellos ya te conocen a la perfección y saben perfectamente a lo que se atienen si se convierten en tu novio"_ pensó para si misma.

\- Ese es justamente el problema frentona, crecimos juntos a tal punto en que yo solo puedo verlos como si fueran mis hermanos... Un hermano muy perezoso y otro de huesos grandes- exclamo cambiando las ultimas palabras recordando lo mucho que molesta al Akimichi que lo llamen la palabra con G- se que hay otros chicos lindos en nuestra generación pero francamente no me veo a mi misma con ninguno de ellos- añadió mientras seguía observando el cielo y pensaba en sus razones tras ese comentario.

Shino era demasiado reservado y algo tétrico... Sin mencionar el hecho de que su cuerpo entero estaba habitado por insectos.

Kiba era alguien que no conocía el concepto de sutileza y delicadeza, asi como su actitud desafiante que sin duda chocaría con ella.

Pero ni la falta de sutileza y delicadeza de Kiba se podia comparar con Lee y sus "llamas de la juventud" que el y su sensei compartían.

La ultima opción era Neji Hyuga, pero era una que no quería llevar a cabo debido a la especialista de armas del equipo Gai y su posible interés en el prodigio de dicho equipo.

También recordó al ultimo Uchiha, aunque el no era una opción de momento por el pequeño problema de haber abandonado la villa para unirse a Orochimaru.

Aun a pesar de ello el seguía siendo el principal candidato a novio si la oportunidad se presentaba.

 _"_ _Aceptalo Ino, el novio perfecto no caera de los cielos frente a ti"_ pensó con gracia antes de ver algo acercándose a gran velocidad en el aire- ¿Qué es...- no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que el misterioso objeto impacto justo frente a ambas chicas, levantando una enorme nube de polvo con algo de escombro con el choque.

Ambas por instinto cubrieron sus rostros para evitar respirar el polvo asi como tratar de ver que era lo que había causado eso en primer lugar.

Solo para escuchar murmullos que venían de la nube de polvo.

\- Hehe, Naruto y Jiraiya-sama no bromeaban cuando hablaban de su increíble fuerza- escucharon un voz masculina comentar con tono jovial antes de soltar un quejido de dolor- pero esa es una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir jamas, en serio, ella me recuerda demasiado a... Oh- fue lo que exclamo el... el... el...

\- ¿Cerda?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Ino?- pregunto con preocupación Sakura al ver la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos de la joven rubia enfocada únicamente en el extraño hombre frente a ellas que también las observaba.

Era un joven muy bien parecido de piel clara con cabello naranja en punta y portando lentes rectangulares celestes. Usando un traje de dos piezas de color negro con camisa abotonada blanca y corbata roja.

El también estaba observándolas mientras se sacudia el polvo que ensuciaba su atuendo, notando como su mirada se enfocaba en ella por un instante antes de dirigir su atención a su amiga sin habla.

Tan solo termino de limpiarse mientras adoptaba una sonrisa radiante conforme se acercaba a ellas- sin duda alguna debo estar en el paraíso, ¿de que otra forma se explicaría la presencia de tan radiante angel frente a mi?- termino de decir frente a una sorprendida y sonrojada chica.

Una rubia y sonrojada chica.

" _¿ACASO YO ESTOY PINTADA O ALGO?, ¿PORQUE TODOS LOS CHICOS SE FIJAN SOLO EN LA CERDA Y NO EN MI?"_ pensó sumamente molesta Sakura tratando de controlar sus deseos de gritar ante tal injusticia y arrancarse el cabello de frustración al escuchar ese comentario cursi, pero halagador.

\- ¿En.. En serio crees eso?- pregunto la joven con un leve sonrojo y algo de pena. Ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo de chicos que querían tener una cita con ella(lease acostarse con ella), pero era la primera vez que veía a un joven tan apuesto decirlo sin ningúna pisca de duda, doble sentido o nerviosismo en su mirada.

\- Por supuesto, yo jamas bromearía con algo que podría herir el corazón puro de tan bella doncella- respondio sin dudarlo mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura solo seguía observando con furia silenciosa esa escena como si fuera salida de una de esas películas románticas que ella e Ino veian de vez en cuando. Claro, es lindo y muy halagador cuando te dicen cosas asi a ti... Pero cuando tu tan solo vez como se lo dicen a alguien mas, especialmente si es tu mejor amiga pues...

\- ¿Y cual seria tu nombre hermoso angel?- pregunto mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- I... Ino, Ino Yamanaka- respondió mas sonrojada por el repentino contacto.

\- ¿Tulipan de la montaña?, un hermoso nombre para una fragante y delicada flor como tu- comento con suavidad sin saber que había ganado muchos puntos con ella ya que muy pocas personas sabían el verdadero significado tras su nombre, el cual también podia traducirse como jabalí o cerdo salvaje de la montaña- mi nombre es Leo, pero tu puedes llamarme Loke-.

 _"Muy bien, ya no soporto esto ni por un segundo mas"_ pensó la pelirosa mientras se comenzaba a alejar de esos dos.

Parte de ella sabia que debería haberse quedado y cuidar que su amiga no cayera con las palabras cursis de un sujeto lindo del que no sabían absolutamente nada... Pero eso fue superado por la parte ofendida por el hecho de que el la ignorara completamente, lastimándola en su orgullo como mujer, asi como tampoco ayudaba que su supuesta mejor amiga solo reaccionara cuando ese sujeto le hablaba.

De todas formas solo quería llegar a casa y descansar en primer lugar.

" _A todo esto, ¿de donde salio ese tipo?"_ pensó mientras se retiraba.

...

\- Bueno, eso pudo haber salido mejor- exclamaba el rubio mientras veía junto con Kakashi y Shizune entre la molesta Hokage con su puño extendido y el agujero en el muro por donde fue arrojado de un puñetazo el espíritu del león.

Varias de las chicas solo miraban por donde había salido con varios niveles de preocupación en sus rostros, excepto por...

\- Hahahaha, sabia que Loke no me decepcionaría en lo mas mínimo- reía el sannin, feliz de que por una vez en la vida el no fuera el que saliera volando de un golpe cortesía de una muy molesta Tsunade.

Risa que acabo rápidamente cuando noto la mirada de muerte que ahora recibía de su rubia ex-compañera- ¿asi que tu sabias que esto pasaría?- pregunto con un tono de ultratumba que prometía dolor en su futuro.

Por suerte para el, justo mientras pensaba como evitar sufrir el mismo destino fue salvado por la reacción de la otra persona que no mostraba preocupación por el espíritu mandado al cielo de un golpe.

\- Yo sigo, yo sigo, por favor desátenme, yo también quiero ser castigada- exclamaba una muy exaltada Virgo aun atada dando leves brincos en el suelo. Causando que los presentes una vez mas cuestionaran sus muy... Particulares gustos.

\- Muy bien, supongo que con esto ya damos por concluidas las presentaciones- comento la Hokage tras unos momentos de relajarse lo suficiente para no lastimar al peliblanco... Al menos no de forma demasiado dolorosa o permanente ya que aun le debía varias explicaciones con respecto a que paso exactamente en esos años fuera de la aldea- me gustaría conocer mas detalles acerca de toda esta situación, así como también tener la oportunidad de poder pedirles un chequeo medico a tus compañeras, pero estoy consiente de que deben estar cansados y hambrientos tras su llegada, asi que pueden retirarse... Excepto ustedes dos- añadió lo ultimo conforme veía al sannin y al jounin los cuales solo tragaron saliva ante el prospecto de quedar a mercer de la molesta rubia.

\- Muy bien Baa-chan, nos veremos en otro momento- exclamo Naruto mientras levantaba a la joven en el suelo y se la echaba al hombro izquierdo.

\- Fue un placer conocerla Tsunade-sama- se despedía cortésmente Estelle junto al rubio.

\- Adios, espero verla de nuevo Baa-chan- exclamaba animada Lala a la vez que se despedia con la mano mientras la Hokage solo ganaba un tick en el ojo.

Una persona mas que la llamaría de esa manera, lo ultimo que deseaba.

\- Gracias por su habernos recibido y escuchado\- fueron las palabras de Peke desde la cabeza de la princesa.

\- Lamento que su signo sea Leo... Pero al menos de gracias de que no comparte el mio- se disculpo Moka mientras también se despedia, aunque la ultima parte la susurro para si misma recordando al espíritu representante de su signo.

Solo digamos que no fue un muy buen dia para la joven vampiresa.

\- ~Noo~, yo también quería ser castigada- decía Virgo con desanimo desde su posición, haciendo que el rubio solo suspirara con resignación, ya que la única manera de calmarla en ese momento era con...

Slap

\- Listo, ya fuiste castigada- respondio el joven tras darle a su acompañante una sonora nalgada- y si guardas silencio por los próximos diez minutos te prometo que lo repetiré esta noche- añadió mientras la mencionada solo mostraba un rostro de absoluto gozo con un leve sonrojo por el castigo recibido y la posibilidad de recibir mas en unas horas.

Una vez que los jóvenes salieron de la oficina Tsunade solo volteo hacia los 2 hombres presentes mientras Shizune trataba de pasar desapercibida cerca de la puerta- empecemos con la sanción que se te aplicara jounin Kakashi- comento con una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios, causando un escalofrió en el peliplateado, que solo podia imaginar que clase de sanción recibiría.

...

\- ¿Creen que Kakashi-san este bien?- pregunto con cierta preocupación Estelle conforme se alejaban de la torre despues de haber desatado a la doncella(no querian llamar mas la atencion de lo debido despues de todo).

\- Estara bien, Kakashi-sensei a pesar de que es un pervertido que disfruta de las novelas de Ero-sennin y con un sentido de la puntualidad mas que horrible, es uno de los individuos mas calmados ante el peligro que conozco- respondio el rubio recordando la actitud de su sensei en general- Ninguna sanción en la que pueda pensar Baa-chan hara que...-

\- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fue el lastimero grito que se escucho por toda la aldea causando que todos los perros que lo escucharan aullaran también.

Tanto el como sus acompañantes solo se quedaron de pie por unos momentos, siendo Naruto el que rompiera el silencio que siguió tras acabar el grito- Aunque también creo que hay una primera vez para todo-.

Luego de otro momento de silencio, una vez mas el decidio romperlo- asi que, ¿Quién quiere ir a comer a Ichiraku?-.

\- YO- gritaron emocionadas las chicas... Excepto Virgo ya que aun no habían pasado los 10 minutos del acuerdo y ella en verdad quería ser castigada nuevamente esa noche.

...

\- Hacia el sur, ¿cierto?- preguntaba el joven capitán Scifo al líder de la banda de bandidos que trato de asaltarlo derrotado a sus pies.

\- S... Si, en esa... Esa dirección se encuentra- exclamaba adolorido el bandido al monstruo que no solo lo derroto a el, sino a su grupo de 30 hombres los cuales aun seguían tirados por toda la zona, ya fuera sobre el camino o colgando de las ramas de los arboles.

\- Espero que este diciéndome la verdad- comento mientras llevaba su mano de vuelta su espada enfundada.

\- Se lo juro... No le miento- exclamo con pánico para evitar su furia.

Cuando el y sus secuaces lo vieron por primera vez pensaron que se trataba de algún noble arrogante o al menos un chico con aires de heroe de una familia acaudalada debido a lo brillante y bien cuidada que lucia su extraña armadura, contrario a lo que se ve mas frecuente en luchadores veteranos... En ningun momento pensaron que en realidad fuera un maldito shinobi... Un maldito shinobi con jutsus devastadores que jamas en la vida quería volver a ver, y mucho menos ser el objetivo de ellos de nuevo.

\- Muy bien, gracias por la información- dijo conforme se retiraba del lugar.

\- Si, de nada- respondio con una risa nerviosa, la cual se desvanecio en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente- espero jamas volverlo a ver en lo que me queda de vida-

Esa era la ultima vez que se basaban solo en apariencias para robar.

...

...

Al menos ahora seria problema de esos molestos ninjas de Suna.

 **Un capitulo mas terminado.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasion, asi que simplemente me despedire y una vez mas espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso de los últimos meses** **debido principalmente al hecho de que regrese a vivir a mi estado natal. Y entre buscando donde vivir, un nuevo trabajo y demás asuntos con respecto a distintos papeleos mi mente ha estado demasiado ocupada e incapaz de pensar en escribir mis ideas.**

 **También quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic, asi como agradecer varias ideas y puntos de vista que han compartido y que espero que me ayuden a mejorar como escritor amateur.**

 **Ahora me tomare un leve momento para hacer algo que nunca antes he hecho: responder comentarios.**

 **angelmoronix4: ellas eventualmente aparecerán, aunque eso seria mas a futuro.**

 **ichimaruuu: supongo que nadie vio venir el InoxLeo, después de todo la gran mayoría de los fics crossover de Naruto solo se enfocan en el rubio y su equipo.**

 **Con respecto a Naruto y Virgo... bueno, tu dime.**

 **Seirei kenshi: lo único que te puedo decir es que una de las que mencionaste aparecerá en el futuro.**

 **metalic-dragon-angel: y todavía no haz visto nada.**

 **Guest: en verdad agradezco el comentario que dejaste, y si soy sincero, es el comentario que mas me inspira a seguir escribiendo este fic.**

 **Por lo cual lo tomo muy en cuenta. Gracias.**

 **black soul uzumaki: primero que nada agradezco tu comentario, ya que expones buenos puntos sobre varias cosas, las cuales tratare de responder en orden:**

 **Con respecto al hecho de los harem que también aparecerán, me da gusto ver que aceptas muy bien la idea de que Lee tenga chicas que estén genuinamente interesadas en el. Como tu bien dices, el es un muy buen personaje que por desgracia es muy sobreestimado e ignorado, por lo cual yo pienso arreglar eso en el futuro.**

 **En cuanto a Kiba, sere sincero aquí. Varias de las razones por las que quiero darle un harem, no son solo por el hecho de que el desconfiara de Sasuke, sino por un deseo un poco mas egoísta de hacerle un poco de justicia, despues de todo el, junto con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke, es el personaje que mas bashing sufre.**

 **Mi única pregunta es, ¿porque?.**

 **¿Por qué el menospreciaba a Naruto?: muchos lo hacían y no son tan odiados como el.**

 **¿Por qué el quería ser Hokage?: ¿que niño no querría ser el mejor y mas fuerte ninja de la aldea?... además de que Neji también dijo eso ante el rubio.**

 **¿Por qué su clan actúa como una jauría de perros que pelean por ver quien es el alfa?: si nos vamos por esa idea, después de que Naruto lo derrotara demostró que el es un alfa, y Kiba, con la mentalidad que mencionas, lo apoyaría incondicionalmente ya que el rubio demostró la fuerza para ser un verdadero lider.**

 **Esa podría ser una razón por la que desconfiara de Sasuke, ya que el Uchiha, como traidor de la jauría(aldea), jamás seria digno de confianza de nuevo.**

 **En cuanto a las chicas que formaran parte de su harem... solo digamos que el pronto aprenderá lo que significa ser un alfa.**

 **En cuanto a Sakura... creeme que entiendo tus puntos de vista y concuerdo con varios de ellos, sin embargo, siento mucho decírtelo, pero en mi fic ella formara parte del harem del rubio.**

 **Que ella forme parte de el sin esforzarse en conocer verdaderamente a su compañero y luchar por su amor, asi como ser aceptada de inmediato por las otras chicas...**

 **Jajajajajajaja.**

 **Para nada.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **En cuanto a Fluttershy... me agrada la idea. Especialmente porque me diste puntos de referencia y razones tras ellos.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: me alegra ver que te gusta la idea de un harem pelirosado para el rubio. El fic tendrá momentos ecchi... aunque no creo ser capaz de hacer algún lemon en el futuro.**

 **En cuanto a la chica desnuda que vio Inari, fue Lala también. Tanto Naruto como Inari la vieron desnuda, solo que con 2 meses de diferencia entre ambos sucesos en similares circunstancias, siendo el rubio quien la vio poco despues de conocerla y luego Inari en su casa en el país de las olas.**

 **Respondidos esos comentarios es momento de presentar el fic.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 ** _Cap. 8_**

Tanto Teuchi Ichiraku como su hija Ayame se encontraban observando a su cliente favorito junto a esas dulces jovenes seguir disfrutando de su comida con una sonrisa. No solo felices por el regreso del joven Uzumaki a la aldea, sino tambien de que regresara acompañado por tan lindas y corteses chicas que se veía que en verdad apreciaban al joven. Recordaban muy bien como en el pasado la mayoría de los aldeanos ignoraban al rubio cada vez que lo veian o en ocasiones lo observaban con desprecio haciendo que la infancia de este fuera bastante solitaria.

Ayame especialmente estaba feliz de verlo con esas jovenes, ya que Naruto era un chico que en verdad merecia tener muchos mas amigos.

Sabia que el consideraba a muchos de los jóvenes shinobis de su generación como amigos y hasta cierto punto eso era verdad. Pero fuera de ellos y del equipo del joven Sarutobi, la gran mayoría de los chicos de la aldea solo lo veían como un idiota molesto o una peste de la que sus padres les decían que debían alejarse.

Curiosamente algunas de las personas mas cercanas a el en algún momento lo vieron de esa manera, principalmente su propia compañera de equipo y la mejor amiga de esta… Pero estaba segura que ambas se quedarían mudas al ver a ese mismo chico hiperactivo con su nuevo físico e imagen que lo hacían lucir mas varonil.

\- Otro mas viejo- la joven mesera fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar al rubio con una sonrisa en rostro y varios tazones vacios a su lado.

\- No creo que debas llamar de esa manera a Teuchi-san, Naruto-san- comento con tranquilidad la joven de vestido blanco aun disfrutando de su tazón.

\- Realmente no me importa que me llame así, pero me da gusto ver que una chica tan educada trate de ayudarlo a ser mas respetuoso- comento el dueño de Ichiraku con gracia, haciendo que el rubio solo hiciera una leve mueca.

\- Para su información yo soy respetuoso-.

\- No creo que esa afirmación sea correcta Naruto-sama, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta en como se refiere a Tsunade-sama y Ero-sennin-sama- expreso Virgo aun con su tazon frente a ella.

Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos acordados, por lo cual se había ganado su castigo para la noche.

Algo que esperaba con gran anhelo.

\- Virgo tiene razón Naruto-kun... Aunque creo que eso es parte de quien eres- añadió Moka tras relamer los restos de su orden de sus labios.

El ramen era uno de sus platillos favoritos y Naruto no exageraba cuando le dijo que Ichiraku era el mejor puesto de ramen del mundo, llegando incluso a superar el ramen que comía en su propio mundo.

\- No creo que haya nada malo en que Naru-kun sea de ese modo, ciertamente es mucho mas divertido de esa manera- respondió Lala aun con algunos problemas para usar los palillos.

El tan solo sonrió al escuchar el apoyo que le daban al menos 2 de sus acompañantes- agradezco el voto de confianza Moka-chan, Lala-chan, ustedes si me comprenden-.

\- Por cierto Naruto, ¿exactamente como es que conociste a estas encantadoras jovencitas?- pregunto el chef mientras le servia su orden.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia que te contare en otro momento viejo, y a ti también Ayame-nee-.

\- De acuerdo, pero no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo Naruto-kun?- comento con humor la joven camarera.

\- Lo prometo-.

\- Muy bien, que tal si para celebrar tu regreso, todo lo que pidan tu y tus acompañantes sea por cuenta de la casa, ¿Qué dices chico?- sugirió el dueño del puesto a su mejor cliente.

…

…

\- Naruto-kun, ¿estas llorando?- cuestiono con gracia Ayame al ver las lagrimas que se comenzaban a formar en los ojos del chico frente a ellos.

\- No, para nada, es tan solo el vapor del ramen que me entro a los ojos, eso es todo- respondió algo avergonzado mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta ante la vista y gracia de los presentes.

…

\- Escuchaste, parece que ese chico Uzumaki por fin ha regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama-.

\- Olvídate de eso, escuche que regreso acompañado de varias chicas bastante hermosas… que por desgracia parecen ser su harem-.

\- ¿En serio?-.

\- Estuvo 3 años con el gran Jiraiya-sama, francamente no me sorprendería que también hubiera aprendido toda clase de cosas sobre sexo con el tan afamado autor de la inigualable serie Icha-Icha-.

…

…

\- Que envidia-.

\- Lo se-.

\- Problemático- fue lo único que exclamo cierto chunin al escuchar la platica que tenían otros 2 shinobis conforme el y su acompañante continuaban avanzaban por la aldea.

\- ¿Cuál parte?, ¿que el chico Uzumaki regresara o por lo de su supuesto harem?- pregunto con cierta gracia su acompañante al escuchar su reacción.

\- Ambos- fue lo único que respondio Shikamaru antes de soltar otro suspiro de resignación- sabia que siempre se tiene que esperar lo inesperado con Naruto, ¿pero un harem?, incluso para mi eso es demasiado inesperado… sin mencionar que Ino tendrá todo un dia de campo en cuanto se entere de esto-.

\- Si es que no se ha enterado ya- añadió Temari al escuchar esa ultima parte.

\- Como dije, problemático-.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shikamaru- escucharon a sus espaldas solo para voltear y ver al joven de quien la aldea entera hablaba acompañado de su supuesto harem.

" _Y los problemas solo se acumulan mas y mas"_ pensó para si el Nara al ver a su antiguo compañero de la academia y colega shinobi junto con esas chicas bastante peculiares, si es que la forma en que vestían era un indicativo… ignorando por completo los rasgos distintivos que poseían y que le recordaban a otra joven de su generación, no queriendo entrar en una situación donde discutiera una posible obsesión del rubio- ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto-.

\- A mi también me alegra verte Shikamaru, supongo que sigues siendo el mismo perezoso amante de ver las nubes de siempre-.

\- … Supones bien- admitió tras unos momentos al tiempo en que lo miraba levemente de forma analítica- debo decir que has cambiado mucho. No solo físicamente sino por el hecho de que ya no estés usando tanta ropa color naranja como antes-.

\- Todos cambiamos conforme crecemos… sin mencionar que las chicas dicen que también me queda muy bien el verde- exclamo lo ultimo observando levemente a sus acompañantes antes de volver con su amigo- y que tal tu, ¿aun sigues siendo un chunin o ya te degradaron por considerar el trabajo muy problemático?-.

\- Curioso que menciones eso, considerando que tu no eras exactamente un estudiante modelo en nuestra generación- comento con algo de gracia antes de responder- la verdad es que sigo siendo un chunin, de hecho todos en nuestra generación ya lo son, excepto Neji que ya es un jounin y tu que aun eres un genin-.

\- Bueno, supongo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no lo crees?- expreso con una sonrisa, solo para finalmente notar a la acompañante del Nara- perdón por no haber saludado antes, si la memoria no me falla tu eres la hermana de Gaara, ¿cierto?-.

\- Asi es, Temari Sabaku de Suna, es un placer saludarte adecuadamente Naruto Uzumaki- comento respetuosamente ante el rubio.

Despues de todo el había sido hasta la fecha el único que había logrado derrotar a su hermano en combate, asi como ayudarlo a cambiar para bien. Motivos mas que suficientes para tener en alta estima al joven frente a ella… aun a pesar del hecho de que en un momento de la batalla usara un kunai explosivo a modo de enema contra el.

\- El gusto es mio, ¿Cómo se encuentra Gaara?-.

\- Se encuentra bien, siempre habla muy bien de ti sin mencionar su deseo de que puedas ir a visitarlo algún dia- comento con una leve sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que había cambiado su hermano desde ese dia.

\- No olvides mencionar el hecho de que el es ahora el actual Kazekage de Suna- añadió Shikamaru causando verdadero asombro en el rubio.

\- ¿En serio?. Guau, en verdad tengo que ir a visitarlo y felicitarlo, asi como decirle que muy pronto yo también sere un Kage en el futuro.- aseguro el rubio emocionado al tiempo en que se acercaba a las pelirosas- casi lo olvido, me gustaría presentarles a mis acompañantes a las cuales conocí en mi viaje. Ellas son Estelle, Lala, Moka y Virgo-.

\- Un gusto conocerlas- saludo el joven Nara con leve desgano, ganándose un leve codazo de su acompañante- auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-.

\- Muestra algo de respeto cuando saludes a las personas y reprime tu actitud de todos los días al hacerlo- critico la kunoichi de Suna al pelinegro, causando una reacción única en una de las presentes.

\- Debe ser maravillosa la forma en que ella te disciplina cada dia, ¿cierto?- pregunto la doncella con brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Disculpa?- cuestiono Shikamaru con confusión de si había escuchado correctamente.

\- La forma sutil, pero directa en que te llama la atención para corregir tu comportamiento debe ser tan solo la punta de los distintos métodos de castigo que emplea en ti cada dia- comentaba con tono soñador, causando que el rubio solo suspirara con resignación.

\- Lamento mucho esto chicos, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Virgo-chan tiene… gustos muy particulares y temo que ahora piensa que ustedes también los comparten-.

Ambos shinobis solo se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el finalmente decidio hablar- Problemático. Lamento decir esto, pero Temari y yo no compartimos esa clase de gustos… o al menos yo no, ya que desconozco si ella los tendrá-.

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar con eso Nara?- cuestiono con tono autoritativo la rubia no gustándole lo que el pelinegro insinuaba, haciendo que este comenzara a sudar levemente de nerviosismo al ver el rostro sombrio de su acompañante.

\- Nada, tan solo es que… bueno, eres algo autoritaria y probablemente tengas… ¿ese tipo de gustos?-.

\- ¿En serio?. Dime, ¿te gustaria comprobar si en realidad los tengo?- cuestiono con un tono algo siniestro ante un mas alarmado joven.

\- … Bueno, creo que los dejamos ahora porque… ehh… ah si, necesito ver en que estado esta mi departamento, es decir, ya esta atardeciendo y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos, sin mencionar que han pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que estuve en el y creo que necesitara una buena limpieza- comenzó a decir el rubio conforme retrocedia lenta y cuidadosamente al tiempo en que guiaba a las chicas para hacer lo mismo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos y ayudarlos a resolver sus diferencias- comento Estelle con preocupación.

\- No, en este caso lo mejor es alejarnos lo mas rápido de aquí sin llamar su atención- le susurro el Uzumaki conforme se alejaban del lugar, deseándole suerte de manera mental a su amigo de que no acabara en problemas con la kunoichi que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Entonces te ayudaremos a limpiar tu casa Naruto-kun?- cuestiono tras un momento Moka recordando la explicación del rubio para alejarse de alli.

\- Para nada Moka-chan, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si permitiera que mis invitadas limpiaran mi casa por mi?- respondio con gracia antes de adorptar una sonrisa zorruna- solo digamos que ya me hice cargo de eso- añadió causando que las chicas lo vieran con duda.

\- Yo quería ver que sucedería- comento con leve melancolía y para si misma la doncella al perder la oportunidad de ver los posibles castigos que recibiría el Nara conforme se dirigían al departamento del rubio.

…

\- Bueno, hemos llegado- comento Naruto a las chicas tras varios minutos de camino frente a la puerta que daba acceso a su hogar en el edificio de departamentos donde se encontraban, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kami de no haber tenido mayores inconvenientes en el camino excepto por las miradas que el y sus acompañantes recibían de parte de varios aldeanos curiosos.

Realmente no sabia que esperar en cuanto entraran a su departamento, después de todo el había estado fuera de la aldea por varios años y no sabia lo que podría encontrar, sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que el no había sido exactamente la persona mas ordenada y limpia de Konoha en su niñez… claro que eso había cambiado en el tiempo que había estado fuera gracias a su convivencia diaria con las chicas.

Su mayor preocupación era el muy posible hecho de que su departamento estuviera en horribles condiciones gracias a todo el desorden que había dejado antes de su partida. Las posibles reacciones de las chicas al ver el lugar donde tendrían que hospedarse seguramente serian de desagrado y probablemente incluso de asco.

…

…

" _Si claro"_ pensó con sarcasmo y gracia conforme acercaba su mano al picaporte y finalmente abrir la puerta de su hogar… solo para que esta se abriera desde adentro y salieran varias figuras que comenzaron a tomar posiciones en el pasillo, encontrándose finalmente cara a cara con 15 clones de si mismo con distintos niveles de suciedad en sus ropas formados en línea frente a el y sus amigas.

\- Todo listo jefe- saludo el clon de en medio al tiempo en que el y los otros clones se desvanecían en explosiones de humo, dejando al original con una mueca de desagrado- guau, estaba mucho mas sucio de lo que hubiera imaginado- se dijo tras recibir los recuerdos de sus clones tras haberse desaparecido.

Un pequeño detalle que había aprendido gracias al pervertido era el hecho de que podía adquirir los recuerdos de lo que sus clones hubieran hecho tras su desvanecimiento.

¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento?. Es algo que todavía no entendía.

\- ¿En que momento creaste a esos clones Naru-kun?- pregunto curiosa Lala tras un momento.

Las 4 habian visto los entrenamientos del rubio y su sensei, incluyendo poder observar la técnica insignia del joven shinobi de primera mano en varias ocasiones.

Aun asi no dejaba de ser algo que las impresionaba.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando llegamos a Ichiraku y las deje unos momentos para ir a lavarme las manos?- comento ganando afirmaciones de las 4- bueno, fue en ese momento. Decidi darles una sorpresa mandando a varios de mis clones a limpiar este lugar… y créanme, lo necesitaba- añadió lo ultimo rascándose detrás de la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Si eso es cierto tan solo me hubiera ordenado limpiar su hogar Naruto-sama, después de todo estoy aqui para servirle- expreso Virgo con una leve reverencia.

-Como ya lo dije, ustedes son mis invitadas y eso también te incluye a ti Virgo-chan… Además, ¿como hubieras llegado a mi hogar si nunca te dije donde se encontraba?- respondio ganándose un rostro levemente avergonzado y ruborizado por parte de la espíritu- bueno, creo que ya es momento de pasar- añadió al tiempo en que abria la puerta y finalmente entraban en su hogar.

" _Creo que esto no fue tan buena idea como creía"_ pensó para si el ojiazul al ver el interior de su hogar. El departamento se encontraba en una condición impecable gracias al esfuerzo y trabajo duro de sus clones por lo cual la limpieza interior no era el problema.

El tamaño de su hogar por otro lado…

\- Es bastante… ehh, ¿pequeño y acogedor?- comento Estelle con indecisión al ver el interior del pequeño departamento.

Un departamento de una sala-comedor, cocina, un baño y una habitación no era exactamente un lugar adecuado para un grupo de 5.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven vampiresa al ver tan callado a su anfitrión.

\- …Si, estoy bien, tan solo pensaba en que tal vez seria mejor quedarnos en un hotel por unos días en lo que hablo con…- no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que fue interrumpido por la joven princesa de Deviluke.

\- No tienes que hacer nada de eso Naru-kun, porque yo…- comenzó a decir animada conforme sacaba de su ropa un extraño aparato rectangular que el por desgracia conocía muy bien- me encargare de esto-.

" _Esto no terminara nada bien"_ pensó para si el rubio con algo de preocupación al ver lo que tenia en su mano.

…

" _Es un milagro de Kami que esto terminara bien"_ pensó con un suspiro el joven Uzumaki luego de unas horas, mientras se relajaba en la enorme piscina que actualmente era su tina dentro de su nuevo y completamente modificado baño.

Donde alguna vez tan solo hubo un pequeño baño adornado con azulejo barato, ahora había un enorme cuarto de baño adornado con columnas y arcos que parecía sacado de algún tipo de palacio imperial de historias de cuentos fantásticos.

" _también agradezco que las chicas se bañaran primero o esto seria algo incomodo"_ añadió para si levemente sonrojado.

A pesar de que había convivido con varias de ellas por varios meses, eso no significaba que tuvieran la confianza necesaria como para bañarse juntos… aunque esa idea solo la compartían Estelle y Moka, ya que Lala y Virgo no tenían ningún problema con la idea de bañarse junto a el.

Y se lo hacían saber… con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto.

Tratando de distraer su mente de esas ideas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, impresionándose una vez mas de lo que Lala había creado en tan poco tiempo _" Lala se sorprende cada vez que ve algún lugar nuevo o cualquier tipo de jutsu , pero yo no dejo de asombrarme con las cosas que ella puede inventar"_ se decía mentalmente recordando algunas de las cosas que la joven princesa había inventado durante el viaje y que incluso para los estándares shinobis eran cosas nunca antes vistas, mientras trataba de relajarse con la cálida agua en donde sumergía su cuerpo.

Luego de varios minutos de relajación dio por terminado su baño, cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente con la toalla con la que se seco alrededor de su cintura conforme se lavaba los dientes, listo para disfrutar de un merecido descanso tras las emociones del dia justo después de que se pusiera sus pijamas.

\- Estoy lista para mi castigo Naruto-sama- escucho repentinamente a su lado, haciendo que escupiera el agua con que se enjuagaba la boca.

 _Cough, cough_ \- ¿VIRGO-CHAN?, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- grito exaltado el rubio tras toser un poco y sujetando la toalla en su cintura con mayor fuerza, a la vez que volteaba a observar a la repentina intrusa… solo para sonrojarse por completo y tener un sangrado nasal al observarla- ¿por… porque estas usando… usando… eso?- pregunto sin poder creer la clase de atuendo que veía ante sus ojos: un baby-doll negro translucido con bordes blancos hasta sus caderas, guantes y medias negras de seda hasta sus antebrazos y muslos respectivamente en conjunto con un par de diminutas pantis negras sujetas por hilos a los costados, a todo instante usando su icónica diadema en conjunto con sus grilletes. Todo eso combinado con su escultural cuerpo de grandes pechos, cintura estrecha y caderas prominentes creaban sin duda alguna una imagen bastante erótica y seductora.

\- Nii-sama dijo que este seria el atuendo mas apropiado para recibir mi castigo- contesto la pelirosa con brillo en sus ojos y rubor en sus mejillas al ver su torso desnudo. A la vez en que el rubio maldecía mentalmente al espíritu del león por darle esa clase de ideas a la doncella _" aunque creo que esa es una de las razones por las que el y el viejo pervertido se llevan tan bien"_ añadió al tiempo en que aparecía en su mente una imagen de ambos mostrándole ambos pulgares arriba y guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa idiota en sus rostros.

\- Es por eso que estoy aquí, lista para recibir mi castigo a base de nalgadas- añadió con tono soñador la representante del símbolo de la virgen frente a su semi- desnudo amo.

…

…

" _Ok, eso sonó bastante pervertido. Gracias a Kami ninguno de esos 2 esta aquí para ver esto"_ pensó tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión inicial- ¿en… en verdad quieres… quieres que lo haga?- cuestiono sonrojado y avergonzado.

\- Asi es, después de todo usted me lo prometio Naruto-sama- respondio antes de bajar la mirada y ocultar su rostro con mechones de su cabello- ¿o es que acaso no va a cumplir con su promesa?- pregunto con tono triste, pero ocultando con su cabello una sonrisa traviesa.

\- JAMAS, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas- exclamo con decisión, olvidando por completo su vergüenza por el atuendo de la joven.

" _Lanza, espera y atrapa"_ pensó para si la espíritu- si es asi Naruto-sama, entonces siéntese en esta silla por favor- expreso de manera sutil conforme acercaba el mueble frente a el.

\- De acuerdo, me siento en la silla- dijo sentándose en el mencionado mueble mientras acomodaba la toalla aun cubriendo su parte inferior.

\- Muy bien, ahora me acomodare sobre sus rodillas- comento conforme se inclinaba y colocaba bocabajo sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando sus manos y alzando su posterior apenas cubierto por sus pantis negras.

\- Cierto, te acomodas en mis rodillas- repitió con nerviosismo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la pelirosa en sus piernas y teniendo una excelente vista de la zona que su mano pronto azotaría… rogando que ella no notara el repentino endurecimiento entre sus piernas.

\- Y ahora, proceda a quitarme mis pantis- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

\- Asi es, procedo a quitarte tus… ¿TUS QUE?- grito alarmado al reaccionar ante la ultima parte, con sus manos a tan solo milímetros de los hilos a los costados de su cintura.

\- Mis pantis Naruto-sama, necesito que me las quite ahora- respondio aun desde su posición, causando que el comenzara a sonrojarse nuevamente.

\- Yo no… no te voy a quitar tus pantis Virgo-chan- exclamo tragando saliva y desviando de nuevo la mirada- ¿no te puedo dar tan solo la nalgada y ya?, es decir, nunca dije que te la daría estando desnuda- comento con una risa nerviosa, solo para parar al ver el rostro triste de la chica.

\- Lo se Naruto-sama, es solo que yo quería recibir un autentico castigo de su parte, sentir su mano firme y callosa azotar mi retaguardia desnuda en repetidas ocasiones, poder sentir su piel contra la mia con cada nalgada recibida. El dolor y el ardor que experimentaría con cada azote con el que me disciplinaria- expresaba la doncella con pasión en su voz… antes de sentir algo calido y duro picando su vientre, haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que sus deseos habían despertado en su amo.

\- ¿Y… y si te doy… una sola nalgada?, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto bastante sonrojado y tragando saliva, suplicando una vez mas a la deidad que lo escuchara que esto nunca lo averiguara su pervertido sensei… los 2 que poseía. Ella tan solo hizo un leve cabeceo afirmativo como respuesta- esta bien, lo hare- respondio conforme deshacía los nudos que sujetaban sus pantis y las removía para tirarlas al suelo. Preparándose mentalmente para darle una única nalgada.

" _Muy bien Naruto, respira hondo y relájate, lo único que debes hacer es darle una sola nalgada a Virgo-chan… una sola nalgada a su, por lo que logro ver firme y terso trasero, de piel clara y suave donde sin duda dejare la huella de mi mano marcada, como si fuera una clase de marca que la señalara como mia… ¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, CONCENTRATE"_ grito para si mismo lo ultimo- de acuerdo, aquí voy- dijo a la joven en sus rodillas conforme alzaba su mano, listo para cumplir finalmente la promesa que había hecho con la doncella.

\- Naruto-san, ¿ya terminaste de bañarte?, olvide mi cepillo para el cabello y quería…- comento Estelle usando un camisón de manga larga color rosa hasta los tobillos mientras abria la puerta y se quedaba muda al ver lo que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

Slap

\- Aaaaahhh-.

Solo seguia de pie en la puerta, mirando al joven que la observaba en shock sentado en una silla y usando únicamente una toalla, con una de sus amigas sobre sus rodillas la cual traía puesto un juego de lencería bastante provocativo y sugerente y con la mano derecha de el justo sobre su retaguardia desnuda y levemente enrojecida.

… Y si el gemido de placer de Virgo y su mirada soñadora eran indicativos, era bastante obvio para ella lo que sucedia.

Siguieron asi por unos instantes mas, hasta que finalmente Naruto pudo reaccionar.

\- Estelle-chan, esto no es lo que parece- exclamo en pánico el ojiazul, moviendo de sus rodillas a una aun risueña joven y levantándose de golpe de la silla…

Perdiendo la única barrera que cubría su modestia y quedando finalmente desnudo frente a las 2 féminas en el proceso.

Ambas tan solo se quedaron de pie allí, observando el cuerpo curtido, bien definido y ligeramente bronceado del rubio, cubierto con algunas gotas que se deslizaban por sus músculos delineados y abdomen marcado, su cabello rebelde y alargado pasando de sus hombros que le confería un aire salvaje y finalmente su virilidad, aquella parte de el que ninguna de ellas había visto hasta ese momento, mostrandose en todo su esplendor frente a ellas, causando que ambas se sonrojaran y que un delgado hilo de sangre escurriera desde sus narices.

Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, el trato de cubrirse con las manos lo mas rápido que pudo… pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Podría castigarme con eso la próxima vez?- expreso la doncella sonrojada y sin poder desviar su mirada de la entrepierna del rubio.

La princesa por otro lado.

\- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO VI NADA, LO JURO- grito completamente roja y con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos mientras daba media vuelta y trataba de salir… solo para chocar de frente contra el muro.

\- Estelle-chan, déjame explicarte lo que pasa por favor- pedia Naruto mientras se colocaba de nuevo la toalla.

 _Auch_ \- Sabia que castigarías a Virgo-san, pero nunca imagine que terminarían haciendo algo como esto- expreso un poco aturdida antes de salir del baño, dejando al shinobi y a la doncella solos nuevamente.

...

...

\- ¿Y ahora como voy a arreglar todo esto?- se pregunto en voz alta conforme volteaba a ver a la responsable del desastre actual… solo para sufrir otro sangrado nasal al verla inclinándose de pie por sus pantis _" ¿ra... rasurada?"_ fue lo único que su mente podía procesar al verla en esa postura conforme cubria su nariz con una mano.

\- Me gustaría quedarme un poco mas Naruto-sama, por desgracia mi tiempo limite para estar en este mundo ha terminado y debo regresar al mundo de los espíritus celestiales para descansar- comento tras recuperar su postura y verlo con una leve sonrisa- muchas gracias por el castigo recibido, espero verlo mañana con otros mas en mente- añadió con un guiño antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en líneas de luz.

El tan solo se quedo de pie: semidesnudo, con sangre escurriendo por su nariz y con una carpa muy notable en su toalla.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en una situación asi.

Comenzo a caminar de manera calmada hacia la puerta del baño conforme la cerraba y colocaba el seguro en esta.

Luego de eso...

\- AAAARGH- fue lo único que grito mientras se quitaba la toalla, corría y se lanzaba en clavado de vuelta a la tina, esperando que el agua le quitara la frustración y vergüenza que ahora sentía.

Asi como prometer que de ahora en adelante siempre cerraría la puerta de su baño con seguro cada vez que el estuviera dentro.

…

A cientos de kilómetros del planeta, cierta nave se encontraba orbitando el mundo donde su objetivo había sido localizado, con sus tripulantes preparándose para formular un plan de acción.

\- ¿Ya descifraron la información mandada por los robots exploradores?-.

\- Asi es señor, tenemos suerte de que este mundo carezca de medios para detectarlos a ellos y especialmente a nosotros-.

\- Muy bien, reporte-.

\- No es nada bueno señor, este mundo no solo es bastante primitivo, sino que también es uno con una gran cantidad de conflictos entre distintas naciones a lo largo de su superficie-.

\- ¿Posible nivel de amenaza?-.

\- Bastante alto, hemos logrado identificar varias de sus ciudades mas pobladas con clara organización militar, enfocados únicamente en el fortalecimiento de sus soldados-.

\- ¿Solo soldados?, ¿ningún tipo de vehículo o maquinaria para el combate?-.

\- Aparentemente no lo necesitan, casi todos sus soldados poseen habilidades extraordinarias que en circunstancias adecuadas podrían diezmar incluso a un ejercito bien entrenado-.

\- Esto no es nada bueno. ¿dices que nuestra princesa ha estado atrapada en un mundo en conflicto entre varias naciones cuyos ejércitos estan conformados por supersoldados por 6 meses?-.

\- Eso temo señor-.

…

…

\- Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba, si alguna de esas naciones tiene conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Lala-sama, podrían tratar de utilizar eso a su favor para expandir su poder e influencia fuera de este mundo y hacia la galaxia- exclamo el comandante pensativamente mientras formulaba un plan de acción.

\- Muy bien, escuchen. Obtendremos la ubicación y condiciones actuales de Lala-sama y la rescataremos y/o escoltaremos si es necesario fuera de este mundo con rumbo hacia Deviluke. Lo ultimo que necesitamos es delatar nuestra presencia y existencia a un mundo tan primitivo y en conflicto como este- termino de decir ante sus subordinados.

Rogando a todo momento que encontraran a su princesa sana y salva.

 **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿ecchi? no tengan pena en decírmelo.**

 **Me gustaría decir que los futuros capítulos saldrán con mayor frecuencia, por desgracia estaría mintiendo.**

 **Aun tengo cosas que resolver por lo que una vez mas me vere en la necesidad de subir los siguientes capítulos de forma errática... aunque tratando de que el tiempo entre ellos sea de un máximo de 2 meses.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y aquí esta, el nuevo capitulo de Cabello rosa, ojos verdes. Me alegra poder seguir avanzando en este fic mas rápido de lo que esperaba, principalmente por el pequeño detalle de que en estas ultimas semanas me he sentido particularmente inspirado.**

 **Notando que los reviews que recibí son principalmente de la interacción de Naruto con Virgo y de que posiblemente en un futuro escriba lemons, solo responderé con lo siguiente: Tal vez en un futuro, pero no ahora.**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir les dejo a su criterio el nuevo capitulo.**

 _Naruto no me pertenece, así como cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día, y la luz del alba comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la sala, dándole en el rostro al joven rubio dormido en el sofá y causando que hiciera una mueca de fastidio mientras giraba para evitar la molesta luz…

 _Thump._

Solo para caer y golpearse contra el suelo haciendo que despertara por el repentino dolor en su cuerpo.

\- Ugh, vaya manera de iniciar el día- exclamaba algo adolorido conforme se levantaba y se frotaba la zona golpeada, dejando ver el juego de camisa abotonada y pantalón estilo pijama color verde con dibujos de tazones de ramen que utiliza en esos momentos.

Luego del incidente de la noche anterior con la princesa y la doncella, había decidido cederles su habitación a sus invitadas para evitar posibles incidentes que pudieran ocurrir si se arriesgaba a dormir en la misma habitación que ellas.

Lo último que deseaba era ser tachado de pervertido por situaciones fuera de su control.

\- Buenos días Naruto-kun- escucho la voz de una de sus invitadas, haciendo que girara y observara que se trataban de las jóvenes vampiresa y alienígena aun en sus ropas de dormir.

\- Buenos días Moka-chan, Lala-chan, ¿Qué hacen levantadas tan temprano en la mañana?- pregunto estirándose un poco para reacomodar las vértebras de su espalda.

\- Nos despertamos hace varios minutos para entrar al baño. También porque queríamos preguntarte algo- comento La joven youkai mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que desean preguntarme Moka-chan?- cuestiono el Uzumaki…

~Capu-chu~

Solo para sentir los colmillos de la joven vampiresa perforar la piel de su cuello y comenzar a beber su sangre con gusto.

\- … ¿Esto es lo que querían preguntarme?- pregunto secamente observando a la joven alienígena que lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

\- No realmente, es solo que Estelle entro muy apresurada anoche a la habitación antes de acostarse y cubrirse con las sabanas sin darnos tiempo de preguntarle si se encontraba bien- comento Lala de manera reflexiva vistiendo una blusa de tirantes blanca con la imagen de un corazón rosa en su pecho y shorts cortos celestes hasta los muslos que hacían muy poco en ocultar su envidiable figura.

Había tomado algunos días después de conocerla, pero finalmente logro convencerla junto con Estelle de dormir con esa ropa a modo de pijama en las noches cuando Peke descansara y recargara su energía. Ya que era eso o seguir dejando que durmiera desnuda… para alivio de el y decepción del viejo sannin.

\- … Solo porque hizo eso no significa que haya pasado algo- comento con algo de nerviosismo pidiendo mentalmente que no comentaran nada más, con Moka aun bebiendo de su cuello.

Por desgracia su petición mental seria ignorada.

Moka tan solo se separó de el con un rostro de satisfacción, relamiéndose los labios antes de hablar - Eso fue lo que pensamos al principio, pero cuando nos acercamos a preguntarle si estaba bien, la escuchamos repitiendo "piensa en algo feo" una y otra vez bajo las sabanas- comento usando un conjunto de camisa abotonada y pantalón estilo pijama color rosa y con imágenes de murciélagos negros en estos.

\- No, no paso nada, nada de nada, es solo que es un poco incomodo dormir en el sofá, es todo- expreso riendo levemente, rascándose la cabeza y desviando levemente su rostro.

Ambas solo lo observaron unos momentos mas, hasta que finalmente fue Lala quien tomo la palabra- Naru-kun, si te incomoda dormir en la sala puedes dormir con nosotras, te aseguro que no nos importaría que durmieras a nuestro lado- comento alegre, ignorante del rostro sonrojado de su acompañante oculto tras sus manos al escuchar esa oferta.

\- Yo… bueno, les ofrecí mi cuarto porque son mis invitadas… pero te prometo que lo pensare Lala-chan- fue lo único que atino a responder también avergonzado por lo directo de la oferta- ahora si me disculpan iré al baño para arreglarme y vestirme- termino de decir mientras se retiraba, dejando a ambas chicas solas en la sala antes de que estas volvieran a su habitación temporal con la misma idea que el ojiazul.

…

Tras responder el llamado de la naturaleza, darse un baño matutino (asegurándose primero que nada de poner seguro a la puerta) y vestirse con un conjunto similar al del día anterior. El joven Uzumaki estaba listo para iniciar el día como un ganador…

 _Growl_

 _"_ _En cuanto pueda desayunar algo"_ pensó con gracia tras escuchar el gruñir de su estómago conforme se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo con quien saciar su hambre…

Solo para quedarse con los ojos abiertos y la boca hecha agua al observar la deliciosa comida que había en el comedor, cortesía de una ocupada Virgo que terminaba de dar los últimos toques a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus compañeras vestidas y arregladas con platos ya servidos frente a ellas.

\- Buenos días Naruto-sama\- saludo Peke en su forma de gorro desde la cabeza de Lala.

\- Buenos días Naruto-san- expreso la princesa de vestido blanco al joven que se sentó a su lado mientras el comenzaba a servirse un plato.

\- Buenos días Estelle-chan, Peke-chan, Virgo-chan, ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?- pregunto tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso por la respuesta que podría recibir por parte de la princesa.

\- Bastante bien. Me gustaría poder…- trato de decir antes de ser interrumpida por la espíritu que se acercó con el ultimo platillo en sus manos y después de colocarlo sentarse al otro lado del rubio.

\- Buenos días Naruto-sama, espero que disfrute el desayuno que prepare para esta mañana- comento de manera simple la espíritu antes de sonreír levemente- así como yo disfrute del castigo que recibí anoche- añadió con un leve rubor en su rostro, causando que el rubio y la princesa de cabello corto se atragantaran con el jugo que ambos estaban bebiendo, ante la sorpresa y preocupación de las otras 2 pelirosas presentes que rápidamente ayudaron a los afectados dándoles una leve palmada en la espalda: Estelle siendo ayudada por Moka y Naruto siendo ayudado por Lala…

 _Crash_

Con mas fuerza de la necesaria si es que el joven estampado de cara contra la pared tenía algo que decir.

\- Lo siento Naru-kun, no calcule mi fuerza- expreso avergonzada y dándose un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Lala-chan, los accidentes pasan- expreso liberándose de la pared y frotando su cuello mientras volvía a la mesa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-san?- pregunto Estelle ya recuperada gracias a la ayuda de Moka.

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido-.

\- Si no es mucha molestia creo que puedo ayudar con eso- comento mientras se levantaba y se posicionaba tras el colocando sus manos en sus hombros y procediendo a frotar suavemente su cuello, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos de gusto por el masaje que estaba recibiendo.

\- No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa más que burlona el sannin desde la puerta del comedor ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas y la ahora mirada irritada de su rubio alumno.

\- Buenos días Jiraiya-sama/Ero-sennin-sama- fueron los variados saludos que recibió de las presentes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ero-sennin?- pregunto ya relajado pero sin dejar de mirar con sospecha al anciano.

\- Solo vine para informarte de algo gaki… pero viendo que Virgo hizo el desayuno, creo que eso puede esperar unos minutos mientras los acompaño a comer- comento sentándose el también a la mesa y comenzar a servirse de los distintos platillos en la mesa.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Qué es lo que viniste a decirme?- cuestiono interesado, ya que podría ser algo importante.

\- No puedo hablar, estoy comiendo- fue lo único que respondió entre bocados y sin desviar la mirada de su plato.

\- ¿Es algo importante Jiraiya-sama?- pregunto Moka desde su lugar y con un vaso con jugo de tomate en sus manos.

\- Hime quiere que el gaki participe junto a Sakura en una prueba de equipo contra Kakashi a las 9:00, quiere evaluar su trabajo de equipo, así como el progreso que ha tenido en estos años de entrenamiento conmigo- respondió de manera educada y atenta ante la mirada molesta de su alumno.

\- Aun falta mas de una hora, así que desayunemos primero y después vayamos a ver a Baa-chan y a tuerto-san- expreso Lala con optimismo.

\- Una muy buena idea Lala-sama\- expreso su robot-atuendo desde su posición al tiempo en que proseguían con el desayuno.

…

Luego de haber comido y tras terminar de limpiar los platos utilizados (después de haber guardado las sobras en el refrigerador) Los presentes ya se encontraban a la puerta de la casa, listos para partir hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba en cuestión: el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7.

Naruto tan solo observo a sus acompañantes, indeciso si lo que pensaba hacer era lo más sensato, pero queriendo terminar con cualquier malentendido decidió llevarlo a cabo de todos modos- Ero-sennin, ¿podrías adelantarte con las chicas por favor?, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con Estelle-chan si no es mucho pedir-.

La respuesta del mencionado no se hizo esperar- no te preocupes gaki, tomate tu tiempo, pero tampoco demasiado, después de todo también tienes que atender a tus otras invitadas- comento con su típico tono pícaro a un avergonzado rubio.

\- No seas malpensado y ya largo de aquí viejo pervertido- fue lo único que atino a decir al tiempo en que retiraban con la risa del sannin alejándose, dejando al ojiazul junto con la pelirosa en cuestión.

Tan solo inhalo profundamente y exhalo antes de hablar- Estelle-chan, seguramente pensaras que estoy aquí para justificarme por lo que sucedió y tal vez no quieras escucharme, pero de todos modos quisiera disculparme por lo que viste anoche. También quisiera explicarte lo que realmente paso entre Virgo-chan y yo… - comenzó a decir solo para guardar silencio al verla levantar la palma de su mano en su dirección.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo Naruto-san, tuve tiempo para pensar las cosas y realmente fue mi culpa por entrar sin tocar primero y preguntar si podía pasar- comento de manera serena antes de continuar- tampoco tienes que explicarme lo que hacías con Virgo-san, después de todo eres un chico varonil y saludable en plena flor de su juventud, con toda clase de curiosidades y necesidades rodeado de chicas jóvenes y atractivas a cada instante, es comprensible que pienses en nosotras de esa forma- comento lo último cubriendo el rubor de su rostro con una mano.

\- ¿De… de que hablas… Estelle-chan?- pregunto extrañamente alarmado al escucharla decir eso.

\- A lo que me refiero… es decir, comprendo por lo que estas pasando, mi nana me lo explico hace algunos años atrás, así como haber leído diversos libros sobre el tema en la biblioteca del palacio- expreso aun ruborizada, pero con una mirada decidida en sus ojos- y sin importar lo incómodo y vergonzoso que pueda llegar a ser, te prometo que te apoyare lo mejor que pueda para guiarte por esta faceta de tu vida-.

¡

\- Estelle-chan, ¿estas intentando darme la charla?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Se que puede ser algo bochornoso escuchar esto de una chica, especialmente si consideramos que yo soy una de las responsables directas de tus… actuales curiosidades y necesidades- comenzó a decir desviando levemente la mirada- pero eso no significa que no esté dispuesta a apoyarte en cualquier forma en que sea necesario… incluso si eso involucra… involucra…- trataba de decir cubriendo su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos hasta que finalmente pudo expresar lo que tenía en mente- desnudarme frente a ti- susurro de manera suave removiendo sus manos de sus ojos para ver al joven a quien había hecho esa oferta…

Solo para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba frente a ella.

\- DATE PRISA ESTELLE-CHAN, ESTAMOS MUY RETRASADOS Y A BAA-CHAN NO LE GUSTA QUE LA HAGAN ESPERAR- escucho al rubio gritarle desde una calle de distancia.

Ella tan solo lo observo por un momento… antes de inhalar y relajarse conforme comenzaba a caminar en su dirección- ya voy- exclamo mientras lo seguía _"_ _esto aun no ha terminado Naruto-san, prometo que te ayudare a entender los cambios que has atravesado y que podrías atravesar… ya sea que lo permitas o no"_ pensó para si con determinación conforme avanzaba por la calle hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

…

\- ¿Y que paso gaki?, ¿algo que quieras compartir con tu querido sensei?- pregunto el peliblanco a su alumno en cuanto el y su acompañante arribaron al campo de entrenamiento.

\- … Algo que no te interesa- fue lo único que respondió conforme evitaba mirar al pervertido _"_ _si se entera de lo que trato de hablar conmigo Estelle-chan, seré su burla y jamás me dejara en paz"_ pensó con temor conforme recorría con la vista el lugar donde había sido creado su antiguo equipo, apreciando que ya se encontraban junto al sannin y sus amigas la actual Hokage, su asistente cargando al pequeño cerdo mascota que poseían y su antigua compañera de equipo.

El único a quien no veía era…

\- ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?-.

\- Kakashi-sensei esta… - comenzó a decir Sakura, solo para ser interrumpida por la Hokage.

\- Llegara en unas horas… como es su costumbre- comento la rubia con cierto regocijo y cruzada de brazos resaltando su enorme busto en el proceso, ignorando la reacción de lujuria de su compañero sannin mientras enfocaba su vista en el rubio y sus acompañantes- en lo que esperamos a que Kakashi haga acto de presencia y recordando un poco de lo que me platicaron ayer, me gustaría pedirles a ustedes si podrían hacer una demostración de sus habilidades para darme una idea clara de sus capacidades- termino de decir con su mirada sobre las 4 visitantes.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera responder fue el Uzumaki quien tomó la palabra- ¿podrías darnos unos minutos Baa-chan?, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con Ero-sennin a solas si es posible- explico a la mujer frente a el, y al ver como asentía solo se aproximó al sannin que aún se encontraba hipnotizado por los pechos de su antigua compañera, procediendo a jalarlo del cuello y alejarse unos metros hasta estar seguro de que no los escucharían.

\- ¿Le dijiste de lo que son capaces de hacer?, ¿de lo que realmente son capaces de hacer?- susurro de manera alarmada, pero controlando lo mejor que podía el volumen de su voz para no ser escuchado.

\- Parcialmente, aunque con lo que observo por parte de Estelle y lo que le dije desperté su curiosidad y quiere saber más acerca de lo que ellas pueden llevar a cabo, especialmente si se toma en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que ninguna de ellas es humana- contesto también susurrando el peliblanco.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió evitarlo de alguna manera?-.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?. Por si no lo recuerdas, Hime es la actual Hokage de la aldea, y una de sus principales obligaciones es asegurar el bienestar de esta. Eso incluye sospechar de cualquier individuo desconocido que pueda poner en riesgo el bienestar y la seguridad de sus habitantes-.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando con eso?- pregunto con clara molestia en su voz.

\- Que la única razón por la que no fuimos recibidos por el comité de bienvenida ANBU es porque le mande un mensaje horas antes de atravesar las puertas de la villa- respondió antes de continuar- también por el hecho de que yo avale por ellas y le asegure que no representan ningún riesgo para la seguridad de la aldea, así como la posibilidad de que puedan convertirse en futuras aliadas si se les ofrecía la oportunidad-.

\- ¿Qué?-.

El tan solo suavizo su mirada para verlo con comprensión- entiendo que estes preocupado por ellas, yo también lo estoy aunque no lo creas, pero esto es algo necesario si deseamos tener el apoyo de Hime en todo esto-.

Finalmente, tras unos momentos de reflexión Naruto finalmente hablo- de acuerdo Ero-sennin, no me agrada esto, pero supongo que no hay otra opción- termino de decir con aceptación al tiempo en que ambos regresaban con el grupo que los esperaba.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿entonces crees que debamos hacer lo que nos pide Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Moka en cuanto el ojiazul se acerco a ellas.

\- Si Moka-chan, creo que sería lo mejor-

\- ¿Incluso si tengo que…- trato de comentar solo para ser interrumpida por la Hokage.

\- ¿Ya tomaron una decisión?-.

Las 4 solo se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos antes de asentir y fijar su atención en la rubia- si, lo haremos- respondieron a la vez.

\- Perfecto, entonces comencemos con la demostración-.

\- ¿En que consistirá la demostración Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Virgo con neutralidad.

\- Será un combate contra uno de mis subordinados-.

\- ¿Y contra quien pelearíamos?- cuestiono suavemente Moka con algo de timidez.

\- Contra Shizune por supuesto- respondió con naturalidad.

\- ¡¿Contra quien?!- fue lo único que pregunto la mencionada sin creer lo que había escuchado.

\- No te menosprecies de esa manera Shizune, eres una jounin después de todo, y una bastante capacitada si tengo que añadir, después de todo fui yo quien te entreno- expreso con una leve sonrisa ante la pelinegra.

\- Como usted ordene Tsunade-sama- expreso con confianza mientras entregaba el pequeño cerdo que cargaba a Sakura y comenzaba a caminar hacia el centro del campo.

Tanto Estelle, Moka y Virgo también comenzaron a avanzar hacia el campo… solo para ser detenidas por Lala quien procedió a darles unos broches que lucían casi idénticos a la forma que en ocasiones tomaba Peke, excepto en que en lugar de tener una forma ovalada, tenían entre forma de corazón y diamante.

\- ¿Qué es esto Lala-san?- pregunto con curiosidad Estelle sosteniendo el pequeño objeto en sus dedos conforme lo observaba, y no era la única ya que la joven vampiresa y espíritu hacían lo mismo con los suyos.

\- Solo acomódenlo en su cabello y lo sabrán- respondió con una sonrisa alegre ante las jóvenes que decidieron hacer lo que les pedía- Peke-chan, ya sabes que hacer- comento a su compañera sobre su cabeza.

\- A la orden Lala-sama\- fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que su atuendo comenzara a transformarse ante los presentes, de una manera similar a lo que ocurría también a sus amigas quienes se acababan de colocar los broches.

Al terminar la transformación de sus ropas, todos los presentes observaron con sorpresa el atuendo que usaban ahora las 4 jóvenes frente a ellos.

Un atuendo bastante peculiar.

 _"_ _Guau"_ era lo único que había en la mente del rubio al verlas con sus ropas actuales.

\- Esto me da varias ideas para futuros libros- comento en voz baja el sannin conforme escribía de manera discreta en su libreta.

\- Interesante- expreso la rubia mientras su asistente solo seguía viéndolas de manera incrédula.

 _"_ _Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó La joven Haruno con un tic en el ojo al verlas, ya que, si antes con solo su cabello rosado y ojos verdes podían pasar por sus clones [una vez más su pensamiento, no el mío], ahora lo eran mucho más con los atuendos que portaban, los cuales eran idénticos al que ella usaba en ese instante, exceptuando el broche que cada una portaba al lado de la cabeza.

No solo maldiciendo mentalmente la forma en que esas chicas lucían su atuendo, los cuales estaban hechos a la medida para resaltar sus cuerpos mas curvilíneos y desarrollados para su total envidia, sino también el largo cabello que ostentaban Lala y Moka, haciendo que recordara levemente su deseo de la niñez de lucir un cabello mas largo cuando creciera. Todo eso mientras continuaba sujetando con mayor fuerza al pobre cerdo en sus manos, el cual trataba de hacer de todo para liberarse de ese agarre de muerte.

\- Pensé que sería mas apropiado si utilizábamos un conjunto ninja, y aprovechando que Peke-chan escaneo el atuendo de Sakura-san ayer, se me ocurrió que podríamos estrenar estos broches que invente hace unos días para este momento- explico con naturalidad mientras sus amigas inspeccionaban las ropas que ahora usaban.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta para hacerse notar por los presentes, la Hokage decidió seguir con lo que había planeado- continuando con la demostración, hay una sola cosa que me gustaría pedirles: No se contengan para nada y ataquen como si quisieran matarla- dijo ante la mirada alarmada de su asistente.

\- Tal vez deberían solo hacer una demostración básica Hime, ya sabes, para no exigirse demasiado- expreso el sannin con una risa nerviosa.

\- Tonterías, como ya dije antes, Shizune es una jounin capacitada que puede enfrentar lo que sea que ellas puedan arrojar en su contra, por lo cual tengo plena confianza en que no habrá ningún problema si la atacan con todo lo que tengan- explico la rubia con total convicción y confianza en su antigua alumna.

 _"_ _Esto no terminara nada bien"_ pensaron con preocupación el rubio y el peliblanco al recordar exactamente de lo que eran capaces de hacer si no se limitaban con su fuerza o habilidades, al tiempo en que veían cómo las 4 jóvenes y Shizune tomaban posiciones en el centro del campo.

\- ¿Esta bien que ataque con todas mis fuerzas?- pregunto de manera suave Moka a la mujer frente a ellas.

Ella tan solo observo a la tímida joven que había hecho la pregunta, insegura si en verdad debía participar en una prueba como la que estaban a punto de realizar, pero dejándolo de lado ya que ella misma lo había aceptado-Así es Moka-san, como Tsunade-sama ya dijo soy una jounin capacitada, por lo cual les pido que me ataquen sin mostrar piedad o misericordia por mi- explico ante las jóvenes que mostraban variadas reacciones ante sus palabras.

La única respuesta de Moka fue cerrar los ojos mientras llevaba su mano a la cruz que colgaba del collar en su cuello antes de removerlo por si misma de un solo movimiento.

…

\- ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar a esa aldea que mencionaste Haku-kun?- pregunto la joven pelivioleta de manera cariñosa aun abrazada del brazo del joven bishounen en el claro donde se encontraban descansando.

\- Si seguimos avanzando a este ritmo llegaremos en 3 días- fue lo único que respondió, sonrojado y tragando saliva por el hecho de que sentía su brazo entre los suaves pechos de la joven que se acurrucaba a su lado _"_ _¿Cómo fue que esto paso?, ¿y cómo fueron capaces de convencerme de acompañarlos a Konoha en primer lugar?"_ pensaba tratando de comprender todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde la tarde del día anterior.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando los pechos de Mizore alrededor de tu brazo, Jack Frost?- escucho una voz masculina exclamar con humor y picardía, solo para observar al joven de cabello negro alargado que le había hablado, vestido con un conjunto de chaqueta verde y pantalón café sentado junto a la joven de cabello celeste.

Si lo que la joven acurrucada a su lado le había contado era verdad, ese joven de nombre Ginei era un hombre lobo, seres conocidos por su extraordinaria agilidad y velocidad.

Ciertamente lo creía… especialmente luego de haber sido atropellado por el a gran velocidad y quedar noqueado en el proceso, 1 segundo antes de que la niebla se disipara por completo.

\- Bueno, siendo sincera espero encontrar un chico lindo en esa aldea que pueda ser mi destinado, entonces acomodare su brazo entre mis pechos también- comento Kurumu con un tono soñador.

\- Podrías acomodar mas que su brazo entre esas cosas- comento burlonamente la joven bruja cerca de donde se encontraba la mayor, causando molestia en la sucuubus.

Hablando de la bruja mayor, su atención se encontraba totalmente en la lectura de cierto libro naranja en sus manos que había encontrado, siendo leves risas lo único que expresaba en momentos.

\- No tienes que buscar tan lejos Kurumu, yo estaría mas que feliz de aceptar tu oferta- expreso el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida con su mirada fija en los grandes atributos de la peliceleste… solo para recibir un golpe tras la cabeza cortesía de la mencionada.

Haku solo veia todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin saber como responder a todo eso, por lo cual volcó su mirada en la única adulta presente, rogando mentalmente que fuera capaz de introducir algo de orden...

\- Este es el pescado mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida meow- exclamaba con gusto una mujer de lentes y cabello castaño hasta los hombros color miel, sentada a un lado de Ginei y disfrutando del pescado crudo que mordía con total alegría: Usaba una blusa de manga corta color crema y una falda larga oscura por la que sobresalía una cola color castaño con punta blanca que recordaba a la de un gato.

Solo para recordar que la Srta. Nekonome no era exactamente un modelo de disciplina y autocontrol si es que la breve convivencia con ella le había enseñado algo.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que Ginei estaba cargándola en su espalda cuando lo atropellaron?, porque el lo recordaba muy bien, especialmente el peso combinado de ambos golpeándolo a gran velocidad.

Entre los avances amorosos de Mizore, la pelea verbal entre Kurumu y Yukari, las leves risas de Ruby, los comentarios pervertidos de Ginei y los sonidos de satisfacción de la Srta. Nekonome. El definitivamente estaba desesperado por una distracción, cualquier… - ¿No deberíamos invitarlas a acercarse con nosotros?- pregunto Haku repentinamente tras ver a las vampiresas, las cuales se encontraban apoyadas en los arboles cercanos a donde se encontraban.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, siendo el hombre lobo quien tomo la palabra.

\- No te preocupes tanto por ellas, si hay algo en lo que los vampiros son conocidos es que son muy orgullosos y prefieren estar por su cuenta- comento el pelinegro con franqueza, haciendo que el joven bishounen solo soltara un leve suspiro de alivio al notar el ambiente mas calmado, permitiéndole una vez mas preguntarse como había acabado en su situación actual.

Lo más seguro es que si no hubiera estado presente el día en que apareció la joven de cabello rosado en el puente (aparentemente la joven de cabello plateado también se llamaba Moka y no le agradaba en absoluto que usaran su nombre para referirse a la pelirosa) no hubiera creído tan rápidamente la aparición sorpresiva y en medio de la niebla de un grupo de individuos que ni siquiera eran humanos (aunque aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a ambas brujas) y que una de ellas se enamorara de inmediato apenas lo viera.

Y tan pronto averiguaron acerca de la joven que apareció hace 4 meses usando un atuendo idéntico al uniforme de la academia de la que formaban parte, y del hecho de que el conocía a las personas que ofrecieron ayudarla a regresar a su mundo, fue… convencido de guiarlos a Konoha para encontrarlos y solicitar su ayuda también.

A unos metros de ellos, la joven vampiresa de cabello naranja observo al grupo que los acompañaba por un momento antes de volver su atención a la persona mas importante en el mundo para ella- ¿Crees que en verdad ese tal Naruto pueda ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo nee-sama?- pregunto Kokoa a su hermana mayor conforme acariciaba levemente la cabeza de Kou, su murciélago transformable mascota.

La joven peliplata no respondió, tan solo siguió en silencio conforme observaba a todos los presentes en el campamento temporal donde descansaban.

Si era sincera consigo misma todo era bastante raro incluso antes de aparecer en este nuevo y desconocido mundo donde se encontraban, específicamente desde ese momento en que había despertado de alguna manera en el camino que conducía a la academia Youkai.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido en primer lugar, aunque eso no importaba en su momento, ya que, por primera vez desde hacía años, era libre del sello cortesía del rosario que le habían colocado para suprimir su verdadero poder y naturaleza vampíricos.

También recordó levemente al primer individuo que observo tras despertar luego de tanto tiempo dormida: una débil y patética escusa de youkai de nombre… ¿Tsubaki?, ¿Tsukara?, ¿Tsukune?, ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlo: Abandono la academia para nunca regresar durante el receso después de atestiguar como le mostraba su lugar a ese debilucho youkai beta de Saizou y su ridículo intento de lograr algo con ella.

Cómo si ella fuera a mostrar interés en un ser inferior y considerarlo algo más que un simple lacayo.

La plática posterior que había tenido con Mikogami, el director de la academia había concluido mejor de lo que esperaba: Debido a que las normas de la escuela la obligaban a ocultar su verdadera naturaleza youkai, pero al mismo tiempo considerando las circunstancias únicas tras el sello que utilizaba anteriormente, el le había proporcionado un brazalete especial que le ayudaría a contener su poder.

El brazalete sellaba mas del 50% de su poder, permitiéndole defenderse a si misma aun en ese estado de debilidad, así como tener la posibilidad de removerlo a voluntad en caso de necesitarlo. Pero la mejor parte era el detalle de que solo sellaba su poder, no su personalidad, por lo cual era libre de interactuar con el mundo que la rodeaba una vez mas.

Unos días después había ganado la lealtad y "amistad" de Kurono y Shirayuki tras haberlas ayuda en sus momentos de necesidad, después de que los intentos separados de cada una de ellas de encontrar a su "destinado" terminaran horriblemente mal y con ellas a punto de ser violadas como consecuencia.

La realidad es que tan solo había estado en el lugar y momento oportuno para evitarlo. Incluso si ella no conocía en absoluto a ninguna de ellas antes de ese momento, no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados y toleraría que algo como eso ocurriera frente a sus ojos.

Sendo fue otro caso donde presto su ayuda: Al ser la mas lista de su grupo y ser varios años menor que el resto de sus compañeros, se había ganado el desprecio de muchos por su inteligencia sin mencionar el hecho de que también fuera una bruja. Acortando la historia: la pequeña había profesado su atracción por ella, varias burlas de los bravucones que la atormentaban y poco después de proporcionarles una estadía prolongada en la enfermería a los mencionados que la molestaban, la pequeña se convirtió en su subordinada más leal (aunque la disciplinaba en cada ocasión en que trataba de tocarla sin su consentimiento).

Las noticias sobre su presencia en la academia ciertamente se habían esparcido rápidamente, porque a tan solo unas semanas de iniciadas las clases había arribado su pequeña hermana Kokoa para reencontrarse con ella… atravesando la ventana y posteriormente tratar de atacarla con un enorme mazo de acero con púas gritando lo feliz que estaba de haber recuperado finalmente a su verdadera hermana mayor.

Fue allí donde escucho por primera vez de boca de ella (luego de derrotarla fácilmente y con su propia arma) acerca de la débil chica de cabello rosado que aparentemente había ocupado su lugar tras ser sellada.

Con el hecho de que necesitaba formar parte de un club para poder graduarse en un futuro de la academia, y luego de descartar muchos de los cuales estaban constituidos por miembros debiluchos, pervertidos, molestos e incluso una combinación de los anteriores, había aceptado finalmente la oferta que le había hecho su sensei: Shizuka Nekonome de formar parte del club del periodismo… junto a todas las chicas que había ayudado hasta ese momento y su hermana.

En un puesto único se encontraba Morioka. No solo por el hecho de que era el único miembro masculino del club y un hombre lobo, un youkai clase S junto a los vampiros, sino también porque hasta la fecha él había sido el único que había estado cerca de derrotarla… aunque eso había sido en gran parte gracias a la luna llena, el momento de mayor poder en esa clase de youkais.

Y tal vez lo hubiera considerado como un potencial candidato a pareja… si no fuera por el hecho de que era un completo e irremediable pervertido desvergonzado.

Toujo había sido una… circunstancia especial: Resumiendo, tras un viaje de campo del club del periodismo al mundo humano, una vez mas termino involucrada en una situación de ayudar a los demás, donde lucho contra una vieja bruja que deseaba la muerte de los humanos cercanos a su hogar y de cualquiera que se atreviera a interferir en sus planes, solo para recordarle su lugar después de que la derrotara… con algo de ayuda de la sucuubus, la yuki-onna, la pequeña bruja, el hombre lobo y su propia hermana.

Luego de eso y por ruego de Sendo, Toujo había aceptado volver con ellos a la academia, siendo aceptada como… ayudante en diversas clases por ordenes del director.

Solo para terminar semanas después en lo que les había dicho el "ninja", otro mundo tras ser cubiertos por una extraña niebla cerca de la parada del autobús de la academia.

Si, su vida no podría ser mas rara de lo que ya…

¡

\- Nee-sama, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven pelinaranja al notar la repentina mirada de sorpresa y luego seriedad de su hermana mayor.

\- Si Kokoa, estoy bien- fue la respuesta de la joven peliplata con su vista enfocada en la dirección en que había sentido esa extraña anomalía.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación?, ¿y porque yo soy la única que parece haberlo notado?"_ pensó para si la joven vampiresa confundida con lo que acababa de experimentar.

\- … Aun así el poder estar en un mundo totalmente desconocido hasta ahora es algo que deberíamos investigar mas a fondo, ¿no lo creen?- escucho a Morioka diciendo en ese momento.

Tomando una rápida decisión, se acercó a donde se encontraban llamando su atención de inmediato- no perdamos mas tiempo y apresurémonos en llegar a esa aldea- fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Moka-san?. ¿esta todo…- trato de preguntar la profesora solo para guardar silencio al ver los ojos rojos de la vampiresa con total seriedad.

\- Nos vamos ahora- contesto conforme se alejaba corriendo de allí a gran velocidad, seguida de cerca de su hermana.

\- Supongo que se acabó el descanso- expreso la sucuubus antes de revelar y desplegar sus alas similares a las de un murciélago en su espalda- bueno ya la oyeron, a movernos- dijo mientras se elevaba un poco y comenzaba a volar en la dirección de las vampiresas.

\- Yukari-chan, sujétate fuerte- comento Ruby abrazando con un brazo a la pequeña bruja que hacía lo mismo con su cintura al tiempo en que hacia aparecer en su espalda 3 pares de alas similares a las de un cuervo y comenzar a volar siguiendo a sus amigas.

\- Justo cuando crei que podría relajarme- expresaba Ginei mientras su cuerpo se agrandaba y se cubría con pelaje gris, adquiriendo su verdadera apariencia de hombre lobo en un instante- es pleno día, pero creo que tengo suficiente velocidad para alcanzarlas- se dijo a si mismo en un tono mas profundo antes de sentir un leve tirón en su camisa, haciendo que bajara la mirada y viera a su sensei, la cual aun tenia en una mano el pescado que estaba comiendo-¿si Nekonome-sensei?-.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme en tu espalda por favor Ginei-kun?, este pescado es tan delicioso y quiero seguir comiéndolo, pero no voy a disfrutarlo si también corro meow- explico con algo de súplica y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- … Esta bien, suba- dijo resignado al tiempo en que la nekomusume se subía a su espalda y comenzaba su carrera a alta velocidad.

\- Mas despacio Ginei-kun, el polvo no le da un buen sabor meow- fue lo ultimo que escucharon mientras se alejaban.

Los únicos que quedaron en el claro eran el joven usuario de Hyoton y la joven youkai de hielo.

\- Hay que irnos ahora Haku-kun, creo que con su prisa Moka-san olvido que tu eres el único que sabe como llegar a esa villa- decía la pelivioleta desde su posición.

\- Si, y no creo que este muy feliz cuando lo recuerde- expreso con un poco de humor conforme se levantaba y procedía a cargar a la joven a su lado en estilo novia, sonrojándose al sentir como ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo con fuerza- creo que no necesito recordarte que te sujetes- añadió haciendo que ella solo riera levemente antes de saltar a los arboles y comenzar a correr entre las ramas _"_ _me pregunto que es lo que pensaría Zabuza-sama si me pudiera ver en este preciso momento"_ fue lo único que pensó alejándose del lugar con la joven en sus brazos.

…

\- ¿Qué… que esta pasando?- preguntaba alarmada la pelinegra cubriendo sus ojos del intenso resplandor que emanaba de la esfera de luz roja que se originó alrededor de la joven Moka y que la cubría por completo.

Tras unos momentos y luego de que el resplandor disminuyera, finalmente pudo observar a las jóvenes frente a ella, notando que ellas también habían tenido que cubrir sus ojos por la intensa luz generada por Moka.

 _"_ _Hablando de ella"_ pensó Shizune enfocando su mirada en la pelirosada que había generado todo…

Solo para comenzar a temblar instintivamente al verla a los ojos.

 _"_ _Algo no esta bien aquí"_ pensó con nerviosismo y con algo de miedo al ver a la joven frente a sus ojos, ya que de acuerdo a sus instintos como shinobi, la que hasta hace unos segundos parecía ser la mas inofensiva de las 4, se había convertido en un instante en la mas peligrosa- ¿Te encuentras bien Moka-san?-.

\- Estoy bien Shizune-san, pero en estos momentos me gustaría pedirte que me nombraras por mi verdadero nombre si no es mucha molestia- comento de manera simple ante una alerta mujer.

\- ¿Tu verdadero nombre?, ¿y cuál seria si puedo preguntar?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad. Hasta donde podía observar, Moka no había sufrido ningún tipo de cambio físico en su persona… excepto en la mirada de sus ojos, ya que ahora mostraban mucha mas confianza que antes.

Sin mencionar el enorme poder palpable en el ambiente a su alrededor.

La joven solo sonrió, mostrando al mundo sus colmillos antes de responder con voz suave y melodiosa.

\- Solo llámame Akasha-.

 **Un capitulo mas terminado, por lo cual me despido por el momento, no sin antes anunciar el otro fic en el que trabajo.**

 **Monster Musume no Arc. El cual es un crossover entre RWBY y Monster Musume muy similar al fic de Kamen Rider "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" en ser de reacción… aunque me gusta pensar que estoy haciendo algo un poco mas original con el mío.**

 **Denle una leída y díganme que piensan.**

 **Me despido y ruego haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


End file.
